It's Complicated
by KatPeeta22
Summary: Peeta Mellark is in love with Katniss Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen is in love with Peeta Mellark. After Johanna, Annie, Finnick and Blight ditch the two at Johanna and Katniss's apartment, the two get bored and decide to watch a movie. After admitting some things, they end up doing something that leads to something bigger. This is in both Katniss and Peeta's POV's
1. Chapter 1

I watch as my co-worker, Katniss Everdeen, maneuvers her way around the counter, bending over to pick up a water bottle. I act like I'm straitening a few things, even though the corner of my eye is locked on her. It's six and we both get off of work in an hour.  
She's so perfect. Her hair, eyes, skin, and everything. I could watch her all day. The way she fingers through that magazine that she always has.  
She's my friend. At work, though.  
I am in love with her.  
I've had a couple of girlfriends in the past. Shared a few kisses.  
Nothing compares to how bad I want Katniss Everdeen.  
I've never had sex or anything like that. I never really wanted it till a few months ago when I started working here the day after my parents kicked me out.  
I am twenty one, so it's to be expected.  
But...I want Katniss Everdeen. I want her as more than friends.  
I want her so bad it makes my heart clench at the very thought of her lips pressing against mine.  
I swear it's like I'm back in high school.  
"What is that magazine, anyway?" I ask, my teasing starting once again. She rolls her eyes.  
"Nothing." She smiles down at the words.  
She's so fucking breathtaking.  
We work at Dick's sporting Goods.  
She's athletic, too. She's skinny naturally but she goes jogging every morning. She runs five miles.  
"You haven't memorized the whole thing by now?" I tease.  
She rolls her eyes and flips the page, not bothering to lift her eyes.  
"At least it's not the porn magazine you act like you don't have but it's in your damn car every day." She says.  
"I do not read porn!" I exclaim.  
"Fine then. You watch porn." She shuts her magazine and shoves it into her shoulder bag.  
"I don't!" I laugh and she grins.  
"What do we have here?" A slightly familiar voice says behind me. I turn around to see a girl with short dark hair and sharp angled features and brown eyes, a girl with long dark hair and the greenest eyes I've ever seen, a boy with bronze hair and green eyes like the girls and a guy with a very square jaw and brown eyes. "Did Brainless finally open up her vag-" the girl with the short hair and dark eyes starts.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Katniss quickly cuts off the girl.  
"We came early." The girl with long dark hair replies.  
Katniss exhales. "Peeta, this is my best friend and roommate Johanna Mason." Katniss nods at the girl with short hair. "This is my other best friend, our best friend, Annie Cresta." She nods at the girl with the long dark hair. "This is our best friend Finnick Odair." She rolls her eyes at the guys with the bronze hair. "And then this is Johanna's boyfriend Blight William." She nods at the guy with the extremely defined jaw. "Guys, this is Peeta Mellark." She says.

KATNISS'S POV

Peeta, Finn and Blight start to converse.  
My Aunt Effie Trinket raised me from age eleven. No have a younger sister named Primrose. She's nineteen and I'm twenty one. When I was eleven and Prim was eight, our parents died in a fire and we moved in with Effie. She's amazing to us and treats us wonderfully.  
Prim lives with her boyfriend Drew.  
Johanna and Annie and Finn and Blight keeps harassing me about not getting a boyfriend. They're pissed I'm a virgin because I'm twenty one. They take me out drinking and try to get me so drunk I don't know what I'm doing. I can't exactly make excuses since Johanna's my roommate. I go and don't drink.  
Tonight we're going to see World War Z and then going to a bar. I doubt I'll make it that far. I'm so tired today.  
"Hey Brainless it's your song!" Jo exclaims.  
I glare at her. I have had two boyfriends in the past. One named Cato who had sex with another girl and got pregnant and then tried to get me to have sex with him. I slapped his ass. And then there's Marvel. He too, cheated.  
Needless to say, I don't really like males.  
I love Finn as a best friend and brother, same with Blight. Peeta and I are really only friends at work, to be completely honest. I do like him though, as a friend. He is pretty cute but I refuse to date him just to be cheated on again. Guys are dogs, simple as that.  
I do love this song but it reminds me of Cato and Marvel. I wrinkle my nose and go into the back and change the station.  
"Brainless-"  
"Don't start." I snap. She sighs.  
"Katniss it's been a few years. You need to move on." Johanna starts.  
"Move on from who?" Peeta asks.

PEETA'S POV

For some reason it bothers me that Katniss is heartbroken.  
Not that she's had a boyfriend, because she's so perfect that I'm surprised someone hasn't put a ring on her finger yet. I know I would, if she were mine.  
But she's not. No matter how bad I want her, she's not mine.  
But...why in gods name would someone leave her. Break her heart.  
Just the very thought makes my heart clench in pain and anger.  
She's just about to answer, but I blurt the words on my mind.  
"Why would someone break your heart? You're so perfect." I didn't mean to say it. Katniss's mouth shuts and she raises her eyebrows. So does Johanna, Annie, Finnick and Blight.  
Katniss's face turns slightly red.  
"Um...is that a compliment?" She asks shyly.  
What do I say now! She must know I love her!  
But to my surprise, she bursts out laughing, patting my shoulder as she passes me to go pick up a rack some kid knocked over. "Nice one, Peeta." I go to help her fix the rack but she pushes me away. "Nope, nope, nope." She smiles sweetly at me and straightens the shelf.

KATNISS'S POV

I move back to behind the counter.  
Peeta is so just trying to be nice. I am far from perfect.  
I hear two guys talking and laughing, two guys that I would recognize anywhere.  
"Chris! Gale!" They don't live near me. I live in Seattle. And they live in San Francisco, California.  
They are my cousins. Since my Mom and Effie are sisters, along with Hazelle, my mom and Effie's sister, they are my cousins.  
Not only are they my cousins, but my best friends, too  
I haven't seen them in a couple of months, so I can't help it when I jump over the counter and hug Gale.  
"What the hell Kat? Where's my damn hug!" Chris exclaims.  
"Ladies first!" It takes Gale from when I'm out of his arms and into Chris's for him to get what I'm implying.  
"Hey!" Gale exclaims.  
I grin.  
"So what are you guys doing here?" I ask. I see Haymitch, Effie's fiancé, my boss, peek his head around the corner.  
"What are you boys doing here?" He asks.  
"You will find out at dinner tomorrow." Chris says.  
"Dinner? What dinner. Where? Why the hell wasn't I invited?" I exclaim.  
"It's at Effie's. And do I look like a mind reader?" Chris jokes. I sigh loudly. Both boys are twenty two, being twins.  
The clock chimes.  
Good. Time to go.  
"Peeta! Come with us!" I exclaim when he's about to leave. I didn't mean to say it. I feel bad.  
Peeta's a good guy. A cute one, but a good one. And we are friends. We just don't normally hang out after school.  
But I won't lie when I say that I like him. I won't admit it to anyone but I want him. He's just amazing.  
And here I am, hanging with a ton of my friends that I'm going to the movies with. And we are going right now and he's just leaving.  
He turns around to face me and raises his eyebrows.  
He looks upset.  
"I'm good..."  
"No. Come Peeta!" Annie begs.  
I hope he comes. I really want him to and I'm gonna be upset if he doesn't.

PEETA'S POV

I don't know if I want to.  
Who the hell are these twins.  
I don't want to go to the movies because I want to go mope in peace.  
"That's okay, really." I insist. Katniss sighs and looks down, fiddling with the end of her braid.  
She looks upset for some reason.  
She looks back up with me, her flawless gray eyes lighter, she smiles a little.  
"Please?" She asks.  
Her voice is so damn perfect and she's so damn perfect and I hate myself for loving her so much when she hardly even sees me as a friend.  
Ever since I met her, I never really could tell her no anyways. I sigh.  
"Alright, then." I step all the way back into the store. Her eyes light up like a Christmas tree.  
"Really?" She asks excitedly.  
"Really." I nod.

KATNISS'S POV

I don't know why but I was really upset when he didn't want to come.  
Now, we're heading out of the store. "Who's car are we taking?" I ask.  
"Yours. Duh brainless. Your the only one who has a decent car. Nobody want to arrive in a piece of shit. You can just drop us off here after the movie." She says.  
"There's eight of us and my car onto holds five." I say.  
"So? Chris is in the front. Gale is in the trunk, Finnick is on the left, Blight is on the right and Peeta is in the middle. Me and Annie are on Finnick and Blight's laps."  
That is really cramped.  
I bite my lip.  
"Fine." I look for cars and the walk across the street to my sky blue Jeep Wrangler.  
The only reason I can afford this damn car is because I got it at a car lot for 2000 dollars. "Make yourself comfy. Sorry for the mess." I open the backseat and climb in, grabbing all my shit and gathering it in my arms. I climb back out and go to the back. The trunk isn't like the little one. You can touch the people in the seats from it.  
I open up the thing in the floor and drop everything in there.  
"But we're stopping at the apartment. I'm not going to the movies in this shit." I look down at the stupid work clothes, which consist of a pair of yoga pants and a athlete tank top.  
I hate it. I love the yoga pants but hate everything else.  
"I can take you home, if you'd like." I say to Peeta, who is being quiet.  
"Um...no. It's way out of the way." I points north of us. Our work is in an outlet mall and it's right off of the highway. The movie theatre is a half hour south.  
Doesn't matter, me and Jo's place is about fifteen minutes north.  
"Where at?" I ask.  
"It's...I'm still with my parents." He looks embarrassed.  
"Me too bro, me too." Blight slaps his shoulder.  
"You know the Mellark's Bakery?" He asks.  
"Yeah," I say.  
"That's it."  
"Oh! We'll stop. It's like...three miles from our apartment." I brush past him to the drivers side.  
"You know your going to get in a lot of trouble if we get caught." Peeta warns. I wave him off.  
"We'll be perfectly fine." I start the car as everyone piles in.  
"Kat gimme the charger." Chris says impatiently.  
"What? Your hands don't work." I laugh.  
"They do for sex." He says.  
"Catnip, don't talk about it here. I'm going to tell you everything later." Gale says from the back.  
As far as I knew, Chris did not lose his virginity.  
I force myself to remain silent as I back out of the parking lot and speed down the highway.  
No music is eating me alive, so I grab my phone and look up to make sure it's safe, left go of the wheel, using my knee to steer the car. I quickly plug in my phone to the car.  
"Kitty!" Finn exclaims. I look up to see I'm drifting into the other lane.  
"Oh calm down." I wave him off and press mode on the stereo. I one hand it as I unlock my phone.  
"You are a terrible driver." Gale is laughing in the backseat.  
"If Effie saw you doing this she would probably have a heart attack." Chris notes.  
"Effie won't see this, so it doesn't really matter." I turn the volume up all the way on my phone.  
"Let me choose the song." Chris says. I blast the stereo.  
"I hope you guys don't have sensitive ears." I warn.  
"Put the damn windows down. This looks stupid with the roof off but the windows up." Johanna grumbles. I put all the windows down as Chris picks the song.  
We a start hooting at his choice because it's perfect.  
We start scream singing and Chris is drumming his hands on the dashboard while I'm drumming mine on the steering wheel. We scream sing along with Animals, by  
Nickleback.

___I, I'm driving black on black, just got my license back__  
__I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track__  
__I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride__  
__Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight___

_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out__  
__I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run__  
__Your mom don't know that you were missing__  
__She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing___

_Screamin' no!__  
__We're never gonna quit, ain't nothing wrong with it__  
__Just acting like we're animals__  
__No, no matter where we go cause everybody knows__  
__We're just a couple animals___

_So come on baby, get in__  
__Get in, just get in__  
__Check out the trouble we're in___

_You're beside me on the seat, got your hand between my knees__  
__And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze__  
__It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear__  
__But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears___

_By now, no doubt that we were heading south__  
__I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth__  
__Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch__  
__It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch___

_I'm screamin' no!__  
__We're never gonna quit ain't nothing wrong with it__  
__Just acting like we're animals__  
__No, no matter where we go cause everybody knows__  
__We're just a couple animals___

_So come on baby, get in__  
__Get in, just get in__  
__Look at the trouble we're in___

_We were parked out by the tracks, we're sitting in the back__  
__And we just started getting busy when she whispered, What was that?__  
__The wind, I think, cause no one else knows where we are__  
__And that was when she started screamin', That's my dad outside the car!___

_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition__  
__Must have wound up on the floor while we were switching our positions__  
__I guess they knew that she was missing__  
__As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing___

_Screamin' no!__  
__We're never gonna quit ain't nothing wrong with it__  
__Just acting like we're animals__  
__No, no matter where we go cause everybody knows__  
__We're just a couple animals___

_So come on baby, get in__  
__(We're just a couple animals)__  
__Get in, just get in__  
__(Ain't nothing wrong with it)__  
__Check out the trouble we're in__  
__(We're just a couple animals)__  
__Get in, just get in__  
_

Peeta looks baffled and uncomfortable the whole time, although he is smiling.  
"New song!" Chris exclaims.  
"Hell no! My turn!" I exclaim. I absolutely love P!nk. She's my role model and I know every single word of every one of her songs. I own all her albums.  
I click Blow Me One Last Kiss. We all sing along.  
We stop at the bakery and Peeta jumps out.  
The second the door closes behind him, Chris silences the music.  
"You like him." He states simply.  
When I lie, my voice gets high and I smile a lot.  
"I do not!" My voice is higher than usual.  
"Kat don't lie." Annie says. I start to laugh nervously.  
"Damn. You do like him!" Johanna exclaims.  
"I don't!" I protest.  
"He's coming." Gale says.  
Chris blasts the music again.  
Peeta gets back in the car and I start driving again. Chris picks the song.  
I take out my braid and brush gently through my hair, deciding to leave it down. It's still damp from my shower this morning it's wavy. My hair is naturally wavy but it's more wavy from the braid.  
I feed my boxer, Rocky and then go downstairs.

"What took you so long?" Johanna asks curiously. I laugh.

"Jo, I was only gone like five minutes." I say.

"So?" She asks.

I roll my eyes and head to the movie theatre.

"Kat, play something slow and sing along!" Chris says.

"Yeah Catnip, I miss your singing." Gale says. I sigh quietly.

"You can sing?" Peeta demands.

"No!" once again, my voice is higher. He laughs.

"Liar." He says.

"I know what song!" Chris exclaims. Seconds later, Bad Day, by Daniel Powter blasts through the speakers. I sigh.

"I'm not singing." I say.

"Please?" Peeta asks. I bite my lip. I don't really think I'm capable of saying no to him. He so adorable and perfect and I really just…I don't think I like him. I think I love him. I think I'm in love with him.

And to see that hopeful look fade from his eyes the longer I wait to procrastinate just kills me.

"Fine. Just not this song." I say.

I take my phone from Chris and scroll through the songs.

Then I remember that I don't have the song. I mute the music and unplug my phone. When we stop at a light, I dig the album out and pop it into the CD player. I go to number 5, jar of hearts, my Christina perri.

"Sorry if you go death." I say.

"We won't." Peeta says.

"You probably will." I say.

The song starts playing and I force myself to sing, no matter how much I don't want to.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back  


"Louder please, Catnip" Gale says, his voice slightly hushed from shock. I nod in acknowledgement and sing louder so he can hear me.

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

"Well…" Peeta starts. "I'm defiantly not deaf." He laughs. "Your voice is incredible." He says.

"It's alright. Not as good as my parents were." I say. I don't like to talk about them. I still miss them.

"Were?" he asks.

"Uh…" I cough. "Yeah, they're uh…they died when I was eleven." I say quietly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He says. He doesn't add anything, to which I am grateful. I shrug and don't say a word.

The song that is on now is called Mine. This is a Christina Perri album so it's all her songs. I take out the CD and put in the p!nk one instead.

We don't dance or sing along. Everyone is just quiet. I know I'm quiet because I'm thinking about my parents.

Sure, I've moved on, but they're still my Mom and Dad. I still love them.

I know I blame myself for their deaths, even though it's not my fault.

They died in a house fire. Our house burnt down completely. When me and Prim lived in North Carolina and we were in town, at the market, the house caught fire because of the fire place. Mom and Dad were upstairs. It was Christmas time and they were wrapping. The house caught fire and the batteries in the fire alarms didn't work.

When we got home, the house was engulfed in flamces. Prim was Nine and I was Eleven.

We both were old enough to understand and we were shouting.

Gale and Chris and Aunt Hazelle lived near us at the time.

We lived with them for a bit, after Mom and Dad never came out of the hospital. Their bodies were found. They were alive, but barely.

They apparently died in the hospital.

None of the family were allowed to see them, and they didn't have a funeral.

I don't even believe they're dead.

My throat starts closing.

"Kat…" Chris whispers. I wipe my eyes.

"I'm fine." I sniff.

I blame myself because I thought that if I had waited to go to the damn market with Prim, maybe I could have stopped the fire. Maybe I could have done something to make is go away. Maybe I could have kept us alive.

"Katniss, it's not your fault." Finn whispers. I sigh.

"Can we stop talking about this!" I shout. "I…I'm sorry. I don't want to talk about this right now." I whisper.

"It's okay." Finn says.

They all make an effort to change the subject.

Eventually, they've got me laughing again.

My phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I ask.

"You were crying darling. Is everything alright?" Effie's worried voice is on the other line.

"Yeah, it's all good. What's up?" I ask. She knows me so well. She knows when I was crying just by the tone of my voice.

"Well everyone is coming for dinner tomorrow for something…unbelievable. You should come. Bring your friends honey. You're going to need them." She says gently.

"Okay. Effie?" I ask.

"Yes honey?" she asks.

"Is everything alright? Does this have something to do with you and Haymitch?"

"No darling. This is not about Haymitch and I. This is solely on you and Primrose." She says calmly. Her voice is shaky.

"Oh. Alright then, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow at…what time?" I ask.

"Okay, goodbye. I love you." she says.

"I love you too." I hang up, "Okay, spill." I cut everyone off. "What the hell is tomorrow night about? Why is it about Prim and I? What's going on?" I demand.

Gale and Chris are staring at one another, having a silent conversation. I park in front of the movie theatre and get out.

"I'm really sorry Catnip," Gale begins when I let him out of the back. "But we can't tell you." He sighs.

"Why? It's about me." I say.

"It's nothing bad." Chris says.

"And?" I ask.

"That's it. We've said too much already." Gale says.

I frown. _It's not bag and it's about me and Prim. That's not fair. I should be allowed to know what's going on in my life. This is so weird. Now I can't wait for tomorrow. And why do I have to bring my friends?_

"Will you guys come with me to Effie's tomorrow? She said I have to bring my friends. I'm going to need them, apparently." I say.

"Sure." They say in unison.

…..3….

We watch the movie, laughing as some parts. It's World War Z. It's sometimes funny.

I pick up my soda, but there is so much condensation that my hands slips up the cup. It stops for a millisecond at the top and before I can stop it, the top comes off and drops, the cup, the large, falls onto my legs and flips on its side, dumping coca cola and ice all over my white jeans.

"Shit!" I whisper under my breath.

PEETA'S POV

"Shit!" I hear Katniss, who is right next to me whisper. She's in between me and Chris. I don't feel them as a threat anymore. I think they're related.

I look at her to see her cup is on the ground and her white jeans are soaked in soda and ice. She stands up.

"I'll be right back." She whispers.

"I'm coming with you." she grabs her bag and I follow her out of the theatre.

"You know I'm a big girl. I can go by myself." She says as I follow her out of the theatre.

"I know you're a little girl with a big age. I know this is a bad neighborhood and anyone could pop out of a bush and rape you." I say. She starts laughing to herself, shaking her head.

"You're so overactive." She snorts.

"Am not." I say, nudging her playfully.

"Are too." She sticks her tongue out at me as she opens the compartment in the back of her car. "Don't look. Turn around." She smiles as she climbs into the backseat. I turn around. The top is still down. I can hear her movements. I can hear the zipper of her jeans go down. I hear her sigh irritated.

"Peeta?" she whispers. "Turn around." I turn around. She is right against the door.

Still, I can see she has no pants on. "I need you to do me a big, awkward favor." Her face is slightly red from embarrassment.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I need you to go in the back…" she takes a deep breath. "And get me some underwear."

"Okay." I go to the back of the car where she just was and get her a pair of white boy shorts. I hand them to her.

I hear her moving around a lot and then I hear the zipper of her jeans again.

The other car door opens and then she's in front of me again.

"You know that we can't get back in now? And there's still a hour and a half of the movie left." She says.

I look around at the stores.

"Let's go mess around in Target." I grin. She grins too.

KATNISS'S POV

We walk into target and start to walk around.

"Let's go up to people and give our opinions on the stuff we're buying." He suggests. I grin and grab his hand, pulling him with me.

"Mama, do you like this?" I girl that is probably Chris and Gale's little sister's age, who is fourteen asks her Mother. She is holding a bra in her hand.

"I think that is a beautiful color on you! You should get these with it!" I hand her a thong. Her mother goes pale and the girl's face goes bright red.

"Hey! Do not suggest this to my daughter!" Peeta pulls me away and we both start laughing.

"Hey Justin! Will Sarah like this?" A guy asks his…brother? Friend? Cousin? They're the same age, I believe.

"She's going to move this bro." Peeta tosses the guy a condom box.

"Bro! This is to propose to my girlfriend! How dare you even-" Peeta and I start to run away when the guy chases after us.

We dive under two racks of dresses and hold our breaths.

"Where the hell did they go!" The guy exclaims.

When I can no longer see his sneakers, Peeta and I climb back out of the racks and start to walk around again.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" I ask him.

"Yes. With my brothers, Rye and Graham." He says.

"I figured." I say.

"Let's do them." He nods at two people at the girl dresses. I almost do, but when we get closer. I realize who those two people are and I dive out of their view.

The guy, with his light brown hair and light green eyes, and the girl, who has blond long hair and blue eyes, is my sister and her boyfriend, Drew Lowden.

"What?" Peeta laughs.

"Shhh!" I shush him. "That's my sister!" I exclaim.

"I'm honestly pissed off you won't tell me what the hell tomorrow is about!" Prim snaps at Drew. "And why do I have to dress up? You know I don't like dressing up."

"I'm sorry. Effie will probably have me skinned if I tell you." Drew does down sincere in his apology.

"I'll bet she told Katniss. That's so not fair." Prim is exactly like me, but younger.

"She didn't tell Katniss. I promise you that." Drew says.

"Can you at least tell me why I have to dress up?" Prim demands.

"Because you do," Drew says.

"Peeta, let's go around and look at dresses. Wait for them to notice us, first." I say. I do need a dress, if Prim is getting one.

He nods and we get around the whole section to the other side of the dress area. I start to look.

"Whatever, Drew. I'm calling Katniss. I'll be she knows." Prim says. Peeta is standing aside me when my phone starts ringing.

I pull it out of my pocket and press answer.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Oh! Wow! Turn around!" I look over my shoulder, see Prim, raise my eyebrows and hang up.

"Hey Prim." I walk over to her. "Drew." They nod at me.

"Who's the hunk?" Prim whispers. "Are you finally deciding not to be frigid?" she whispers. I sigh.

"Peeta, come here." I say. "Prim, Drew, This is my friend Peeta. Peeta, this is my sister Prim and her boyfriend Drew." I announce. Peeta waves behind me, scrolling through his phone.

"So…why are we going to Effie's tomorrow? I know she told you."

"Actually, she didn't. Why are we going?" I ask Drew.

"I can't tell you." He says.

"Fine then, tell Prim." I flick through the dresses.

"He won't. I want to know what is going on." Prim says.

"We could go interrogate Effie till she spills."

"No!" Drew explodes.

"Yeah, that's a really bad idea." Peeta cuts in.

Prim and I both stare at him.

"So you know then?" I ask casually.

"Well…I…Um…Gale and Chris had to tell us, on Effie's orders." Peeta stutters.

"Unbelievable," I pull out my phone and dial Effie.

"Hello?" she asks frantically. I hear familiar voices in the back background. It bugs me, because I know the voices, I just can't put faces to them. I hear her shush them. "Katniss darling, what is it?" she asks.

"What the hell is going on?" I demand.

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

"Put it on speaker." Prim orders. I do as she says. "Effie what is going on? Why are we coming over tomorrow? It's so wrong for every single person to know except for me and Katniss."

"Yeah, it's rude. Just tell us." I say.

"I cannot." She actually hangs up on us.

Wow. How rude.

**Okay, so I know you guys are getting mad at me for constantly changing stories. I'm sorry. **

**I keep changing because when I run out of ideas, I get writers block. **

**So I wrote this. **

**There is on person on the plant, other than we, that knows what's going to happen tomorrow in the story. **

"**You'll be surprised, to say the least. **

**I just want to hear what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**-KatPeeta22**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake to the sound of my stupid alarm clock blaring.

I set my alarm for three. I am seriously just waking up at three in the afternoon.

The house is dead silent except for the sound of Rocky, my boxer's paws on the tile.

I groan and sit up, dragging myself to the bathroom.

In two hours, I find out what is going on. Everyone is taking their own cars except for Johanna, who is coming with me.

We're going out to dinner, so I have to dress up.

We all have to dress up.

Effie's orders. Again.

I have three missed calls, one from Effie, one from Prim and one from Drew.

I'm standing in the bathroom, naked as I dial Effie.

"Hello?" she asks.

"You call, right?" I ask.

"Yes. I just wanted to apologize for hanging up on you and Primrose last night. It was inappropriate of me." She says.

"Oh, that's okay." I say.

"Okay, make sure to look nice honey." She says.

"I will. I'll see you in a few hours. Love you." I say.

"I love you too." She hangs up.

I start the shower and step in.

I wash my hair six times because I don't want to get out. I wash my body ten times and then shave all over.

I get out and hear everyone's voices in the living room. I wrap myself in a towel.

"Kat!" Blight stops me. Peeta, Chris, Gale, Blight, Finn and Annie are standing in the living room.

"What?" I ask.

"Where's Johanna?" he demands.

"Asleep, I think." I think.

"Go wake her." He says.

"Hell no, do it yourself." Then I turn around and walk into my bedroom. Annie is in a lilac dress, the guys are in button down shirts and jeans.

I lock my door, drop my towel and dry my hair.

"Gale! Can you feed Rocky?" I call.

"Sure Catnip," Gale calls.

I pull on my dress, which is lace on the top and white flowing on the bottom. I love this dress so much. It doesn't show much and I don't need a bra with it.

I walk out of my room and go back into the bathroom.

"Hell no Brainless! I need the damn shower." Johanna says.

"When has me being in the bathroom ever stopped you from taking a shower?" I ask, pausing outside the door.

"Good point." She walks in.

As she showers, I brush and curl my hair. I put lotion on my legs, too.

Then after putting on deodorant, I slip back into my bedroom and get my beige heels on. I dial Prim, spray on perfume, and then go into the living room, my keys, phone, charger and wallet in my clutch.

"Hello?" She asks.

"You called?" I say.

"Right, can you pick Drew and I up?" she asks. "I'm really nervous for this and would rather have you with me than just Drew when I walk in the door." She says.

"Right, sure, I don't see why not." I say.

"Okay." She hangs up on me.

Johanna comes out of the bathroom at four thirty. She comes into the living room at five, completely ready.

We are supposed to be there right now.

"Dammit. Now we're late." I walk out of the apartment with everyone behind me and run down the stairs in heels.

Remind me to thank Effie later for my skills in high heels.

Everyone follows me as I speed to Prim's.

I run out of the car and put up my hand to make them stay in their car and then run up the driveway and bang on the door.

"Stop having sex! We're late!" I shout. Then I turn around and run back into the car, holding down the horn till they get out of their cars.

Prim has on a light blue dress and Drew has on basically the same thing the guys on.

The second they're in the car; I speed down to Effie's.

All of the cars of every single person in my family is around the street.

"We're going to be in so much trouble." It's six. We were supposed to be here an hour ago.

"Hey. Who the hell has that car?" Prim nods at one of the cars.

I follow her view and see an extremely unfamiliar car.

"I don't know. You know Uncle Bryce is always getting new cars." I say.

"No. That's his car right there." She says.

"Well I don't know Prim." I go to open the door, but Gale shoves past me.

"Lemme go first!" he exclaims loudly.

"Why?" I demand.

"Yeah, why do you get to go first?" Prim asks.

"Because I said." He slips in the house.

We're forced to wait for five minutes.

Then Gale walks back out.

He lets everyone go in first and then finally, goes inside and waves Prim and I forwards.

The two of us exchange nervous looks and walk inside, side by side.

_No. There's…that's not possible! Impossible! I can't…this…what the hell?_

Prim has a death grip on my arm. My face must be comical. My eyes are wide and my eyebrows are raised in shock, my mouth not moving, slightly open. Prim starts to silently cry, and I start right after her.

This can't be possible.

My whole entire family is standing in the living room, all of them dressed up.

And the two people in the center. Prim looks like a younger version of the female, who has tears sliding down her cheeks, and I look like a younger version of the male. They both look cautious.

Because I've spent the last ten years of my life thinking they were dead.

Prim is staring at me, waiting for me to make the first move. When it comes to things like this, she turns back into my little sister, who relied on me for everything.

_But…I kind of knew they were alive. We couldn't see them in the hospital…no funeral…as eleven, I was too dumb to understand, but as I started to get older, I got it. _

_They're alive. They always were. _

_But why didn't they come see us?_

_Didn't they care? _

It's time like these that my A.D.D is at its worst.

I look to Effie, who has tears.

All the girls do.

I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think. I'm so confused and I just want to scream.

_This doesn't make any sense! If they cared, they would have come to Prim and I. They said they loved us. They read up bedtime stories. Was the first eleven years of my life a lie? _

I can't possibly understand. Prim has the same look on her face that I have on mine.

But slowly, the puzzle snaps into place.

They do love us. They always did.

They didn't know who took us in. Everything was destroyed. No money or phone. They couldn't get jobs because they had no money to do so. They couldn't call.

How have they been surviving the last ten years?

Then I know Cinna, the closest family friend I had as a child. He took them in.

I'll bet they passed out in the room and hit their heads.

Memory loss, they forgot the numbers.

Cinna didn't have them.

We pretty much left the day after it happened. When we were informed they died.

Why would the doctor say they died? Why?

Unless…

Unless it was Snow that was the doctor. He hates our family because we were poor and still were happy and healthy.

Suddenly, I'm pulled back in time.

"_May I speak with you, Mrs. Trinket?" Snow asks, shooting Prim and I a glare. _

_He took Effie into the back, and when she came back, she was crying. _

"_They're gone. We cannot have a funeral. It's not allowed. They're too grotesque." Effie whispers. _

Snow lied. He hated us so much that he broke our family.

Snow destroyed our family because we were happier than him.

They never died. He healed them completely and then lied to break us up.

Prim is still waiting for me to do something. I don't know how much time has passed.

Instead of acknowledging them, I blurt something stupid. "Sorry we're late!" Everyone raises their eyebrows.

"It's fine…" Effie looks at my parents and then me and Prim.

Prim is staring at me incredulously.

"I…" I cough. "Hi."

God, I'm such an idiot.

I swear I can't get any stupider.

I give up on speaking, release Prim and run over to them, hugging both of them. Prim joins me right away.

I'm so glad that I don't wear makeup.

"He lied! Didn't he lie! He hated us so much because he had more money and we were still happier! He lied to break us up! When you passed you got memory loss! Then you forgot the numbers, Cinna took you guys in and we moved in with Effie!" I exclaim. Mom and Dad start nodding.

"Yes he did." Mom says.

"You've been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?" Dad asks, whipping my tears. I start nodding.

"I knew something was up. They would still do a funeral. And you're always allowed to visit, especially immediate family members!" I exclaim.

"Exactly!" Dad exclaims.

We all fall into an awkward silence.

Then, Dad slowly leans over and whispers in my ear, "So…I hear you've got the eyes for Peeta Mellark. He's the blond with blue eyes over there, right?" he asks. He backs away to watch my face. I feel my cheeks head up. He grins.  
"No!" my voice is high and then I start laughing.

"Whatever it is, she's lying." Johanna walks over. "I'm Johanna. I've been best friends with Katniss since sixth grade. We're roommates."

"It is wonderful to meet you, Johanna." Dad shakes her hand.

"Yes, it is wonderful." Mom shakes her hand.

"I'm Finnick! I've been best friends with Kitty as long as Johanna has!" Finn shakes both my parents' hands. Blight and Annie do the same, then Peeta.

They make sure to be extra nice to Peeta.

After talking for a while, Effie starts to have a panic attack.

"We must go! Our reservations are at seven! We're going to be late!" She exclaims. "Everyone follow me! Then we can just go to Katniss and Johanna's apartment, since it's a couple of minutes from the restaurant." She always does this. Invites a ton of people to Johanna and I's house.

I look at Johanna, who looks as panicked as I feel.

The apartment is not clean under any circumstances.

"We can?" I ask, messing with a piece of my hair.

"I'm sorry. Is that a problem? We can always come back here thirty five minutes and waste gas." She says. Her voice doesn't sound rude or sarcastic, but I know she thinks I'm being disrespectful. I look at Johanna for help.

"Just watch your step. It's not exactly clean." She says.

"That's fine. You can just clean it while we chat." Effie smiles bubbly.

"Right." I grumble. "So we're going then?" I ask.

"Yes, let's go." She says.

"I'm going to ride with Mom and Dad, okay Katniss?" Prim asks.

"Sure," I say.

We all head out to the cars, which I now know the one that Prim and I didn't recognize is my parents. Johanna gets in the passenger seat of my Jeep and I get in the drivers.

"When Effie see's our house, she's going to have a heart attack." Johanna says.

"I know she is." I sigh and get back out, putting the top of the jeep again so we can talk without anyone overhearing us. I get back in and slam the door. "I can't stand when she does this. She always invites herself and a ton of people. This is going to suck when she walks in the door. I will end up snapping at her." I warn.

"Oh I know. I will want to, but I like to stay on Effie's good side." Johanna replies.

"Me too," I see everyone is waiting for me to start following Effie so they can go. I carefully get behind her, making sure I don't hit anyone as I slide my Jeep through the small space. "Where is this dinner at? I hate being behind Effie. She drives almost twenty below the speed limit." I say. Johanna laughs.

"I know she does, Brainless. Here, let me see your phone." She says.

I hand her my phone as I hardly touch the gas so I don't slam into Effie's car.

In thirty seconds, Johanna has the GPS on. The family behind us looks annoyed.

I wait till there's a break in traffic in the lane to the left of us and turn on my signal. I see Chris, who is behind me grin.

Then I slam down on the gas and cut Effie off, breathing a sigh of relief as I speed down the highway. Everyone else cuts Effie off so she's in the back of the line. My phone beeps with Finn's number.

Finn: _I sure hope you know where you're going, Kitty._

Me: _So do I _

Johanna puts her feet on the dashboard and fiddles with the radio as I drive. We both sing along to the radio.

It takes forty minutes to get there because of traffic.

Effie and Haymitch are in an argument when I get out of the car.

"Katniss that was so disrespectful of you!" Effie scolds me.

"Sorry, I can't drive slowly. And I don't exactly have the money to say for a ticket, so…" I trail off.

She sighs loudly. "We almost got into a car accident because of your reckless driving." She says.

"We did not. I was nowhere near hitting your car." I defend myself. She sighs.

"Okay Katniss, okay." She stalks off inside of the restaurant.

"Was I even near her car?" I ask everyone.

"Not even close. She just loves overreacting." Haymitch says.

We all head inside as Effie talks to the lady and get us our seats.

When Peeta sits next to me, he looks panicked.

"Look across the restaurant, last table in the front, to the left." He mutters under his breath. I do exactly as he says, my gut clenching in panic.

"Fuck. That's the guy from last night that wanted to kill us, isn't it?" I whisper.

"Looks like it," he whispers back. We both look at the table to see the guy shooting us the most deathly glare known to man.

"This is not looking good," I whisper.

"Agreed, I've got your back if you've got mine." He whispers.

"Deal." We shake hands under the table.

We both watch as the guy says something to the girl across from him and then stands and walks towards Peeta and I.

"Shit." I hiss.

"Act confused." He mutters, seconds before the guy is standing before us.

"Excuse me. You two look oddly familiar." The guy says. Our whole family trails off on their conversation.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes. Were you two are target last night?" he asks.

"Target?" I repeat.

"No. We're not from around here. "Were just visiting," Peeta lies. He is an incredible liar. He doesn't even bat an eye.

"Are you sure? You didn't by any chance…hand me some condoms?" he asks. It's a struggle to keep from laughing.

"Condoms?" I repeat. "You must be mistaking us for someone else. We just got into the city this morning." I say.

"Oh." He looks at his girlfriend to make sure she's not looking. "Sure you were." He snarls. "Watch your backs." He walks off, back to his girlfriend. Peeta and I start laughing.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Prim blurts.

"Oh…Peeta and I went to Target last night, remember? We kind of handed a little girl a thong to go with her bra and…handed that guy a box of condoms while he was buying his outfit he is wearing to propose to his girlfriend. He got really pissed and chased us around the store. We lost him when we hid in a rack of dresses." I explain.

Johanna starts to cackle, giving us a high five.

"Nice!" she exclaims.

Gasps fill the restaurant. Every head is facing the guy.

Peeta grabs my arm when he proposes.

The girl bursts into tears, and instead of kissing him and saying yes or nodding, like I will when I get proposed to, she shakes her head and flees the restaurant.

And instead of going after her like expected, the guy turns to us.

"I'd suggest you two run for your lives. He looks pretty mad. Just come back when you lose him." Dad says, looking worried.

I unbuckle my heels and slide out of the restaurant after Peeta.

"This is you two faults! I'll bet you two will get married and have kids! You're so obviously in love with one another! Now look what you've done! You two will live happily ever after, and now I can't! Because you distracted me last night!" he shouts. I slowly grab my keys; because I have a feeling I'm going to need them.

_Peeta and I? In love?_ _I know I love him, but I doubt that the feeling is reciprocated. _

To everyone's surprise, the guy pulls out a knife and charges us. Peeta has my arm, running. The guy chases us.

"I'm going to kill you!" he shouts before we exit the restaurant. I can hear my family's panicked cries when the guy gets a grip on my arm.

Peeta shoves the guy, literally picks me up and bolts.

The guy gets in his car and chases us.

Peeta runs me all the way to my apartment. The guy's footsteps are on the stairs.

I get the door unlocked just as the guy gets in front of me.

The guy looks just about ready to kill me.

"Rocky!" I holler. She comes running. When she sees in being threatened, she starts snarling, barring her teeth. Peeta is pale for some reason.

Rocky starts barking and lunging at the guy. Soon enough, he back away and heads down the stairs. Rocky walks back to me and begins sniffing me. I shut the door and turn to Peeta to see him on the ground.

"Peeta?" I ask, frantic. That's when I notice the blood on my side. It's not my blood.

It's Peeta's blood.

The guy cut his arm really deep. "Peeta! Oh my god!"

I hear the front door open behind me but I pay no attention to my family as they walk into the living room. His eyes are starting to slide closed and I'm panicking and crying.

"Peeta! Peeta!" I start shaking his shoulder. "Peeta! Stay with me Peeta!"

"Katniss!" Mom's voice, going into the nursing mode she always did when I was a kid comes into my senses. "Go get me a washcloth with warm water, a needle and thread and a blanket." She says.

"But-"

"Now!" she shouts. I look at Peeta to see he's out cold.

"And some Band-Aids and some hydrogen peroxide."

I do as she says, panicked. Gale, Chris and Finn lift Peeta onto the kitchen table.

"Katniss go change. You're covered in blood." Prim says before going to help mom. I completely ignore her and grab my back that Johanna set on the counter.

"What are you doing?" Effie demands.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm calling the fucking police!" I shout at her. I dial 911 and walk off to my bedroom. I pull off the dress and put on jeans and a t-shirt, as I explain everything that happened from last night to now to the officer on the other line.

"Okay miss, what is your address?" she asks.

"901 8th Avenue, Seattle WA 98104. It's building three, right door on the top of the top floor." I hang up.

Seconds later, sirens fill the air.

"How old is Peeta?" Mom asks as she works away at his arm.

"Twenty one." I reply.

"Then you need to call his mother. They won't because he is an adult." She says. I Hold my breath and walk over to Peeta, almost throwing up as she stiches his arm. His face is contorted in pain, even though he's unconscious. I dig his phone from his pocket and pray he has no passcode.

He doesn't.

For some reason, I really don't want to call his parents and tell them their son got stabbed in the arm.

Did he say his brother's names?

"Please tell me you know one of his brother's names." I beg Haymitch.

"Um…Rye and Graham, I believe." He says.

I search through Peeta's contacts and decide to give it a shot and dial the one labeled "Rye"

"Hey bro," Rye says. "What the hell is up?" he asks it like he were saying 'What's up'

"Um…" the guy is silent. "Are you Peeta's brother?" I ask weakly.

"Yeah, are you Katniss?" Rye asks.

"Yes." I mumble.

"And why are you on my brother's phone? Where is he?" he asks. The sirens are getting louder. Mom just finishes his arm when there's a knock on the door.

"Well…last night Peeta and I were at Target messing with people," I begin.

"I know. He told me and Graham and out parents." He says.

"Rye, who is that?" I hear a woman in the background.

"Hold on Ma, I think there's something wrong with Peeta." Rye says. Johanna opens the door.

"And um…we messed with this guy-"

"The one that you two had to run from?" Rye asks.

"Yes. And when we went out to dinner today, the guy was there. He proposed to his girl and she said no. He got pissed and…long story short, the guy stabbed Peeta in the arm…and…he's unconscious on my kitchen table. My Mom sewed his arm up…" I trail off.

My mother is arguing with the paramedics.

Rye is whispering to his family.

"Katniss honey? I'm Peeta's Mom. Do you think you could give me your address? Do you mind if we come and see him?" A woman comes over the phone.

"Not at all, it's 901 8Th Avenue, Seattle Washington 98104. It's the first door on the right of the top floor in building three." I say.

"Okay, thank you honey." The line goes dead.

"I'm telling you there is no reason to take him to the hospital. I'm a nurse. His pulse his fine. I gave him medicine for the pain. He is perfectly fine." Mom exclaims.

"Alright then, just call if there's a problem." The paramedic says. A cop comes over to me and starts to question. I answer best I can.

Eventually, all the paramedics leave. It's late now.

There's a knock on the door.

Johanna gets the door and four Peeta that are clearly related to Peeta walk in.

The second I feel a tiny bit of tiredness creep in, I open the fridge and get out a monster energy drink.

People start to nod off, but I refuse.

"Do you mind if we say?" Mrs. Mellark asks. "I'm guessing you're Katniss. Peeta has explained you so well. You really are beautiful." She says.

"Um…no I don't mind, Johanna, do you?" I ask, looking behind me. She's gone, probably in bed. "Oh it's fine. She won't mind. And uh…thank you." I say.

"You're welcome darling." She smiles.

….1….

An hour later, everyone is asleep in various places. I am the only one awake. The only light is coming from the city.

It illuminates Peeta's face.

He groans quietly. I set down my forth can of Monster and hop off the counter.

"Peeta?" I whisper. He slowly opens his eyes and stares at me. I almost break. He mumbles something I cannot understand. "Hmm?" I brush his blond curls, trying to avoid my thoughts of how much I want to kiss him right now.

"I said did you call my Mom?" he mumbles.

"I called Rye. Your parents and brothers are here. Everyone is asleep." I whisper, pulling up a chair beside his good arm. He cups my face with his good arm.

"You should be sleeping. It's late." He whispers.

"I'm not tired." I whisper back.

"Because you've been sucking down those energy drinks." He whispers. There is a bead of sweat on his temple. My eyebrows furrow in confusion and I raise my hand to his forehead to find its burning. I get him some water and help his drink it and then I get him some fever reducer and make him take it.

"If I ever see that guy again so help me g-"

"No Katniss. I'm not gonna let you." he sounds anger and his voice is serious. He's staring with such intensity into my eyes.

"Why?" I whisper.

He raises his good hand to the back of my head and slowly pulls my lips to his. His eyes don't move from mine till he shuts his before I shut mine.

It's nearly a minute before he pulls away. "Because I love you. I don't want you to get hurt."


	3. Chapter 3

I book myself with shifts at work to avoid Peeta. It's been a week and my mom said he cannot come to work for a week.  
He works tomorrow. The day I have off.  
I doubt he remembers it. The kiss. I'll bet that was just his fever talking. I'll bet that was his fevers actions.  
Tonight I have to go to dinner with the family.  
I'm dreading it because I'm nearly positive that someone knows.  
I think I hear someone gasp when we kissed. I'm so not looking forward to this.  
"Sweetheart don't go just yet. I want to talk with you before you go to Effie's and get completely shocked." Haymitch' voice stops me.  
I turn to face him.  
"We know you and Peeta kissed. Gale saw and spilled it. Now the whole family thinks you and Peeta are either going to stop being friends or do friends with benefits. They're going to lecture you." he explains.

PEETA'S POV

I think she's just acting like it hasn't happened. Thanks to Katniss's Mom, my arm is just a cut, not a place where I was stabbed.  
Johanna said that Katniss is going to Effie's tonight, so I can't go see her.  
This is gonna suck.

KATNISS'S POV

"I don't want to hear it! It didn't mean anything! I'm twenty one years old! I'm not going to do that friends with benefits shit with someone I'm in love with!" I shout at my family and Johanna, who I count as my sister. She comes to every gathering. She always has.  
My eyes widen with realization at what I've just admitted to everyone.  
So what do I do when I panic? I make a run for it.  
Chris is much faster.  
"Okay. So you're in love with him!" Johanna shouts, standing up livid. "You should know better!"  
"Why!" I shout back.  
"Because you were the one that helped Annie with Finnick! They were in the same situation as you and Peeta. Annie avoided him because she was too damn scared. He wanted her to come to him and she wouldn't! He almost found someone else! Remember they didn't see one another for one month! Annie tried to fucking kill herself Katniss! You brought her back! Don't be like them! You're in love with him Katniss. He wants you. Why won't you go to him?" She starts out shouting, but ends up whispering.  
She is completely right. I just…  
"You are afraid of rejection, aren't you honey?" Mom whispers.  
I won't admit it. I refuse to admit it.  
"She's afraid of rejection. If she gets rejected she won't move on. They will never have a chance." Johanna says. "But Brainless…PEETA IS NOT GOING TO REJECT YOU! HE IS HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH YOU!" She shouts.  
"Peeta does not love me." I whisper.  
"He told you he does." Gale says.  
"That was just the fe-"  
"Did you hear the sincerity in his voice?" Gale cuts me off. "Because I sure did, He loves you Katniss."  
"Seriously, He won't reject you. He wants you. He wants to marry you. He loves you. What are you waiting for?" Johanna whispers.  
She is completely right.  
"Now. Tonight me, Annie. Finnick and Blight are going on a double date to the movies. You're not coming and neither is Peeta. He is coming over to our house and you two are going to talk about this." Johanna says.  
"But-"  
"No buts. Let's go."

….t…  
Peeta arrives five minutes after they leave.  
I really don't want to do this.  
I get up and pull open the door.  
"How's your arm?" I ask after he walks into the room.  
"It's fine," he says while I shut the door.  
I really plan on avoiding the topic.  
After a little while of just watching TV, we decide to watch the movie.  
I don't think I realize that I am making the best mistake I've ever made.  
We start Friends with Benefits, laughing at random parts. I'm lying on the couch with my legs on his lap.  
When it gets to the sex scenes, it becomes awkward. I start to get uncomfortable and begin to move around a lot. I hate being around the teenage stage, where even kissing can get you thirsty.  
I'm only twenty one. It's very easy to get thirsty.  
So of course, I blurt the stupidest thing I could possibly say.  
"I wonder what sex is like. Is it nice?" My face goes slightly red. His eyes widen and his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline.  
"I've um…I didn't…I've never-" he stutters  
"Had sex?" I cut him off.  
"Yes." He mutters. "I'm surprised you haven't."  
"The feeling mutual." I mutter.  
The sex scene ends and our attention goes back to the movie.  
When another sex scene comes, I begin getting uncomfortable again.  
"I wonder if they're exaggerating it." I ask.  
"Me too. I doubt it…I mean…" he lets out a nervous laugh but doesn't say anything. I sigh and pull my legs off his lap, sitting up next to him.  
It goes back to the normal movie. Another sex scene comes. I sigh loudly. I feel his eyes on me. I look up at him to see his eyes are dark blue.  
We stare at each other.  
Suddenly, our lips are frantically together, my fingers are knotted into his hair. He pushes me down onto the couch. There is absolutely no stopping us now.

…22….

JOHANNA'S POV

When I get home with Annie, Finnick and Blight, the house is dead silent. The TV screen is blue, telling me a movie was on. There is a bowl on untouched popcorn on the coffee table and Brainless is nowhere to be seen. It's not even late. Only ten.  
"Where's Katniss and Peeta?" Annie whispers.  
"No clue. Brainless normally doesn't go to bed the day before she has off till one or two." I frown.  
"Wasn't Peeta's car in the parking lot still?" Blight asks.  
"Yeah, I think so." I say, walking over to the blinds as Finnick flips on the light. I look out the window to see that in fact, Peeta's car is still parked across the street. "That's his car alright. So where the hell are they?" I see Brainless's car, too.  
I frown.  
"Wait a minute…" I let out an incredulous laugh and walk to her bedroom. The door is ajar. I push it open and my jaw goes completely slack.  
Peeta is lying next to Katniss, his body bare. There is a sheet at his waist but it's low enough to see the V that leads down to his dick. There is their clothes all over the floor. Katniss's head is on his chest and she is obviously braless.  
"You guys are not going to believe this!" I whisper, running into the living room.  
"What?" Annie asks.  
"Shhh! Come here! Stay silent!" they all follow me down the hall.  
"Holy shit!" Finnick whispers.  
Okay, I know I told Brainless to lighten up and stop being such a baby, but this is so much more than I bargained for.  
So, without hesitation, I pull out my phone and Face Time Gale, who is with Effie. The entire family is staying with her.  
"Hey Johanna." He says.  
I walk away from their bedroom. "Listen." I begin. "Get everyone sixteen and older and get far away from any noise, stay completely silent and then whisper when you're ready. You guys are not going to believe this." I say.  
"Um…okay." I wait patiently. "Okay, ready." I say.  
"And make sure everyone can see the screen. Keep your reactions in your head."  
"Okay…"Haymitch trails off. I switch the camera so it's in front of me.  
I walk down the hall to Katniss's room. Finnick, Blight and Annie move out of my way. I put the camera on Katniss and Peeta.  
"We can't see it!" Gale whispers. I am so glad that this apartment has dimmers. I put Katniss's like on all the way down and flip the light on. They still can't see, so I turn it up a bit so they can see. I see all their faces register shock. Katniss begins to stir. I don't panic. She's an idiot when she's half awake.  
"Jo?" she mumbles.  
"Yes Brainless?" I whisper. She's not exposing herself, nor is she exposing Peeta.  
"What are you doing?" She whispers.  
"Just showing everyone that we got more than we bargained for." I reply.  
"Oh," She mumbles, half awake.  
"Hey Brainless?" I ask.  
"Hmm?" I mumbles.  
"Your almost showing Peeta off." I nod at Peeta, where the sheets are slowly sliding away from his dick.  
She sits up, pulls the sheets so they cover him more, lays down, puts her head on his chest and drifts off again.  
"Brainless, one more thing." She makes a low whining noise.  
"Whaaaat?" she whines.  
"Are you okay? A little sore?" I ask.  
"A little sore. Good sore. So it's okay." She says. Peeta begins to stir. I bolt from the room and shut the door. I lock it from the outside and press the phone to the door.  
"Who are you talking to?" I hear him ask.  
"Johanna." Katniss says.  
"Johanna?" Peeta repeats. He's not an idiot when he's half asleep I can tell. "Katniss, do you realize that she knows?" he asks.  
"Know's what?" Katniss whines. Her voice is light and high when she's tired and honestly, I'm perfectly straight but I think it's adorable, like little kid adorable.  
"What we did." Peeta says.  
"Oh. That's okay. What did we do?" She asks tiredly.  
"Um…I'll tell you when you're actually awake and your head is screwed on right." He says.  
"What's wrong with my head?" she asks.  
"Nothing," he says.  
"Peeta." She mumbles.  
"Hmm?" he asks.  
"I love you." I can see everyone's jaw's drop on the phone, along with mine, Finnick's, Blight's and Annie's  
Peeta is silent for a long time. I have a feeling Katniss is wide awake by now, probably mentally panicked.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that ye-" She cuts off suddenly.  
"I never thought I would hear those words leave your lips and be directed towards me." he whispers.  
"So I wasn't stupid for saying that?" she asks. I can hear the shyness in her voice.  
"No." he whispers. "Are you actually awake now?" he asks. I hear her laugh.  
"I don't know what that means, but yes." She says. Peeta starts whispering something. I hear Katniss gasp and then, "JOHANNA!"  
I smirk. That's my girl.

KATNISS'S POV

Shit  
Fuck  
Shit  
Fuck  
Shit  
Fuck  
Please tell me this isn't happening.  
"Get dressed." I whisper, standing up and pulling my clothes on.  
Not only did I completely just show Johanna that I had sex with Peeta, that I practically touched his dick when he was sleeping, admitted I was sore AND told him I loved him, but I admitted all that to the goddamn family because she was on Face Time with them.  
So now I'm pissed. Did she really have to fucking Face Time them? Peeta is dressed a second before I am. I storm out of my bedroom to see she is off Face Time and is sitting at the kitchen table with Annie, Finnick and Blight. I rip open the fridge and get a beer because I really need something to keep me calm.  
"What the hell was that?" I ask. Peeta looks embarrassed.  
"What was what?" She asks innocently, getting up to get everyone else a beer as well.  
"I think I'm gonna go. My Mom locks the bakery doors at midnight." Peeta says.  
"Okay," I say. He waves and leaves, shutting the door.  
"Cut the shit. He's gone. Why the fuck would you do that?" I take a large swig of the beer.  
She takes a long drawl, drowning half of it.  
"I'm going to bed." She finishes the rest of her beer, throws it in the garbage and walks off without a word.  
I storm off to my bedroom and slam the door.

…4…..

"Hello?" I grumble half awake.  
"Lily called in sick. I need you at work now." Haymitch says. I sigh loudly and hang up on him.  
"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I lash out at my lamp and it shatters against the wall.  
He doesn't fucking need me at work, he wants me there because Peeta is working right now and my whole family is going to magically show up and mess with Peeta and I.  
I break down crying in the shower, and keep crying as I dress and eat.  
Johanna look like she feels sorry for me, and she actually hugs me before I leave.  
"I'm sorry Brainless. Really, I am. I'll see you later, okay?" I nod and walk off.  
I'm still crying when I get to work.  
I out my bag in the back and try to force myself to stop crying.  
"Katniss? What the matter?" He asks worriedly. I wrap my arms around his waist and hide me face in his chest. He runs his fingers through my hair.  
"Katniss." I tilts my chin up so our eyes meet. I hide my face right back in his chest.  
"I just don't know what to do anymore. I can't do anything without doing it wrong. I don't like my life right now because it seems like everyone is making it a joke. Every single thing I do is a mistake. I can't stand myself." We're not busy at all today and nobody is actually in here right now. He's silent for a long time, rubbing my back.

PEETA'S POV

I honestly don't like Katniss's family right now. They're doing this to her. She was perfectly fine and now look at her.  
I realize this is the first time I have ever seen her cry.  
Well the first time she's come to me crying. I don't like it when she cries.  
I don't understand why her family treats her like this. I feel back for her. I rest my chin on her head.  
"I'm sorry." I whisper.

KATNISS'S POV

Of course he blames himself.  
"For?" I mumble.  
"This started when I came around Katniss. It's my fault." He says.  
"This is not your fault." I say.  
"We should just go back to the way we were before. To being friends at work only." He whispers.  
"I don't want to. I can't." I whisper.  
"You two are supposed to be working." Haymitch says. I slide out of Peeta's arms  
"There's nobody even fucking here!" I exclaim.  
"So what! Go find something to do, then!" He exclaims.  
"There isn't anything to do!" I shouts. Haymitch narrows his eyes.  
"Your fired. Family or not. Your fucking fired."  
"Whatever! I hate this fucming family in the first place."

PEETA'S POV

I hate her family. He is seriously firing her!  
I watch her go.  
"Now get to work." Haymitch snaps at me when the door slams shut behind her.  
I stare at him. I let my face grow disgusted.  
"Fuck you. I quit." I get my stuff and walk out of the store.  
I see her, sobbing, her head on the steering wheel.

KATNISS'S POV

I hate my life so much right now! I can't keep doing this. I feel like there is a constant weight on my shoulders.  
I can't keep doing this. One day, the weight is going to be like a plastic bag on my head and I'm going to be suffocating. I'll commit sucide or something. I start my car and slam down on the gas, speeding home.  
"I thought you had to work today?" Finn asks.  
"I got fired. Do you guys remember when Plutarch, that guy called, and he offered me a job in New York City. In the office? I told him I wasn't ready for something like that and he said to call him whenever I was?" I ask.  
"Yeah..." Johanna trails off.  
"Well...I'm calling him." I say.  
"That job is in New York City." Johanna stands up.  
"I know it is. I'm moving to New York City." She stares at me.  
"Can I tell you something?" Jo asks.  
"What is it?" I ask as I start packing my things. I'm not telling my family I'm leaving.  
"He offered me a job there too." She says.  
"Seriously?" I ask.  
"Yes." She says. "Wanna stay roomies?"  
I grin.  
"Of course I do."  
"Well I'm transferring then." Finn says.  
"Same." Annie says.  
"Diddo," Blight says.  
I pull out my phone and dial Plutarch.  
"Hello this is Heavensbee Productions, how my I help you?"  
"Um, is this Plutarch?" I ask.  
"No ma'am, this is his secretary." She says.  
"Can I speak with him?" I ask.  
"Let me see." She's silent for a long time. "He said he's busy." She says.  
"Okay. Can you tell him it's Katniss Everdeen and Johanna Mason?" I ask. The women sighs and then it's silent again.  
"Okay. He said he'll talk with you. One moment please." I out the phone on speaker.  
"Hello? Miss Everdeen? Miss Mason?"  
"Hello. So um...you told us to call when we were ready?" I ask.  
"Correct." He says. "Does this mean your ready?"  
"It does indeed."  
"Wonderful! You start in two weeks exactly, on July twenty first at six in the morning." He says.  
"Great! We'll be there!" Johanna says.  
"Wonderful!" He hangs up.  
"Be where?" Peeta asks, his voice laced in pain. I look up to see him standing before me.  
"Um..." I look to Johanna for help. She simply shrugs and walks off. Finn, Annie and Blight follow her.  
"I'm um...moving to New York. I got a steady job there." I say.  
"Oh." He says. "Congratulations."

We leave today. My heart is pounding in my ear. Everyone is already in their cars waiting. I'm waiting for Peeta.  
My head is in my hands and I'm sitting on the stairs.  
I hear a car pull up in front of me. When I manage to drag my head up, Peeta is standing before me. My heart shatters when I see his eyes are red rimmed.  
I fly up off the step and jump into his arms, my legs locking around his waist. He pulls me close, his breathing coming out in uneven gasps.

PEETA'S POV

She's moving all the way to New York City. I'm happy for her. Really, I am.  
I just don't want to be without her.  
My heart is racing. I pull her as close as I can, breathing into her hair, fighting tears.  
Too soon, she hops down.  
"I'm really going to miss you." She whispers.  
"I'm gonna miss you too."  
My heart feel like it's being smashed as I watch her car vanish from my sight.

Okay I had to. I'm gonna to do a two year time skip after this. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been an entire two years. I don't have a boyfriend. The last time I kissed anyone was when I had sex with Peeta. I haven't even had a boyfriend. I don't even want a boyfriend. The only person I want is Peeta.  
The family knows where I am. I told them a few months ago, when I went to Effie's.  
My heart exploded when I saw the bakery was closed. Everyone informed me they didn't know where Peeta was. I don't call him because he got his number changed. It's obvious he hates me.  
I try to make myself believe that I don't care.  
Its Christmas time now and I'm walking home from the Starbucks that Finn owns. Johanna and I work at the same place, Plutarch's productions.  
My family is visiting, but at a hotel. Johanna and I upgraded our apartment to a townhouse right on the docks.  
I'm twenty three now.  
My heart sometimes aches for Peeta. I wish we had dated. I wish I wasn't so childish. I wish I would have grown up and spoke my feelings.  
I bump into someone.  
"Oops, I'm sorry." I laugh and step around the person.  
The guy grabs my arm though. I look up.  
He looks oddly familiar but I can't out my finger one it.  
The guy grabs my hand and starts pulling me in the opposite direction of where I was. I'm in a tan trench coat, Uggs and jeans. My hair is much longer now, to the middle of my back. I don't normally braid it.  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" the guy demands.  
"No…" I say. I know him and I feel as if I should trust him.  
We pass Finn's work and my work.  
"Where are you taking me? Not to some alley to rape me, right? I've got pepper spray dude. Don't think I won't use it." I warn.  
"I am not going to go rape you, Katniss Joy Everdeen."  
I stop walking.  
"Are you stalking me?" I demand.  
"No. Now come on. You know you want to." He keeps pulling me down the street. He opens up a door to some shop for me and gestures for me to go inside. "Hey little bro, I got you a Christmas present! Wanna come see it?" the guy shouts. I hear footsteps upstairs and then on the stairs, then the door to the back of this place swings open, and the second I see his face, I know who I've been walking with.  
Rye Mellark. I ran into him. He saw it was me, grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way to the bakery.  
And now, I am staring into the eyes of Peeta Mellark.  
Rye silently flips the open sign to close and walks away.  
Peeta stares at me for a long time.  
"You even more beautiful then I remember." He smiles and hugs me. My body sizzles with desire at his touch.  
"And your even more handsome." I smile.  
"Your hair got longer." He runs his fingers through it.  
"Your eyes got bluer." I grin.  
I'm on a tight schedule. I'm supposed to be home in ten minutes because I have the family over for dinner. It is Christmas Eve, after all.  
To my utter surprise, he leans down and kisses me.  
"Your lips are even tastier." He whispers.  
"So are yours." I whisper. "Peeta, I really can't stay. I've got to be home in ten minutes." I say.  
"Home to whom? Your boyfriend? Fiancé? Husband?" he grabs my left hand in sheer panic.  
"To Johanna. That kiss was the first one I've had since we had sex." I admit.  
"So you never moved on?" he asks.  
"Did you?" I ask.  
"I asked you first." He replies.  
"Well I asked you second." I say. He laughs.  
"No. I didn't. Katniss Joy Everdeen, I still love you." Peeta whispers.  
"I didn't either. Peeta Ryan Mellark, I still love you too." I hug him again. "But I really have to go." I whisper. He looks hurt.  
"Can I see you again? When can I see you again?" I ask.  
"What's your number? Why did you change it? Were you avoiding me?" I demand.  
"Of course not. I cancelled my plan and moved to Sprint." He says.  
"Oh. Give me your number, please." I say. I pull out my phone and hand it to him.  
He doesn't set his name as Peeta. He sets his name as "Baby"  
I smile.  
"You promise you'll call?" he asks. I stand up on tiptoe and kiss him gently on the lips.  
"I promise."  
I head for the door, but he grabs my hand.  
"Wait." He whispers. I stare at him. His face grows nervous. "Be my girlfriend?" he asks  
"Depends." I answer, already late. "Be my boyfriend?" I ask. He smiles.  
"Yes." He says.  
"Diddo. I'll call you, I promise." I slip out of the bakery and flag down a taxi. I climb in and tell the guy my address.  
In twenty minutes, I'm handing him a twenty, because nobody deserves to work as a taxi driver on Christmas Eve.  
"Why are you always late?" Effie exclaims.  
"I'm not sorry." I say, shrugging off my tan trench coat and boots.  
"You look like…like something that just…you look like you just met the love of your life." Johanna says suspiciously. I bite my lip as the grin spreads.  
"Wait! Was I right! Oh shit! Spill it! Now!" Johanna exclaims.  
"Well…" everyone is listening intently. I stand in the living room. "I"ll start off by saying that I have a boyfriend."  
"Katniss! That's wonderful honey!" Mom hugs me tightly.  
"And…" I hold my breath. "I was walking back from Starbucks." I look at Finn for a moment. "And I bumped into someone. I just said sorry and walked around the guy, but he grabbed my hand and started pulling me somewhere. I knew I knew him and felt like I should trust him, so I let him pull me. He called me 'Katniss Joy Everdeen' and I started to panic a little and told him that if he was taking me to some alley, that I had pepper spray and I'm not afraid to use it." I say.  
"That's my girl!" Johanna gives me a high five.  
"And we passed Starbucks and our work," I gesture between Johanna and I. "And he took me into this shop and shouted 'Hey little bro! I got you a Christmas present! Wanna come see it!' and then…I heard movement upstairs. The doors opened and…wait for it-"  
"OH TELL US YOU'VE GOT ME ALL WORKED UP!" Annie shouts in excitement.  
"And Peeta walked out."  
"What! No way! This is perfect!" Gale exclaims, spinning me around, hugging me. "You better not be joking Catnip!" He sets me down.  
"Hold on, I'm not done." I say. "Anyways, we were taking and he kissed me and we kept talking and I told him I had to go and I got his real number. He had to get it changed when he switched plans to Sprint. And when I want to leave and he stopped me and asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." I say.  
"Are you done?" Johanna asks.  
"Yes." I reply. She shouts in excitement and lunges at me, hugging me. "Let me call him to make sure it's not a fake number!" She exclaims.  
"I'll do it." I say.  
"Put it on speaker!" Prim exclaims. I laugh and sit down on the floor, calling the contact that Peeta set as baby. "Hey! Put it one speaker, Katniss!" Prim whines.  
"I will, just ho-"  
"Hello?" his voice sounds hopeful.  
"Hey." I say. I can't wipe the grin from my face.  
"I was hoping it was you. Is that bad?" he asks.  
"Of course not. Listen, I've got my family here and they want me to put the phone on speaker." I say. He's silent for a while.  
"Are they same that they used to be?" he asks.  
"Nope," I say.  
"Okay, put it on speaker." I pull the phone away from my ear and press the speaker button.  
"Okay, you're on speaker." I say.  
"Peeta!" Prim exclaims. "Is that really you?" she asks excitedly.  
"Yeah. Hey guys." Peeta says.  
"Peeta! What are you doing right now! You should come over." Johanna exclaims.  
"Hold on," Peeta says. "What ma!" I hear him shout. Then I hear him sigh. "Katniss, can I call you right back?" he asks.  
"Of course," I say.  
"Okay, I'll be right back." The line goes dead.  
I blast the sound effects volume.  
"Katniss, invite him over." Effie says.  
"No. It's Christmas Eve. I'm sure him and his family are doing stuff." I say.  
"It doesn't hurt to try." Haymitch says. "I miss that boy. He walked right out of that store without a second look back. He really hates when people are rude to you."  
I smile.  
"Yeah, I guess." I say.  
"Oh you two are just adorable!" Mom exclaims. "I think you and him are going to get married."  
I roll my eyes. I hope to god we will.  
"You know what?" Johanna starts before my phone starts ringing again. I look down to see the word "Baby" on my screen. I press answer.  
"Hello?" I ask.  
"Sorry about that. My Mom wanted to know if you were busy. She wants you over. She really does adore you." Peeta says.  
"Oh…Effie wanted to know the same with you." I say.  
"You know what? Have you guys started cooking yet?" he asks.  
"No, why?" I ask  
"Just come over with everyone." He says.  
"Oh I don't know…" I trail off.  
"I'll go ask my Mom if that's okay and I'll call you right back." He says. The line goes dead.  
It's so obvious that he really does want to see me. It's adorable.  
"What were you saying, Johanna?" I ask.  
"I bet you a million dollars that at this time next year, either there will be a ring on your finger or your belly will be filled with a baby."  
"What! Johanna! I am not going to bet on my relationship with Peeta!" I exclaim.  
"Why?" she demands. My phone starts ringing.  
"Because it's rude and disrespectful," I say.  
"What's rude and disrespectful?" Peeta asks. His voice is excited.  
"Oh…nothing. Just something Johanna said." I say.  
"Oh. So my Mom said that you guys can come over." he sounds hopeful.  
"Okay. Give me a second." I pull the phone away from my ear. "Wanna go to Peeta's?" I ask.  
"Yes!" Effie sounds excited. She starts going off about schedules and orders me to go "Get more appropriate for Christmas dinner. I'm laughing as I head upstairs, still on the phone with Peeta.  
"I think that's a yes. According to Effie, if we are on Main Street in six and a half minutes, we'll be at your house in ten, which is complete B.S. because she doesn't even know where you live." I put the phone on speaker, shut the door and start looking for clothes.  
"I'm sure you'll be here in five minutes from the time it takes you to get in your car to now." He jokes.  
"You're probably right." I laugh and grab a red dress that goes to my knees and pull it on over my strapless pushup. I slide on black high heels and go into the bathroom with my phone. "I'm gonna hang up. I'll see you in a few minutes." I say.  
"Okay." He hangs up. I laugh and stare at myself in the mirror. I almost curl my hair, and then decide to just part it on the side and leave it wavy. I stare at myself again and then put it back in the middle.  
Then I keep changing it. I get so pissed that I almost break the mirror and then holler for Annie and Johanna.  
"What?" Jo asks.  
"What should I do with my hair?" I ask.  
"Just…"Johanna trail off.  
"Leave it. Peeta loves you for you. Not who you pretend to be." Annie says.  
"Good point, thanks guys." I say.  
"No problem. Now lets get outta here."Annie grins.  
I grab my phone and everything and we head downstairs together.  
We all take our own cars. I'm kind of nervous for this.  
I drive in silence. Johanna and Blight seem excited.  
We pull up in the parking lot across the street from the bakery and get out. I double the triple check for cars and then walk across the street.  
Everyone follows me.  
They all look nervous, gesturing for me to go first.  
"I don't see why you guys are nervous. It's just Peeta." I say while walking inside.  
"Oh please. Your nervous too." Johanna says.  
"I am not." I wave her off.  
"Nervous? For what?" Peeta asks, walking in from the back.  
"Nothing." I lie.  
"Liar." He smiles. "Nervous for what?" He repeats. He looks concerned.  
"Nervous for this." Johanna says. I roll my eyes.  
"That's ridiculous." Peeta says.  
"I agree." I say.  
"Why are you nervous?" he asks as he leads us upstairs.  
I greet his family and allow him to pull me off to his bedroom.  
"I'm not nervous." I insist.  
"Katniss. It's just me and you. There's no need for you to lie to me." He whispers. I look down but he lifts our eyes back together right away. "Now. Please tell me why you are nervous." He asks sweetly.  
"Well..." I trail off. "We haven't seen each other in two years and like three months...and I don't know if your family hates me for just leaving and I guess I'm just..." I sigh loudly, irritated. "Dammit Peeta. Make me stop talking. Your the one good with words, not me!"  
"Whoa, okay. It's okay," he hugs me. There's nothing even wrong and he's trying to comfort me.  
"There's nothing even wrong." I mumble into his chest. He pulls me closer. I hop up and lock my legs around his waist. I don't even kiss him. I don't need to. I wrap my arms around his neck and nuzzle my head in his neck. He pulls me as close as he can.  
"I've missed you so much." I whisper, placing light feather kisses on his neck. My dress has ridden up to the start if my underwear. I don't mind and I doubt he does.  
"Did you mean it?" He whispers. I don't lift my head.  
"Mean what?" I murmur.  
"That you love me. That you never stopped." He whispers. I lift my head, putting both my hands on his cheeks.  
"I have never meant something as much as I mean that. I love you, Peeta. I always did." I whisper.  
"Are you nervous because...if we go somewhere...you want my family to like you?" He whispers.  
"Yes." I say. Peeta walks over and shuts the door. And then he carries me to the bed and sits me down, sitting next to me. I lay down and put my hands on my belly.  
"Would you even want to go somewhere?" He whispers after a long time of a comfortable silence.  
"Yes. I don't want to stay just...boyfriend and girlfriend." I roll onto my side to face him.

PEETAS POV

Good. I don't either. I want her to have a ring on her finger.  
I could watch her all day. She's so perfect. She watches me closely and I just stare at her. I really do love her.  
"Katniss! Peeta! Dinner!" My Mother calls from downstairs.  
I stand up and hold my hand out. She grasps it and I pull her up off the bed, our hands linked as I pull her into the dining room where everyone is patiently waiting for us.

KATNISS'S POV

We're halfway through dinner. Prim is acting weird. Drew is in Florida for Christmas with his family.  
She lifts her hand to brush some hair from her face. I start choking from shock.  
"What is that!" I'm pointing at Prim's hand.  
"What is what?" She asks nervously.  
I fly up out of my chair and walk over to her, grabbing her left hand and inspecting in.  
No. I know I saw something.  
I grab her right hand, which is in a right fist. Everyone is watching us in confusion. I uncurl her fist and retrieve the diamond ring from her hand.  
"Your getting married!" I gasp. She takes the ring back from my hand and puts it back on.  
"Come here. I need to talk to you." She stands up, grabs my arm and looks around.  
"We're using your room." I say to Peeta. He nods. I lead Prim upstairs and she turns to me, putting the ring back on.  
"You can't tell anyone." She whispers. I nod. "I'm engaged." She says. "And..." She shuts her eyes for a moment. "I'm pregnant,"  
"Your pr-" she slams her hand over my mouth, causing my lip to drive into my teeth. The metallic taste of blood fills my mouth and I know she just cut my lip open. "Shit Prim!" I say loudly.  
"I told you not to tell anyone." She snaps.  
"I didn't tell anybody!" I exclaim.  
"Well you almost told everyone!" She exclaims loudly.  
"But I didn't!" I say loudly.  
"Oops. You're bleeding." I know people down the hall can hear us. I hear the scraping of chairs.  
"Really, you think I can't feel it?" I say sarcastically. Mom and Effie walk into the room.  
"Oh my, what happened to you?" Effie exclaims.  
"You may need stitches." Mom inspects my lip.  
"I'm perfectly fine." I say.  
"No Katniss. You need to go home and change. You're covered in blood." Effie says. I look down to see blood has dripped down my chest and into my dress. "I have something thy can heal that overnight." (Like the stuff Katniss and Peeta used in the arena that Katniss got at the feast)  
"Fine." I sigh.  
Prim doesn't even look like she feels bad.  
I walk out of the bedroom.  
"Oh my god, did she punch you?" Johanna asks.  
"No. I'll be right back. I've got to go change." I sigh.  
"I'm coming." Peeta says.  
"Okay." I walk downstairs. He follows me. I don't have the same wrangler. It got totaled and I was actually in a coma for two weeks. Now I have white 2007 convert able Saturn Sky.  
"Nice. What happened to your Wrangler?" Peeta asks as he buckles his seatbelt. I have my hand over my mouth.  
"I uh...got into a car accident." I start. "And…" I take a deep breath. "I was in a coma for two weeks. The thought I wasn't gonna make it…but…I did. I didn't realize Johanna actually cared till I woke up and she was crying into Blight's chest. I called her name and she practically ran to me." Peeta doesn't make a sound. He gets a disturbed look in his eye and turns his view to the window.  
He doesn't look up till we're in the driveway. He avoids my eye.  
Did I say something to upset him? I sigh and unbuckle my seatbelt, heading up the path to the door. He follows me inside. It's not till I flip the light on that I realize he looks like he's going to cry.  
"Are you okay?" I ask.  
"I'm fine," he says shortly.

PEETA'S POV

Katniss looks worried as she disappears upstairs. I sit down on the couch.  
I cannot believe I almost lost her before I officially even had her. I love her so much. I can't imagine my life without her. Once we get more serious, I'm proposing to her. I'm going to make her mine if it's the last thing I ever do. I should never have let her go. I should have followed her. I should have gone after her. I should have kissed her and hugged her and held her. I should have stopped her.  
Instead, I spent the last two years of my life without her. Without the girl I need the most.  
"Peeta, can you come here baby?" she calls.  
"Coming!" I get up and wipe off the wetness in my eyes as I head up the stairs. The bathroom door is ajar.  
She called me baby.  
"Can you unzip me? I have to take a shower." She says. I swallow the desire burning in the pit of my stomach as I slowly bring the zipper of her dress down. I go to exit the bathroom, but her faultless voice stops me. "You don't have to leave." She says shyly, turning to face me as she plays with a piece of her hair. She slides her dress off so she's in just her bra and underwear. She opens up the cabinet and gets out some type of medicine. She puts it on her finger and wipes it on her lip, wincing. She puts it back as I hesitate by the door.

KATNISS'S POV

He's so adorable. I raise my eyebrows at him and he blinks multiple times and drags his eyes from my body to my eyes.  
"Are you staying or not?" I ask as I bend over and start the water. He clears his throat loudly and opens his mouth to say something, gives up, shuts his mouth and then sits down on the closed toilet seat.  
"Your so damn stunning." He puts his hands on my hips.

PEETA'S POV

Desire is boiling in my throat. Just two items are covering her.  
"You can take a shower with me, if you'd like." She whispers. I look up into her eyes, which have gone dark.  
Instead of answering, I stand up and begin to unbutton my shirt.

….32….

KATNISS'S POV  
"Peeta!" I giggle as he takes the towel from my hand and starts drying my hair for me. I'm in a red dress again, except it's skintight. I still have on my black heels.  
"No. Let me dry your hair." he says. I giggle and he grins. "Have I ever told you I love you?" he asks.  
"Yes, repeatedly, have I ever told you I love you too?" I smile. He laughs.  
"Once or twice." He replies.  
When my hair is completely dry with the thirty minutes he spent on it, we go downstairs where both our phones are lit up. I have six missed called and he has seven.  
"I think we're running late." I grin when I see it's nine and we've been gone for two and a half hours.  
Two from Effie, Annie, Dad and Mom, and then two from Johanna.  
"Me too. We should get going before they kill us." he says.  
"Agreed," I grab my stuff and allow him to lead me out the door.  
"I'm driving," he says as he takes my keys from my hand.  
"Hey!" I exclaim.  
"Hi!" he says, kissing my lips gently before walking around the car to open my door. I roll my eyes at him.  
"So very gentlemen," I grin at him and kiss him before sliding into the car and buckling myself in.

…..1…..

Everyone looks worried when we get there.  
"Sorry. We got a little…" I look at Peeta and smirked. "Distracted," I start laughing when his face gets red.  
"I should be angry but I'm not. I'm so glad you two are finally together!" Effie exclaims.  
I'm still laughing. Peeta's face is bright red. I see his lips twitching as he struggles not to laugh.  
"Oh come on! You know it's funny! You know you want to laugh, too!" I gently nudge his ribs and he starts laughing too. Johanna smirks and shakes her head. She's changed so much. Ever since I've almost died, she's been watching over me and managed to persuade me to start walking home.  
"You know what we should do?" mom asks.  
"What?" Mrs. Mellark asks.  
"We should go Christmas Caroling! Katniss, Prim, remember when we did that when you were little. Katniss your voice was so good that some people paid you!" I fight a groan.  
"We should do it! That would be so adorable!"  
No. Hell no.  
"Most kids are in bed by now anyways." I say, trying to find a way out of it.  
"So what! The adults are still awake!"  
"Peas Katnus?" Peeta's niece, Graham's youngest begs me. I look down at her. Her eyes are so green and clear and her smile is so adorable. Her brown ringlets make me smile. She's adorable. She tugs at my dress. "Peas?" I really don't want to.  
When she sees the hesitation in my eyes, she sits down on the floor and starts crying.  
"Peassssssss?" she sobs. My heart feels like it's being ripped out of my chest. A sigh escapes my lips. I fucking hate Christmas Caroling.  
"You know what me and Johanna did last year?" I blurt.  
"What?" Mom asks.  
"We went to time square and watched them light the tree. They do it once an hour. They'll do it at ten. We can make it if we hurry." The little girls eyes light up.  
"Peas Momma? Can we go?" she turns to Graham's wife.  
"That does sound wonderful." Effie says.  
"Yeah, let's do that." Mrs. Mellark agrees.  
"Let's meet in times square." I say. Everyone nods in agreement. I head downstairs and Peeta, Blight and Johanna follow me. Peeta refuses to let me drive again.  
"We need some music. Not Christmas music. Effie'll drown us in that tomorrow. Play Lady Antebellum." Johanna says. I open up the middle consle and get out my lady antebellum CD and put it in, going to number seven, one of my favorite songs of all time. I prop my feet up on the dashboard and begin to sing with Johanna.

I run from hate, I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists, but I run too late  
I run my life or is it running me, run from my past  
I run too fast or too slow it seems  
When lies become the truth  
That's when I run to you  
This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby  
When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you  
We run on fumes, your life and mine  
Like the sands of time slippin' right on through  
And our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you  
This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby  
When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you  
Whoa, oh, I run to you  
This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby  
When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you, I run to you, yeah  
Whoa, oh, I run to you  
I run to you girl, whoa  
I always run to you  
Run to you, run to you

The song changes and Just a Kiss starts playing.  
I smile and sing along, my head resting on the window. Peeta takes my hand in his own, causing my smile to spread.

He keeps a tight grip on my hand as we walk with the family. I really wish I had a jacket. This dress goes to a few inches above my knees and it's skintight and strapless.  
"Are you cold?" Peeta asks me.  
"I'm okay." I lie.  
"Your lips are blue, Katniss." He says. "Your going to get pneumonia."  
"I a-am n-n-not." My teeth are chattering now. Peeta smiles and takes off his jacket. He ignores my protests as he wraps it around me and zips it up.  
"Now your going to be cold." I protest.  
"I'm going to be perfectly fine. I've got you to keep me warm. Now let's go before we lose everyone in this crowd." He says. His jacket smells just like him and I hope to god I can smell like him tonight.

Twenty minutes later, we watch as the tree comes to life. Mrs. Mellark, Effie and my Mother are conversing happily. Everyone is in a conversation. Peeta and I are silent. I'm leaning into his chest and his arms are around me.  
"When can I see you again?" He breaks our comfortable silence.  
"Let's see...I don't know. I work every day except for tomorrow and weekends." I tilt my head up to look at him.  
"Even nights?" He asks, spinning me in his arms so I'm facing him.  
"I get home at six or seven." I mumble.  
"So...I'll come see you after you get home from work then?" He asks. I see Graham and Rye watching Peeta and I. Graham whispers something to Rye and Rye looks upset when he nods.  
"Okay. You can sleepover if you'd like. I'm sure Johanna won't mind." I whisper.  
"Are you sure?" He asks.  
"I'm positive." I stand on tiptoe and give him a loving kiss on the lips.  
"We should get going or Santa won't come!" Mrs. Mellark says. That turns all the children into panic mode. I laugh as they start pulling people. Madison, my Aunt on my fathers side daughter starts to tug my hand. She's six.  
"Katniss come on! Can I ride with you?" She asks. I laugh.  
"I'll see you...when I see you." I give him another kiss. "I love you."  
"I love you too." He says.  
Madison starts to pull me towards the car.  
"Katniss!" Jessica calls. I stop walking and look behind me. "You got her?" She asks.  
"Yeah!" I call. People are shoving Madison out of the way. When someone knocks her down, I get slightly angry, especially when it makes her cry.  
"Hey! That was rude! Watch where your going!" I exclaims. The person whips around. It's a huge guy, like as big at the rock.  
"You wanna say that again, little girl?" He thinks he's intimidating me.  
I push the guy out if my way and pick Madison up.  
"Yeah. I said get the fuck out of my way. You just made my little cousin cry." I snarl. The guy glares at me. "And I told you to watch where your going." I add. The guy steps closer to me.  
"Oh she's just kidding." Peeta laughing easily behind me. Then he takes my arm and pulls me around the guy, rounding on me when we get to the car. "Have you lost your mind?" He rounds on me.

PEETA'S POV

I'm not mad at her, she just scared me.  
Once second, I'm watching Rye and Graham watch Katniss walk away, and the next, bit their eyes grow concerned and they point behind me. I turn around to see this huge guy towering over Katniss and Madison, looking completely livid. He's standing too close to her for comfort. I walk over and get her away, because who knows what he would do to her? That guy was as big, if not bigger than the rock.  
"I'm sorry. He knocked down Madison and I guess I just got mad. Can you forgive me?" She asks weakly.  
"I'm not even mad at you. You just scared me half to death."  
"Sorry..." She trails off.  
"I'll see you later. I've got to go help my Mom with C-" my eyes flicker down to Madison. "Things." I kiss her cheek and walk off.

It's four in the morning and I'm helping Rye and Graham.  
"Peet, what the hell are you waiting for?" Graham asks. I look up at him in confusion.  
"Waiting? For what?" I ask stupidly.  
"You...you love Katniss so much, and she loves you. You've been heartbroken without her. Why are you waiting to put a ring on her finger? I know you just became official yesterday, but you love her, and she loves you. Your already planning it, Peet, I know that much. Just do it soon. There's no reason for you two to wait. You love one another so much." Graham says. He pats my shoulder and disappears into his bedroom. Rye sighs.  
"He's right bro." Then he's gone.  
Are they right? I do love Katniss and she does love me. Why should I wait? Sure, we literally just started dating, but we've been in love for two years. We couldn't get any closer. Why should I wait when I already love her so much?  
After sitting there till five in the morning, I run a hand through my hair for the tenth time and head down to my bedroom.  
My heart lifts in happiness when I see I have a text.

Katniss: looks like I accidentally stole your jacket

I smile. She's so damn adorable. I wish I had her in my arms right now.

Me: oh thats okay. It looks much better on you anyways.

Her reply is immedate.

Katniss: I didn't think you'd be up still. And hell no it doesn't! I'm going to give it to you when I see you again

I already miss her so much.

Me: I miss you

Katniss: I miss you too. I have to go. Johanna and Effie are scream whispering at me to "get off the damn cellphone and start helping"

I laugh quietly.

Me: ok. I love you.

Katniss: I love you too.

KATNISS'S POV

I wake up to Johanna shaking my shoulder.  
"Best come downstairs before you get mobbed, Brainless." Jo says. I look at the time. Six. I had almost ten minutes of sleep.  
I rub my eyes in irritation.  
"Fucking kids." I throw the covers off myself and go downstairs.  
"Finally!" Madison exclaims. The kids are bouncing in excitement. I sit down between Effie and Prim and pull my knees to my chest. Every one I the adults got just as much sleep as me.  
We watch as the kids rip open their gifts and take tons of pictures.  
"Okay, we're going to Peeta's!" Mom claps her hands. That wakes me right up.  
"We are?" I ask.  
"Yes. Effie, Hazelle and I planned it with Renee last night. She said that everyone is awake. I just got off the phone with her. She said there's no reason to get dressed and that Peeta, Rye and Justice already went back to bed. Just bring your clothes."  
We all get everything we need and then head to the car. I throw my stuff in the trunk and drive barefoot to Peeta's. Johanna and Blight fall asleep. I almost do halfway there, but force myself to stay away. I get out with my wallet, keys and phone and head inside. I'm freezing. I forgot Peeta's jacket. I head upstairs.  
"Katniss darling! Merry Christmas!" I am passed around, hugged and kissed by multiple people. I'm in a red tank too and white pajama pants. I'm so tired.  
"Peeta's in bed honey, you guys can sleep till eight, but you have to get up for Breakfast." Mrs. Mellark says. I nod and head down the hall, walking right into Peeta's room. He's sprawled out in the middle of the bed. I shut the door behind me and drop my things on the bedside table.  
"Peeta." I groan, half awake as I nudge him. He groans.  
"Leave me alone." He mumbles. I nudge him again. He swats me away, rolls over and falls off the bed. He springs up to his feet.  
"Did you just push m-Katniss!" He exclaims. I stare at him. "Hi! Merry Christmas!"  
"Mmm hmm." I crawl into his bed. "I'm going to bed. I only get ten minutes and I'm practically dying."  
"I only got twenty." He sighs and slides in next to me. I scoot over into his arms and bury my head in his chest. I drift off immedatedly.

...9...

"Up! Breakfast!" Effie's voice rouses us from the hallway. She's so annoying when she wakes people up. Is it noises really necessary? I moan into Peeta's chest.  
"It's too early to wake!" I call. I hear laughter from everyone fill the air.  
"Someone a bit tired?" Peeta asks.  
I sigh and force myself up.  
"Tired is an understatement. I'm exhausted." I run a hand through my hair and walk out of the room with Peeta right behind me. Prim is devouring food. I wish I was pregnant.  
"Your lip is healed." She notes. "Now it doesn't look like your weak."  
I decide not to answer her. One, because it's Christmas, and two, because she's pregnant.

PEETAS POV

We're halfway through breakfast and I have so much on my mind.  
Katniss looks up at me with an irritated expression on her face.  
"What are you doing?" She asks quietly.  
"What do you mean?" I ask.  
"Your staring at me." She whispers. She goes back to her conversation with Johanna, Gale and Chris. After a few minutes she looks up at me again.  
"Stop." She whispers.  
"Let's go clean up." Mrs. Mellark says. Katniss stands up quickly.  
"Peeta and I will do it." She says. Then she shoots me a look that says if I dare argue, I'm in deep shit. Johanna snickers.  
"I'll help." Graham quickly stands up. I shoot him a great full look.  
"Me too." Rye stands up too.  
"Oh, we don't need help." Katniss says. She's getting angry.

The second we're done with the kitchen, Katniss goes to take me upstairs, but Graham quickly saves me again.  
"Hey Peet, can you watch Aud?" He asks.  
"Sure."

KATNISS'S POV

"Hey Brainless, you gonna tell me why your pissed at Peeta?" Johanna asks. I sigh loudly.  
We grabbed all the wrong stuff so now me and Jo have to go home to get it. And she's forcing us to walk. She said she'd melt my car keys.  
I hear a panicked cry from a girl and I look up to see a little blond toddler run into the street right by me. My heart clenches and I don't hesitate to grab the child and get an inch away from the car before is whizzes past me, pulling my hair in its direction, almost as if it was windy. The child I perfectly calm as I step back onto the safety of the sidewalk. Johanna looks scared to death and she's already on the phone with someone. The girl that screamed is freaking out and hugging me and kissing my cheeks.  
"Bless you!"  
Johanna looks pissed. She grabs my arm and starts pulling me back in the direction of the bakery.  
"Literally thirty seconds." Then she hangs up. I'm not retarted. I know who she called. Peeta. My thoughts are only confirmed when she drags me into the bakery and everyone is rushing downstairs.  
The girls are all a blubbering mess. Peeta's arms are crossed and he's leaning against the doorframe. His face is masked emotionless, but I know he's actually pissed beyond belief.  
Without a word, he walks over to me, takes my hand and pulls me out of the bakery. I let him drag me to his car. I let him drive me home. I let him push me against the wall. I let him kiss me senseless. I let him make us late. I let him do whatever he wants to me. Because I just love him that much. I let him make us later six times. I don't even care if I get pregnant, because we don't use protection. I let him pull me on top of him.  
"Promise me. Promise me that you will never leave me." He whispers.  
"I promise. Baby, I'm sorry. It was a little baby and I couldn't just-" he puts his finger to my lips.  
"I know honey, I know." He whispers.  
My phone starts ringing in the pocket of my pajama pants, which are on the floor. I start to get up, but Peeta holds me down.  
"We'll leave in ten minutes, okay? Let's go take a shower."

The ten minutes turns into four hours, because both of us fell asleep. We are both woken by the sound of the front door slamming.  
"BRAINLESS EFFIE IS READY TO COOK YOUR ASS!" Johanna screams.  
I spring up and slam my bedroom door, pulling on my bra and underwear and Peeta pulls his clothes back on. I desperately tug on white skinny jeans and a black tank top, pulling a red sweater over top the tank top. I brush my hair with the brush I keep in my drawer and turn to Peeta. He gives me a thumb up. I unlock the door and pull it open. Johanna is standing there with her arms crossed.  
"Okay, so clearly you guys had a long round of sex and then fell asleep. Let's just lie and say...oh never mind. They already think that something like that happened. Just don't shout back at them. They're pissed."


	5. Chapter 5

Effie was so mad yesterday. If I hadn't been exhausted, I probably would have found it funny.  
Around nine last, Johanna and I finally succeeded to get the family out of Peeta's house. We have to work at six in the morning and need to catch up on sleep.  
You see, I spent an hour last night with Johanna trying to explain what exactly our job is.  
What we do, is finalize videos. It can vary from commercials, to music videos, and even as far as movies.  
The director sends us the scenes and one of us puts them in order. It's complicated to understand if you've never actually done it.  
It's seven and I'm in my office. We all have our own offices.  
Oh, and we get to see every movie we finalize before the director does because we have to make sure it's right. I really love this job.  
We're not allowed to tell anyone outside of the office about what we do, and we have to dress appropriately.  
Like for instance, right now I am wearing a skintight beige skirt that goes a few inches above the knee, a white tank top tucked in and a black blazer.  
My secretary knocks on the door and then walks in.  
"Katniss, Plutarch wants you in room 924 on floor fourteen." She says. I actually got really irritated when she started calling me "Miss Everdeen" and I told her to stop calling me that or she's fired. She laughed and told me it was a bad habit. She hasn't called me "Miss Everdeen" since.  
"Uh oh, am I in trouble?" She's my friend at work. She smiles.  
"Probably not, he want's Johanna too." I frown and stand up. I meet Johanna in the elevator.  
"Did we do anything wrong?" She asks. I'm nervous and so is she.  
"Nawh, I hope not, at least." I laugh. When we get to Plutarch's meeting room, he is sitting in his chair, patiently waiting for us.  
"Girls, sit down please." He says. We both sit on either side of the table, directly across from one another. We both went to college for business and tech and we know not to speak unless we're spoken to.  
"I'll start off by saying that neither one if you are in trouble. Your jobs are no way in jeopardy." Johanna and I both breathe a sigh of relief. "Actually...I need two people that work wonderful together. Young and responsible, Miss Everdeen, your how old?"  
"I'm twenty three," I say. My legs are crossed and my posture is perfect, my hands folded in my lap. Johanna is the same as I.  
"And Miss Mason, how old?"  
"Twenty three," Jo replies politely.  
"Well, my dears. It seems that I need you two for a big thing. I want you two to go out to Pennsylvania for a month to work on a movie. They're not done filming yet, but are on a tight schedule and wish to have you guys there to start putting it together early. You will meet the cast and you will be staying in a five start hotel, the same hotel the cast is staying in. The movie is Silver Linings Playbook."  
Oh gosh. I have wanted to see that. Johanna and I have planned to go see it at midnight.

"I'll just give you a minute to decide-"

"Oh, no need!" Johanna and I blurt together. Plutarch raises his eyebrows and shifts so he's back in his seat.

"So you'll do it?" he asks. I look at Johanna. Her eyes are filled with excitement that is threatening to explode from myself.

"Yes," she answers for both of us.

He start's getting into the information. We need to be at the airport at Midnight tonight. We will come back on January 26th. He said not to rely on that time, because the date may be changed. We get to hang out with the cast and we're sharing one huge suite. We could have gotten separate rooms, but we both agreed that we would be more comfortable with one another nearby.

"Alright. When you get there, go to the address I gave you. The director, David O Russell will be waiting to take you to your suit. You need to be up at five the next morning. He will explain all of this tomorrow to you guys. Now, I suggest you two go and pack your bags."

This means we're dismissed. Johanna and I gather our belongings and head out.

"Oh my god Jo, this is going to be incredible!" I exclaim as we start our trek home.

"I know Brainless! We get to meet Jennifer Lawrence and Bradley Cooper! What if we become friends with them? This is incredible!" She exclaims.

"I know! Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!" We're walking down the street.

We both realize we're giving out valuable information and we need to keep our mouths shut.

When the bakery comes into view, I stop.

"I should tell Peeta." I whisper.

"I'm gonna go tell Blight. I'll meet you at home, okay?" she asks. I nod and pull open the bakery door.

Mrs. Mellark looks up and smiles.

"Katniss dear, I thought you worked to six today?" she asks.

"I did, but I got sent home early. Can I go see Peeta, please?" I ask.

"Of course honey, you know the way." She hugs me. I smile and head upstairs.

I walk up into the living room. Rye, Graham and Peeta are sitting on the floor, playing with Graham's daughter, Audrey.

"Katniss! I thought you didn't get off till six." Peeta exclaims. I sigh and drop my bag on the couch.

"I didn't." I reply. His eyes grow concerned.

"Did you get fired?" he asks worriedly.

"Of course not. I just have…good news for me, but bad news for us." I say as I accept his kiss.

"If you're moving again, I'm coming with you." he announces strongly. _He has no idea how reassuring it is that he'd drop everything and move with me, if it came down to it._

"I'm not moving again. You guys can't tell anyone, okay? If it gets out, I'll be fired and sued." Rye and Graham look up, the three of them giving me their undivided attention. "Do you swear to god you won't tell anyone. You can't even talk about it. If anyone, even your mom asks, Johanna and I had to go out of town for a bit for work, understand?" I ask.

"Cross my heart." Peeta says, drawing an X over his heart with his index finger.

"I swear," Graham says.

"Me too," Rye agrees.

"Okay, so you guys know the movie Silver Linings Playbook, with Jennifer Lawrence and Bradley Cooper?" I ask.

"Yeah, I wanna see that." Peeta says.

"Same here," Rye says.

"Well…at Midnight, Johanna and I are flying out to Pennsylvania for…a month…maybe more, maybe less. We're going there to start finalizing the movie while they finish filming. We get to be on the set. We're even staying in the same hotel as the cast." I say. I don't want to sound too excited, because I don't want to sound self-centered.

"Katniss! That's great!" Rye gives me a high five, Graham pats my back and Peeta hugs me.

PEETA'S POV

I'm so happy for Katniss. Sure, I'll miss her, but this is amazing and if anyone deserves to do this, it's her and Johanna.

Sure, a month is a really, really long time without her, but I lasted two years and it only made our love stronger.

I'm sure I can last another month.

_I hope to god I can last another month. _

**So what do you guys think? I really love this idea right now. Sure, Katniss and Peeta and Johanna and Blight will be away from one another for a bit, but it's going to strengthen their relationship, I promise. **

**No matter how many problems arouse between them in the process ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **


	6. Chapter 6

KATNISS'S POV

Now for the really hard part. Johanna and I have to get everyone, all the family, to go home before New Years so we can leave.  
Peeta and Blight are here to help us pack and take us to the airport.  
"Guys…we have some bad news." I begin. Johanna flips off the TV. Peeta and Blight are in the kitchen.  
"Hey! I was watching that!" Prim complains. I look at Johanna.  
"What's the bad news?" Effie asks.  
"Well…Johanna and I are getting sent away for work for a month. We leave at midnight tonight." I sigh.  
"Okay…?" Effie clearly doesn't understand that we're kicking them out.  
Johanna and I love our family, but we don't want them in our house when we're not here. And yes, I said our family. She is basically my sister anyways. "So…pack your bags." Johanna says.  
"Wait…your suddenly kicking us out? That seems wrong." Mom says.  
"Well…sorry." I say.

…..a….

Great, now my family is pissed at us.  
Peeta helps me pack my bag. When it gets to eleven thirty, I start getting nervous.  
"So you and Blight are going to housesit? And take care of Rocky?" I ask.  
"Yes. Calm down honey, it's going to be fine, okay?" Peeta asks. We're standing in the airport.  
"And you guys can stay there. I think we both trust you two enough." Johanna says. I nod in agreement with her.  
When I run out of things to quadruple check, I wrap my arms around Peeta's neck and just stand in his arms. I never want to let go. A month is a long time, but if I lasted two years and love him more than I ever have, then I'm sure this month will be good for us.  
"Are you two lovely ladies Katniss Everdeen and Johanna Mason?" A male voice behind me makes me turn around.  
"Yes," Johanna and I say.  
"Okay. Your flight is ready. Just come to me when you're ready. I'll be righting right there." He points by the Starbucks.  
"Okay." I say. He walks off. I turn to face Peeta. He looks perfectly calm. Tears start to burn my eyes.  
"I'm really going to miss you!" I gasp, hugging him again.  
"I know baby. You can call me and face time me and we can text and Skype. I don't care what time it is. I'm going to keep my phone on me with the volume up at all times. I won't call you in case you're working. You just call me, okay baby?" he asks. I nod into his chest and lean up, kissing him quickly on the lips. It was hardly a kiss, but there's still so much emotion behind it.  
"I love you Peeta. Remember that." I whisper against his lips.  
"I love you too. Remember that." He connects our lips gently again. I pull away and peck his lips again, forcing myself to back away from him. He wipes a tear the spilt from my eye. Just one month Katniss. Why the hell are you crying? Get a fucking grip. Your twenty three years old for goodness sakes.  
"Bye." I run my hand down his arm and turn around, following Johanna to the man, who then leads us to the plane.  
We both look over our shoulders at the last second and wave, blowing a kiss to our boys. They return it, and then they're out of our line of sight.

…..2…..

Johanna is trying as hard as she can not to obsess over the chocolate fountain sitting across from us in the limo. Laughter bubbles out of my chest as I grab my phone from my suitcase and call Peeta.  
"Whaaaaaat?" I hear him groan. His voice is rough and he sounds exhausted, telling me he's just woken up.  
"Sorry baby...I can call ba-" I start softly.  
"No! I mean...don't. You call whenever you want." He's silent for a second. "Did you have a good flight?" He's trying to wake up so he can talk to me. I already miss him.  
"Yeah...Johanna's trying not to freak out because there's a chocolate fountain in the limo." I say.  
"Really? Did you try it?" He asks curiously.  
"Nope, come on baby, you know how I am. If I try it I'll want all of it. I really want to look presentable when I meet the director." I laugh.  
"I guess you're right. So you're not going to try it at all?" He asks.  
"I'm sure I'll try it...I just won't do it now. I'm going to at least try to make a good first impression." I smile, even though he can't see me. The limo stops and I see we're in front of a huge hotel. "Baby, I'm gonna have to call you back. We just got to the hotel." I say. "Do you want me to call back?" I ask.  
"Yes. Call back, okay?"  
"Okay. I love you." I say.  
"I love you too." He whispers. I hang up right when the limo driver opens the door.  
"You two, I am taking you girls up to your room. David is going to meet you in a half hour." The driver announces.  
"Okay." Johanna and I say.  
"And he said that since he's in charge of you two for a month, he wants you to stop acting so formal. He's going to explain it all to you." With that, he takes our luggage and leads us inside.  
The receptionist goes to stop us.  
"These are David's girls." He says. The lady smiles and nods at us. He leads us to the elevator and presses the number twelve. Then he leads us down to room 712.  
"Just...David will be with you soon." The guy hands us two cards and then walks off.

Johanna and I exchange nervous glances.

"You're opening the door, not me." I say. She inserts the card in the slot. The red light turns green.

_Welcome, Johanna Mason and Katniss Everdeen_

We both jump and look around. I hear a familiar laughter behind me.

"It's weird. You'll get used to it, though." We both turn around to see nobody other than Jennifer Lawrence standing behind us, leaning calmly against the wall in a tank top and blue and black plaid pajama pants. "So…your…I'm gonna guess." She stares at both of us closely. "Your Katniss, right?" she points to me.

"Yup," I say.

"And you're Johanna. Let's get out of this hall before some paparazzi decides I'm a lesbian dating you two. Stupid stereotypes, always lying and assuming-never mind." She walks right past us into our room.

She reminds me of a mix of Johanna and Annie, and a little bit of me, too. We follow her. This is incredible. There's a huge TV room and two bedrooms with bathrooms add closets and everything. There's a full blow kitchen, locked and loaded with food, AND a chocolate fountain. Jennifer doesn't hesitate to walk right over and get a strawberry from the fridge.

"Just letting you know, David can't stand people dressed like you two. I'd suggest putting on your bed clothes or something." She says. "He think's all business people are stuck up, even though he'd never admit it."

"Hear that Brainless? We get to take off these ridiculous clothes." Jo elbows me in the ribs.

To be honest, I'm already in my lazy clothes. I have on jeans and a t shirt with a nice jacket over it. I untie my coat and toss it to the couch.

"I should really call Blight." Johanna sighs and pulls out her phone.

"Who's that?" Jennifer hops up on the counter and gets a cup, filling it with chocolate and drinking it..

"My boyfriend," Johanna sighs.

"You don't sound so happy." I give her a weary look and she sighs.

"Boy troubles?" Jen asks. I can't even consider her as a major celebrity. She's just so normal.

"Yes…" Johanna looks at me and my shocked expression. "I wish Blight were like Peeta. I swear Brainless, never let him go. He's the best guy. I wish Blight loved me like Peeta loves you. I have never seen a love as strong as yours and Peeta's." she says.

"Peeta is your boyfriend then, Katniss?" Jen asks curiously. I sigh and nod.

"I think I'm gonna break up with Blight. Sure, I love him, but he's an asshole. He um…" she coughs. "He hit me the other day." She whispers. I stare at her.

"He what!" I exclaim.

She doesn't repeat herself. She knows me and Jen heard her.

"Why!" Jen exclaims.

I officially hate Blight. Why would he do that to her?

"Leave him. Katniss, I wanna meet your boyfriend. Where is he?" Jen demands.

"He's at home." I reply. She sighs. "He wasn't allowed to come with…" I sigh sadly.

"That's stupid. Call him then."

"But David's going to-"

"Aw so what? He won't care." Jen says hopefully.

"Yeah, call Peeta. He's real good at advice." Johanna says.

That is true. He's really good at comforting people, too.

I hop up next to Jen on the counter and Johanna sits on Jen's other side.

"Damn, what kind of shampoo do you use?" Jen sniffs my hair.

"Uh…I forgot. Peeta'll know."

I dial him. Jen gasps and takes my phone from my hand.

"That's him?" she asks, her jaw slack as she looks at the picture of Peeta set as his contact photo.

"Yes, why?" I ask.

"He's hot!" She starts laughing and I smile. I don't have it on speaker. I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" he doesn't sound tired anymore.

"Hey," my voice is immediately soft the second my words are directed to him.

"What's up? Do you like your hotel room?" he asks.

"Yes. It's really nice." I laugh. "I have someone who wants to talk to you." I say. I remember back to before we started dating, Jennifer came on the TV and he called her "hot"

I know he has a thing for her. It doesn't bug me though, and I'm not jealous. I trust Peeta with my life. I know he wouldn't cheat, even if he hated me with every ounce of his being.

"Is this someone that I should try to make a good impression on?" he asks.

"I'd say so…" I trail off.

"Is she blond?" he asks.

"Yes," I laugh.

"Is she hot?"

"I don't know. Depends-"

"Not at sexy and stunning and breathtaking and as beautiful as you are." He adds quickly. Jen and Jo much have heard him, because they both grin.

"He's so sweet!" Jen whispers.

"Mmm hmmm, I thought so." I smile. "And yes, if you say so…I think you know who I'm talking about."

PEETA'S POV

"Mmm hmmm, I thought so." I can hear the smile in her stunning voice. "And yes, if you say so…I think you know who I'm talking about."

I take a deep breath.

"Is it Jennifer?" I ask, setting down my mug of hot chocolate down on the counter next to me.

After she called the first time, I realize how much I love her and miss her. I already miss her. I can't sleep.

"Mayyyyybe," she laughs.

"Fine, put her on."

"I'm putting you on speaker. Johanna wants to talk to you about-ow! Shit Jo!" her voice fills with pain. "You just cut my fucking hand with you damn nails!"

This is the times that Johanna manages to edge her way into my last nerve.

The commotion is suddenly so much louder and I know someone has put the phone on speaker.

"Was the really necessary! All I fucking did was start to tell _my _boyfriend what you were going to tell him anyways!" Katniss exclaims.

"It seems, Peeta, that Johanna goes pissed because Katniss was starting to tell you something. Now Katniss is bleeding." I her Jennifer say. I sigh. If I was there I'd already have Katniss completely calm, probably be helping her. I can hear them shouting at one another. The commotion gets louder.

"En-enoough!" I say loudly. The other end goes silent. "Katniss, just go get a bandaid or something. Johanna, what was so worng with Katniss telling me anyways?"

"There was absolutely nothing wrong." Katniss snaps.

"Stop." I say calmly. I hear her sigh loudly. Johanna sighs and begins to explain the issue.

I almost go find Blight and wring his neck with my bare hands.

"What should I do?" She demands.

"Well. You could let me handle it-"

"Or you could let her handle it. I like you much better when I can touch you. When your not behind bars, Peeta Ryan." Katniss says. That's a warning.

I take a deep breath. "Johanna, honestly…tell him how you feel. Then break up with him. Or just break up with him. The bastard-"

"Peeta," Katniss's voice is angry. I sigh.

"He doesn't deserve an explanation. He hurt you. Not only mentally, but physically. But do it in public. Maybe at Starbucks so he can't lash out without Finnick kicking his worthless-"

"Peeta!" Katniss exclaims.

"Without Finnick lashing out on him," I sigh.

I hear a knocking sound.

"Peeta I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow or later today or something. I love you." Katniss says quickly.

"I told you David won't care." Jen grumbles.

"I love you too." I say. The line goes dead.

…..2…..

For the rest of the night, I struggle to sleep. Eventually, I go into the kitchen again and take some sleep syrup. I'm out like a light.

**Okay I have a plan and I'm so excited to write it. **


	7. Chapter 7

KATNISS'S POV

I don't think I realized just how well we fit in with the cast. And Jen was right about David. He really doesn't care. Like for instance, I'm at work, laughing as Jen messes up the diner scene.

David is lying in the booth behind her going "Ohhhhh god. Ohhhhhh I hate it"

Jen sighs and looks over her shoulder. "Do you want me to do something else?" she asks.

"Yes! God! Anything!" David exclaims.

Tomorrow is New Year's Eve. We've been here for about two weeks. I miss Peeta like crazy but I don't really notice how bad until I'm in bed and I'm colder than I should be.

I only manage to get on the phone with him late at night.

PEETA'S POV

I miss her so much. I'm sure if I was busy I'd have more on my mind. I've manage to drown myself in the bakery.

"Peet? Can I talk to you for a moment? Upstairs? Alone?" Dad places his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, sure," I go upstairs to the living room. Graham and Lindsay, his wife, and Audrey, his daughter are out apartment hunting. Rye is…god knows where.

"Sit down son." He says. I sit down on the couch. "I know your head over heels in love with Katniss." He begins. _Oh, so this is about Katniss_.

"Yeah…" I give him a confused look. He pulls a black velvet box out of his pocket and drops it in my hand.

"Open it," he says.

Confused, I open the box. My jaw goes slack.

There sits a beautiful ring. The stone is a black diamond. In the middle of the stone, the band itself is literally is a thousand diamonds incrusted into a silver band. There is so many diamonds that I can't even see the band. I can imagine sliding this ring on her finger. I wish I could have her hand in mine right now.

"Are black diamond's even real?" I ask.

"Peeta, that ring is worth…give or take seven thousand dollars. I wouldn't even be pushing it when I say fifteen to twenty thousand." I raise my eye brows. "It was your great Grandmother's, my grandmother on my mother's side."

Dad sits down on the couch across from me.

"Yes son. A million years ago, when black carbon was cooked in the earth by heat and pressure, the pressure caused a diamond. Some of the carbon didn't go fully away, so yes, black diamonds are real." He says. "Son…I want you to give that ring to the one. I know you already want to marry Katniss. I don't blame you. That girl is good for you. I trust her to take care of you, and I want you to know, whatever you decide, all of us, your entire family, will be with you the whole way." He pats my shoulder and walks away.

KATNISS'S POV

"Girls, how do I put this scene after this one?" David asks. He wants the diner scene after the scene where Bradley, who plays Pat, picks up Tiffany, who is played by Jennifer.

"Oh, that's easy, see." I show him how to set it up.

"Oh…that's basic, really." He says.  
"HEY! LET'S GO TO A CLUB TOMORROW FOR NEW YEARS!" Jen shouts. People start cheering in agreement.

….a…..

"Hell no Kat, this is a fucking party. Your not wearing that!" Jen looks at my jeans and t-shirt in disgust.

"Seriously Brainless, she a little skin, you've got the body for it!" Johanna exclaims.

"Let's go. We still have an hour till the party. You need some fucking help." Jen and Johanna pull me away.

They stun myself. They make my eyes dark and story, making my gray eyes pop. They make my cheeks have a small amount of blush, put don't put any eye shadow on. They curl my hair let it fall. Then, they force me into a skintight white dress that goes seven inches above the knee. Not to mention the strapless pushup bra.

I'm just sliding into my black heels when there's a knock on the door.

"Let's go girls!" Bradley shouts.

"We're coming!" Johanna shouts back.

"Damn…Peeta would-if he saw-never mind. I know you miss him." Jen smiles.

The problem is, I haven't talk to him in almost two full days because I lost my phone.

But it's weird, because so did Bradley, Johanna and Jennifer. David won't let us use his phone.

Jen and Johanna and I head out.

"Damn. I wish you weren't taken." Bradley jokes. I smack him upside the head and he laughs.

"I'm kidding, Kat." He laughs. I roll my eyes and walk ahead of them. We take the elevator down to the first floor and allow the driver of the limo, who I now know is named Michael, put our jackets on us and lead us to the limo.

We all ride together, joking around and laughing.

"Did you ever find your phone?" David asks.

"No. I would love if you would let me use it, but no! You won't!" I know he's teasing me. Jen snickers.

"You're killing her. Just let her call her man." She says.

"No. You're not wasting my minutes." He says.

"I'll buy you a hundred more minutes if you just let me call Peeta and tell him I don't hate him." By now, everyone is familiar with Peeta and knows who he is. I have gone off about him before. They're used to it. Johanna is quiet about Blight. I just hope they break up.

"Tempting, but no, I would rather if I was the only one using my phone, actually." He says. I huff and throw myself back in my chair.

Jen laughs again, causing everyone to start laughing because her laugh is contagious.

It's already nine.

When we arrive at the party destination, which is a club that David paid to rent it out for the night, we all pile out. The entire cast and crew and the extras and everyone are here tonight. We all know one another.

Johanna, Jen and I stick together.

"Mmmm!" Jen is drinking the chocolate from the chocolate fountain with a cup.

"You're gonna get fat!" Brady says loudly.

"Oh fuck off. I'll go running tomorrow morning." Jen waves him off and starts in on the Strawberries. After an hour of sitting and talking, we all go out to dance.

Now I don't normally dance, but Johanna threatened to kill me if I don't tonight.

When a slow song comes on, I walk away.

"Aw come on!" Bradley follows me. "Dance with me. It doesn't have to mean anything. I know you love Peeta and he loves you." Bradley insists.

"Nope, nope, nope, I'm not letting anyone touch me." I say. He pokes my shoulder. "I mean my lower back, or my ass, or my tits. That's Peeta's property." I say.

"You really do love him, don't you?" he asks. I smile.

"Yes, I just wish I could call him!" I say loudly, so David hears. I see him roll his eyes.

Around eleven thirty, the music goes back to fast. Johanna and Jennifer immediately drag me to the dance floor. I swear to god somebody is watching me. I whip around but don't see anybody.

"Is someone watching me?" I demand to Jen and Jo. We move back out of the crowd and sit down to chat. Both of them look all around.

"No, why?" Jen asks. I look over my shoulder again.

"Because I can feel somebody's eyes on me and it's driving me crazy." I say.

I look around again and see David looking at me. He looks nervous but excited. His eyes flick away so quickly that after a few minutes of silence. I start to be unsure if I imagined it or not.

I sigh and fiddle with the end of my dress. It's an elastic type of material and it moves with me. If I spread my legs apart, it won't ride up.

"Two minutes!" Jen exclaims. Everyone starts to move to the huge TV screen that shows the ball in New York City. Johanna bursts out laughing. The music has stopped and the only sound is the TV and her loud hysterical laughter.

Then she elbows my ribs and moves forwards, pointing to something in the corner of the screen.

There, right in the corner, I see Annie in the crowd and Finnick trying to crowd surf. Her face is bright red from embarrassment. I burst out laughing too.

Soon enough, Finn manages to get up on top of the crowd, but a security guard shows up and grabs Finn. He shouts something at him and Finn puts his hands up in surrender.

I see Finn's shoulders slump as he moves back to Annie.

After a moment of her refusing to look at him, she bursts out laughing, Finn soon joining her.

"Why is that so funny?" Jen asks.

"That's our best friends! Finnick and Annie!" I exclaim.

Jen opens her mouth to say something, but the time starts ticking down.

We all begin chanting along with it.

"5!"

"4!"

The feeling of someone watching me gets so intense it's overwhelming.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

Just as the time gets to zero, the entire place, the whole building goes completely pitch black, so black that I can't even see my stark white dress.

A low glow appears out of nowhere, suddenly making the room glow, like it's glowing in the dark. I hear Jen gasp beside me and then it sounds like she's crying.

"No shit!" I hear Johanna gasp. People are starting to freak out. I look around in confusion. I notice every single head is either tilted up at the ceiling, or on me.

I look up at the ceiling in confusion, my eyebrows furrowed.

But when I see what's there, my jaw goes slack and tears fill my eyes.

There is only one person that would ask me this question.

There, on the ceilings in glittery green letters are the words "_Katniss, will you marry me?"_

But Peeta isn't here. He can't be. Peeta's in New York. He said he was staying in New York.

But…someone's eyes…someone's been watching me…

There's only one person. Everyone is staring at me now.

I whip around my and heart leaps into my throat.

His eyes are the bluest I have ever seen them. Not in anger, but in love and lust, in hope and trust. He's down on one knee and he's got the ring in his hand. I don't even have to think about my answer before I'm nodding like an idiot. I can't even form any words. His smile is of relief and happiness as he slides the ring on my finger and stands up. I hug him, jumping up, my legs latching around his waist, our lips colliding hungrily together, passionately. It shows every single emotion that we've been feeling. The two weeks have felt like two years. Everyone around us is cheering, the lights are back on and the cheering of the crowd in New York City matches the cheering here. I pull my lips away from his and place both hands on his cheeks.  
"Your here!" I exclaim.  
"What, do you not want me here?" He whispers.  
"Of course not baby, I love you." I kiss him again. "I," I place another kiss, "really," another one, "love," another, "you," another, "so," another, "much," another, "it," another, "suffocates," another, "me," I place the last kiss, a gentle passionate one. "I love you." I whisper against his lips.

"I love you too." He mumbles. He sets me down. His eyes slowly drift down my body. Then he bends down and tugs me dress a bit, pulling it down to cover more of myself, but exposing part of my bra. Everyone is laughing now, Jen is crying and clapping and screaming. So is Johanna.

He eyes my chest where my bra is becoming exposed. He reaches out and pulls it up.

"There," he whispers, tapping my nose, causing me to smile. "That's for my eyes only, right?" he raises his eyebrows teasingly at me and I giggle.

"Right, I mumble. He hugs me again.

"Hey," his lips are right next to my ear. "How about you introduce me to your sexy new best friend." He jokes. He pulls away to look me in the eyes. "Not as amazing and beautiful and stunning as you are, though. Nobody is spectacular as you."

PEETA'S POV

She grabs my right hand in her left and starts pulling me around, introducing me to everyone. She saves Jennifer for last. Second to last is the director, David O. Russell. He hugs her and whispers something in her ear, causing her to gasp.

"What! Give it to me then!" She exclaims. He laughs and pulls her phone out of his pocket and hands it to her. "I can't believe you had it the whole time." She laughs and shakes her head. Then she puts her phone in my pocket and pulls me away again.

"Oh god! That was so cute!" Jen hugs Katniss. "Come here you! I have wanted to meet you since I first met Katniss!" She hugs me. Katniss drops my hand and watches where I place my hands.

Jen pulls away as the music starts up again.

"I have a question." Katniss says. It's fast music. Johanna and Jennifer disappear. Katniss presses herself fully up against me and wraps her arms around my neck.

I kiss her neck. A moan almost immediately escapes her lips. She loves when I do that. "What's your question?" I mumble. She forces herself to push me away. I want her so bad right now it hurts.

"Stop, I'm working, remember?" she whispers.

"Right, sorry." I whisper. I cannot wipe the grin off my face no matter how hard I try.

"Anyways…were you watching me?" she whispers. "Because it was scaring me,"

"Yes…I can't help it. You're so damn beautiful." I whisper.

KATNISS'S POV

He really needs to stop. He is making me want to strip him down right here and-_no Katniss! Stop! Clear your dirty head!_

But I really, really can't.

He can't stop smiling.

"You two can leave. I already talked to David. Katniss remember, ten tomorrow morning." Jen says. I nod, grab Peeta's bicep and oull him away.

"Where are we going?" Peeta asks as I drag him along the streets.

"We…are going to the hotel. Because I want you so bad."

**That was my idea? Did you like it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**-KatPeeta22**


	8. Chapter 8

GUYS I NEED STORY IDEAS OR I'M GOING TO START A NEW ONE! I'M OUT AND I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!  
IF YOU GUYS DON'T HELP ME I'LL END UP DOING A NEW STORY!

I bury my head in his chest.  
"Do you have to leave?" I whimper. He sighs and rubs my back.  
"I'm sorry. We just have two more weeks. It's going to be over before you know it. I love you baby." He gives me a loving kiss. It's nine in the morning. His flight was just called.  
"I love you too,"  
"Last call for the flight to New York City," He runs his fingers through my hair, gives me one last kiss and starts to walk away. I look down for a moment, wiping my tears.  
When I look up again, he's gone.

...9...

I force myself to go to work. I force myself to eat. I force myself to shower.  
I go to leave a week later after filming, but Jen and Jo stop me.  
"Hell no. Peeta wouldn't want you to be moping! Let's go have some fun! Let's go to the movies!" Jen says.  
They force me to go to the movies, when all I really want to do is go hug Peeta.  
I struggle to watch the movie. My phone vibrates. I look down to see a message from Peeta.

Peeta: listen I know I said I'd leave you alone when your at work but I really need to talk to you. It's really important and I need you right now.

What's wrong? I show the message to Jen and Jo. Both of them nod. I get up and leave the theatre, going outside.  
I dial him and sit down on a bench.  
"Hello?" He asks.  
"Peeta, what's wrong?" I ask frantically.  
"I think...don't tell anyone, okay?" He asks.  
"Okay, I won't, I promise." I say.  
"Okay, I think that my parents are going to get a divorce." He sounds upset.  
I'm silent for a long time.  
"And my Mother hates America. If they divorce she's going to move to France and act like we never existed. She's my Mom Katniss, what am I supposed to do without her?" I'm silent for a long time.  
"Why? Why do you think they're getting divorced?" I whisper.  
"Well as you know, my Dad hates people who drink." He starts.  
"Yeah..." I trail off. He sighs.  
"It's a really long story-" my phone beeps with another call. It's David. I know I can't not answer.  
"Baby I am so sorry, I'm gonna have to call you back." I can hear him sigh, frustrated.  
"Okay. Bye." He hangs up.  
"Hello?" I ask.  
"Katniss listen, if you get tithe studio right now, you can finalize the movie and go home tonight, how does that sound?"  
"Brilliant. I'm on the way." Peeta needs me right now. And if he needs me, then I'm going to him.  
I don't even tell Jen and Jo, I just leave. I go right to the studio to David. We sit down at a table and get to work.  
Eventually, Jen and Jo join us. They all know something's up, but nobody dares asking me. I can't help it. I pull out my phone and call Peeta back.  
We're halfway done. He doesn't explain, and I can hear him breathing heavily. My eyebrows are creased in frustration and worry.  
"I don't know what to do." He whispers after a little while. "Why? Why would she do this?" I don't even know what she did.  
"Peeta? Baby, I'm coming home." I say worriedly. I'm halfway down with the last of it. I only have a quarter left. Johanna is helping too.  
"You are?" He asks.  
"Yes. In a couple of hours. I promise."  
"Good." He goes back to making those breathing noises.  
We finish and we have to start the movie. While we're waiting for it to load, Jen slides me a whiteboard.  
What's wrong? -_-

I erase it with my right hand.

Idk. Something with his parents and them getting divorced and his mom moving the France. He isn't telling me why and I don't even know if I want to know.  
I slide it back to her. Johanna, Jen and David all read it.  
"YOU WORTHLESS BOY!" I hear his mother shout. The line goes to one continuous beep.  
Jo, Jen and David's jaws are slack.  
"Go Katniss. I'll finish it." Jo say.  
"Yeah, go." David says.  
I get up and flee the room.

I don't even stop at home; I literally go right to the bakery. I leave my luggage in the kitchen and run upstairs. The house is deathly silent. Not a single noise, not a footstep.  
I look around to see Graham asleep on the couch. His left eye is purple and swollen shut. It's obvious he's been crying because there are tear tracks on his cheeks. I hear a small noise behind me and then a shocked gasp. I look behind me to see Lindsay with Audrey, Lindsay is Graham's wife and Audrey is his daughter.  
"Oh my god! What happened?" She gasps, panicked.  
"I have no clue." I whisper. "I just got here!" I'm panicked. Rye's girlfriend, Alexis, walks into the house then.  
"Hey Lindsay, hey Katniss," She looks at Graham and her eyes widen. "Wow, Rye really wasn't kidding."  
"Wasn't kidding?" Lindsay repeats.  
"About what?" I ask. She raises her eyebrows at me.  
"Peeta didn't tell you?" she asks curiously.  
"All I know is something about his parents and divorce and most of the time I was on the phone with him, he was crying. I came right home…he didn't really explain." I say carefully.  
"Well…" she sighs. "Rye told me that Mrs. Mellark is an alcoholic now. She's abusive and she gave Graham a black eye and…" she sighs. "She got Peeta pretty bad…his ribs are bruised and he can hardly move…Rye was the only one that managed to get out unharmed. Anyways, Mr. Mellark is pretty pissed and-"  
"Katniss!" Peeta comes barreling down the stairs. "I thought I heard you down here!" Lindsay and Alexis looks pretty confused because he looks perfectly fine.  
But I'm not stupid. His eyes are lighter than usual and I can see pain in them.  
Now I know what he's trying to do. He doesn't want me to know. He hugs me, but his grip is extremely loose and he keeps me away from his ribcage. When he releases me, I cross my arms and stare at him, concern perceptible on my face.  
"What?" he asks.  
"Arm's up." I say. He looks confused as he lifts his arms. I see his eyes get lighter from the pain.  
I move forward, grab the hem of his shirt and gently pull is off of him. I almost start crying. His ribs are purple. I have never seen a bruise this bad.  
"Oh my god, Peeta!" I gasp.  
"It's fine. It'll go away." He brushes me off.  
"Peeta, that's terrible!" I exclaim. I'm already dialing my mother as I inspect his ribs.  
"Katniss? I haven't talked to you in forever!" she exclaims.  
"I know, liste-"  
"How are you honey?" she asks.  
"I'm fine, liste-"  
"Did you have fun in Pennsylvania?" she asks.  
"Yes! Mom listen please!" I exclaim.  
"What's the matter?" She asks.  
"Are you still in New York?" I demand.  
"Well…yes, at a hotel, why honey?" she asks.  
"Because I need your help. It's Peeta and Graham…it's…it's bad." I whisper.  
"She can't come here." Mr. Mellark says behind me. I turn around.  
"I'll call you back." I hang up.  
"Katniss, if she comes here and Renee sees her, she's going to freak out and call the police or something. She's…she's a lunatic."  
"She's your wife! She needs help! How can you say that!" Peeta shouts. I understand now. They've all accepted it. That Mrs. Mellark is addicted to alcohol and she's never coming back. But Peeta…he hasn't. He still has hope. Hope is the only thing stronger than fear. He's frustrated and angry and refuses to give up. He's stubborn and he's hurting, both physically and mentally. He's lonely and doesn't know what to do. He's been crying because he feels hopeless.  
"She's gone Peeta! She's never going to put down that alcohol! She's done for! Get over it!" Rye shouts as he enters the room. Graham wakes up and Lindsay rushes to him. Alexis and I just stand there in panic.  
"She's your own mother! How can you possibly give up! How!" Peeta shouts.  
"I've lost hope." Rye whispers. He too, has been crying. They all have.  
I know I'd be hysterical. They're strong to not be crying right now.  
"Why! She's your mother!" Peeta shouts. "Your own mother." He whispers. Rye looks like he's going to start crying. Peeta looks like he's going to start crying.  
They all look like they're going to start crying.  
Rye walks away, Alexis following him. I hear a clatter downstairs and then Mrs. Mellark screaming. She storms upstairs. When she walks into the living room, she's a completely different person. Her eyes are bloodshot with purple bags underneath them and there's a beer in her hand. She starts at all of us in disgust.  
"Put your shirt on, you nasty dog." She snaps at Peeta. He doesn't show any emotion, even though I know it stings him.  
"Shut your mouth, you nasty cunt." I snap. I didn't even mean to say it. The words left me without my okay.  
"What did you just call me?" she snarls, stepping closer to me.  
"Um excuse me, are you deaf? I called you a nasty cunt, what part of that do you not understand?" Peeta looks proud, Graham is grinning, Mr. Mellark…he just looks shocked.  
Her hand swings right towards my face, but my reflexes are much faster. I grab her wrist.  
"Don't touch me." I snap. "Don't touch Peeta, don't touch Graham, don't touch Rye, don't touch Lindsay, don't touch Audrey, don't touch Alexis and definitely don't touch your own husband."  
"Don't tell me what to do." She hisses.  
"I just did, actually." I say. "Now what were you whining about downstairs?" I ask.  
"Broke my beer." She mumbles.  
"So? You have a million more. Stop complaining. Audrey has more manners than you and she can barely speak." I hiss. I release her wrist and she rubs it, turns around and storms back downstairs.  
Peeta looks like he needs to sit down. I silently help him back into his shirt and hand him lay down on the couch.  
"I'll be right back." I kiss his forehead and walk off to his bedroom. The whole place is bare and there's a couple suitcases on his bed.  
What, is he moving out?  
I frown and go back to the living room, squatting down next to the couch he's on.  
"I need to find somewhere to stay." He whispers. Everyone flees the room. "And I was thinking…maybe…we could move in together? I know you live with Johanna, so-"  
"Johanna and I already talked about it. She said you can move in."

….a….

My heart is sobbing as I struggle to get him in the front door and onto the couch. I told Johanna he's moving in and she's excited. I ordered pizza, and no matter how much Peeta insists he can cook, I know he's in no condition to do anything.  
"You don't have to do this, you know." He says.  
"Shhh," I thread my fingers through his hair and bend down to give him a kiss. "Yes I do." I mumble. "In sickness and in health, baby. Might as well start practicing." I get up and walk out to the backyard so I can call my mother back.  
"Katniss, is everything okay?" she asks frantically.  
"Mama, Peeta's hurt. Mrs. Mellark is…she's insane. I don't know what to do! She hurt him and gave Graham a black eye!" I'm crying as I move out the back gate and out to the docks, the ocean has chunks of ice in it and its snowing. "She's drinking Mama and she's insane. I don't know what to do! He can hardly move Mama! I need help!" I'm hysterical.  
"Okay honey, calm down, deep breaths baby. I'm coming, I pr-"  
"Is that Katniss!" I hear Prim ask loudly in the background. Oh yeah, she's pregnant. I wonder if she's showing yet.  
"Yes Prim,"  
"Is she home?" that was Effie.  
"Yes." Mom says. "Katniss sweetie, stop crying. I'll be there in ten minutes." The line goes dead. I hear footsteps behind me and I know immediately that it's Peeta.  
"You should be resting." I don't turn around.  
"Um…you seemed pretty upset, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." That is not a male voice. That is a female. I look over my shoulder to see a girl my age with long blond hair and emerald green eyes. "I'm Grace." She sits down next to me.  
"I'm Katniss. You live here?" I ask.  
"Uh yeah…I live to the left of that house with the boxer and the people that are never home." She says. I laugh a little and wipe my tears.  
"Yup, that's my house. I've been out of town for work with my roommate Johanna. My boy-Fiancé just moved in…" I say.  
"Oh. I moved in like two weeks ago." She says. "How long have you and Johanna lived here?" She asks.  
"Um…I think maybe a year…I don't know." I put my hand out to catch a snowflake, watching as it melts in my hand.  
"Ow! Fuck!" I hear, this time who I think it is, Peeta shout. I spring up, rocking the dock. Grace stands up too.  
"See you around?" she asks.  
"Sure," I run up the dock and into the backdoor. "Peeta?" I call as I rush into the living room. He's lying face down on the floor. "Peeta?" I ask frantically. He doesn't do anything. I kneel down next to him and poke his thigh. He doesn't move. It takes effort, not because he's fat, but because he's so muscular, I manage to flip him so his head is facing the ceiling. His nose is bleeding. I check his pulse. It's nice and steady. I get a tissue and lift his head onto my lap. I hold the tissue to his nose and thread my fingers through his hair. He begins breathing through his mouth. I'm freezing cold. I grab the soft fluffy throw blanket from the couch and wrap it around my shoulders. I hear a knock on the door and pray it's my mother.  
Sure enough, the door opens and Mom walks in, with practically everyone else.  
"Oh my goodness, shit Katniss!" Chris exclaims. "What the fuck did you do to him?" I almost start crying again.  
"Stop Christopher Hawthorne," Hazelle scolds.  
Dad and Haymitch lifts Peeta back onto the couch. He's probably freezing.  
Seconds later, the doorbell rings. I go up to get it, but Prim beats me to it.  
"Who are you?" Prim demands. I move to the front door to see Grace with my cell phone. I see her look at Peeta and her eyes widen from shock. I silently take my phone.  
"Thank you," I mumble. She stares at Peeta.  
"Is that Peeta Mellark?" she blurts. I narrow my eyes.  
"Yes, why?" I ask.  
"I went to high school with him! We were inseparable! We lost connection when he moved away for college, but…my god! He's still hot." She laughs. Prim's eyebrows are raised to her hairline.  
I know who she is. Peeta has told me about her. He specifically told me that they didn't date. They went to Prom together as friends and yeah, she was pretty, but he didn't like her. He said he misses her, too.  
"Wait…Peeta's your fiancé?" she asks. I step aside to let her in the house.  
"Yes." I say.  
"WHAT!" Gale comes barreling towards me, forcefully grabbing my left hand. My family starts freaking out. The noise gets so loud, that is actually manages to wake Peeta from unconsciousness. He groans.  
"Hey! Come 'ere." He mumbles, waving me forwards. I walk over to him. He lazily reaches up and grabs my blanket, giving a gentle tug, putting it over himself. "Mine," he covers himself the best he can, but it doesn't completely cover him. I thread my fingers through his hair and jog upstairs, grabbing my comforter off my bed and going back downstairs. I take my fluffy blanket off of him and completely cover his entire body with it. He pushes it off his face and stares at me.  
"My mom didn't come get you for taking me, did she?" he whispers. I sit down next to the couch, sliding my hand under the comforter and finding his own hand..  
"No baby, she didn't." I kiss his forehead. "Hey," I whisper, leaning closer to my lips are right next to his ear. "Remember your best friend from high school? Grace?" I whisper.  
"mmmhmm." He mumbles, "Why?" he asks aloud. I lean back next to his ear.  
"I met her today. She's here Peeta, right by the front door." I whisper. "Act nonchalant, so it isn't obvious we were talking about her." I whisper. His eyes go wide but he acts perfectly normal.  
'Prim, I thought you were pregnant?" he asks, looking at Prim.  
"I am pregnant, asshole." Prim snarls.  
"He only asked a question." I mumble, defending him.  
"Wait…Grace?" Peeta asks. God, he's so good at acting. She smiles and moves forwards.  
They start chatting, mostly about some people that I've never heard of. I begin to feel left out, but Peeta doesn't release my hand until the pizza comes. Right when he's done, he sanitizes his hands to get some of the grease off, waves my forward and takes my hand again. I eventually get really bored and pull out my phone, putting in my earbuds and listening to sad music videos.  
In this one, the girl is getting married and she is engaged and right before the wedding her man dies in the war. The music is so sad and I actually start sobbing hysterically, causing everyone to freak out.  
"Katniss?" He tries to sit up but I just shake my head.  
"I'm f-fine!" I choke out.  
"No you're not, Katniss." He's freaking out. I shut my phone off, drop it on the floor and run upstairs. Gale chases me, but I manage to get my door locked before he can get to me.  
I don't understand why this gets to me so much, but I can't seem to calm down. What if he died before we even get married? What if his ribs get worse and it kills him?  
What if something happens to the country? If someone asked him to join the army, I know he'll do it! I know he would! He's just that kind of person!  
I'm crying so hard that I can hardly breathe, and I have to stuff my face in a pillow to quiet myself down. I pace around the room, ignoring the begging of my family. I don't want to leave the room.

….d…  
"JOHANNA! THANK THE LORD!" Gale shouts.  
"Whoa lover boy, what happened to you?" I hear Johanna ask. It's three in the morning and nobody is asleep. I'm so tired but I can't sleep. I hear Peeta's voice downstairs. I'm still sort of crying, I have a migrane and I'm freezing and dehydrated from crying so much.  
'"WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING FOR!" Johanna shouts back.  
"Katniss locked herself in her bedroom like six hours ago and we can't get in. She's been crying the whole time. We think she's still awake, but we're not sure."  
"Oh wow, BRAINLESS!" Johanna shouts. I ignore her. I hear her stomping up the stairs with tons of footsteps following her.  
The townhouse windows open right up onto the roof. I quickly open my window, climb onto the roof and close it again.  
I hear my bedroom door open and I make sure to stay away from the window.  
"What the fuck are you talking about? Brainless isn't even here." Johanna says.  
I'm such an idiot. I'm in jeans and a sweatshirt with nothing but my bra underneath. I'm freezing. I can't believe I wasn't smart enough to get a blanket or something.  
In ten minutes, the wind and the snow start to eat my alive. I try to open the window, but it's locked. I should have known the windows are uunlocked from the inside, not the outside. I look around for another way and then, the idiot I am, stands up. I lose my balance, fall back down with a thud and slide down the roof, just managing to grab the gutter before I fall two stories to the frozen, snow covered grass.  
I know if I call I'll either die or break a bone, or pass out and then freeze to death.  
I can't lift myself back up, so what do I do?  
"GALLLLLLLLLLLLE!" I know that Chris will just laugh his ass off, and Peeta is in no condition to help me, and I really don't want anyone else to help me. I can hear them talking inside. "GALE!" I shout. It's three in the fucking morning and I'm hanging from the fucking gutter, the water frozen in it as the wind viciously makes me rock.  
"Where the fuck is she?" I hear Peeta ask.  
"I think she's…" I hear the front door open.  
"Kat?" Chris calls.  
"No! Get Gale!" I shout. He can't see me, but I know if he does, he'll laugh his ass off.  
He doesn't start laughing though, to my surprise.  
"Shit Kat! What the fuck are you doing?" He shouts at me.  
"Where is she?" I hear Peeta ask. Dammit. He's going to kill me.  
Oh well…I'm not the brightest.  
"She's hanging from the fucking gutter!" He shouts.  
I hear Johanna cackling.  
"Smart one! You see, this is why I call you brainless!" Everyone is starting to move outside. Even Peeta.  
"Katniss, what the hell!" He shouts.  
"Katniss, let go!" Chris says. He's under me.  
Chris is a prankster and so is Gale. I really wish Peeta could grab me.  
"Hell no, do you think I'm that fucking stupid?" I burst. I try to pull myself up, but my limps are stiff and I can't move my arms.  
"Now I see why Johanna calls you Brainless." Is that Jen?  
I look around and see it is indeed Jen.  
"Katniss, let go of the fucking gutter for goodness sakes!" Gale shouts.  
"There is no way in hell I'm letting go of the fucking gutter!" I'm laughing at myself.  
"Are you seriously laughing right now?" Peeta's pissed. He looks fine. He moves underneath me. "Let go." He says.  
"Hell no! Your hurt Peeta, I'm-"  
"I gave him a shot and the bruises are already half healed." Mom says.  
"Katniss Joy, you have ten seconds to let go or so help me god." Peeta takes me deep breath. My hands are starting to slip and I'm panicked.  
"You won't do shit." I snarl.  
"Katniss, let go!" He shouts. He's livid. I look down at him and flinch. That's a really far drop…  
And I have a small fear of heights. I'm scared now.  
"No Peeta! That's a really far drop!" I exclaim.  
"Do you trust me?" he demands, his voice softer now that he sees I'm scared.  
"Yes, of co-"  
"Then let go. I'm gonna catch you, I swear." He says.  
"But-"  
"Katniss," He says gently. "It's fine, just let go." He says. I shut my eyes and force my stiff fingers to release the gutter.

PEETA'S POV

How in god's name did she manage to get on the fucking roof in the first place!  
"Katniss," I say gently, because she's terrified. "It's fine, just let go." I keep my focus solely on her as she begins to fall. I swiftly catch her, and she keeps screaming. "Katniss." I say. She stops screaming and buries her head in my chest, shivering. I carry her in the house, upstairs to the bathroom.  
"What are you gonna do to me?" she whimpers. I start a warm bubble bath and sit down on the closed toilet seat.  
"I'm not going to do a thing to you baby, I love you."  
She slowly opens her eyes and stares at me. "I love you too." She whispers.  
I stop the water from overflowing. I absolutely love babying her.  
I stand her up and lock the door.  
"What are you doing?" she whispers as I pull off her sweatshirt. I tap her nose.  
"Babying my baby," I whisper. She stares at me as I undress her, lift her up and set her in the tub. After a minute, she sighs.  
"Why do you love me?" she sinks down in the bubbles so the water and bubbles cover her from me. She slides underwater and comes up, soaked.  
"I can't answer that question. I love you for so many reasons." She's silent for a long time. "So are you going to tell me what that was about?" I ask her sweetly as I wash her hair.  
"Mm…I don't know if I want to." She mumbles. She goes underwater and washes the soap out of her hair.  
"Please?" I whisper, I'll give you want you want."

KATNISS'S POV

I have absolutely no clue what he means by "I'll give you what you want."  
"What does that mean?" I lay back against the tub.  
"It means…I'll give you what you want." His eyes trail down to my private parts, which are covered by soap. Oh, sex.  
I yawn, honestly way too tired for sex. I can tell he is too.  
"Fine, I'll tell you." I mumble. I rub my eyes to stay awake. "I watched this video and…it upset me because the guy died and…" I sigh and explain the whole thing and the reason I was so upset.  
"Katniss, I'm not going anywhere." He whispers. "And I won't leave for the army. I'm not going anywhere unless you ask me too, and even then…" He sighs.  
"Peeta' I'm really tired." I complain.  
"Guess what time it is?" he asks.  
"What time?" I mumble. I start to fall asleep, and end up slipping under water on accident, inhaling water. I start coughing up a storm, chocking up water. Peeta picks me up and dresses me in a fresh pair of panties and one of his t-shirt and then carries me downstairs and drops me on the couch.  
"Stay, I'll be back." He grabs the comforter and disappears.  
I'm out just as he appears in front of me again.

... ...

When I wake up, I'm alone. I notice right away that these are not my blankets, but they're smell of cinnamon and a hint if axe. They smell of Peeta. I slowly open my eyes to see the spot next to me empty, while it's nicely made up. These are Peeta's blankets, from the bakery. The smell of banana pancakes wafts up the stairs to my bedroom. I moan quietly and get up, trudging downstairs. The family is gone. Johanna is nowhere in sight, but Peeta is in the kitchen. I sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around him. He doesn't jump, he just pats my arms.  
"You were pretty tired last night." He notes, giving me a kiss.  
"Jet lag, I guess." I say.  
In the mornings, my voice is always high but soft at the same time. Johanna thinks it's cute and Peeta finds it adorable and sexy.  
That's how my voice is now, and I hate it. I think it's annoying. It's hard to believe that just yesterday, I was in Pennsylvania. So much has happened since then. I yawn and stretch, Peeta's t-shirt lifting up to reveal most of my panties.  
"Your so beautiful." He says. He shuts the stove off and puts everything on a plate, turning to me. My cheeks are hot from blush.  
"I love you, Peeta." I say.  
"I love you too, Katniss." He takes my hand. "When do you think Johanna is going to wake?" He asks. I look at the clock and see it's only nine.  
"Ten...ten thirty, probably, why?" I ask. He holds out his free hand for me to take. "Dance with me?" He asks. I smile and take his hand.  
We dance around the kitchen in silence. We don't need any words. We're both perfectly comfortable in silence.  
"How'd your ribs?" I ask softly. He shrugs. I lift his shirt up to see the bruise is already yellowing.  
After a half hour, our dance turns into a tight hug.  
"I love you." He kisses my head.  
"I love you too." I kiss his chest.  
Someone clears their throat loudly.  
"I don't mean to interrupt." Jen whispers. I peek my head out of Peeta's chest. "David called." She begins. I can tell by the tone of her voice that she really doesn't want to say it. I release Peeta and stand up straight. "And he said that...everything we did in the past three weeks malfunctioned and...he lost everything. We have to redo the scenes and..." She looks really sorry. "Another month, Katniss." She whispers.  
No.  
I don't want to be away from Peeta for another month.  
My phone starts ringing upstairs and I run to get it. It's David.  
"Hello?" I head back downstairs.  
"Katniss, did you tell Peeta why you came to Pennsylvania or did you lie?" I freeze in the entrance to the kitchen. If I tell him the truth, he could sue me. If I lie, I could get sued and thrown in jail. I take a deep breath and shut my eyes.  
"I told him." I whisper. I can hear him exhale.  
"You know your not supposed to do that, right?" He asks.  
"I know," I sigh. "I can't lie to him." I say.  
"You know I'm not mad, right?" He asks. I don't reply. "Katniss, did Jennifer talk to you?"  
"Yes." I mumble.  
"Bring Peeta, Katniss. You love him too much to be away from him again. I saw the look on your face the day he left. Bring him." He almost hangs up, but I quickly stop him.  
"Wait!" I exclaim. "I press control V." I say. He's quiet for a moment and then gasp.  
"You fixed it!" He exclaims.  
"Yup. Now press control alt then the up key." Jen starts choking on her water as her and Peeta burst out laughing. I smirk. That turns the page upside down.  
"What...Katniss! Hel-"  
"Coming Peeta!" I hang up on him.

I'm downstairs watching a movie with everyone. It's midnight and I'm really not tired. Jen and Peeta are out and in being held against Peeta.  
"Let's go get some Starbucks." Jo sugests.  
"Good idea," I start to get up, but he tightens his grip on me.  
"No." He mumbles, pulling me down again. I know he's asleep. He sometimes mumbles while sleeping. Sometimes it's my name or something about love. When I go to get up he always says no.  
I roll over in his arms and kiss him awake.  
"Peeta." I whisper.  
"Mmm?" He mumbles.  
"Can you let me up, please?" I whisper.  
"Whyyyyyy!" He complains.  
"Because I am going out." I whisper. He forces his eyes open.  
"Where?" He asks.  
"To Starbucks. I'll be back in a bit." I give him another kiss. "Do you want anything?" I ask. He shakes his head and releases me.  
"Let's go." I toss my phone on the coffee table because I won't really need it.

...&...

It's one in the morning now, and we're heading back our to the car.  
"Get the damn keys, I'm freezing." Jo says.  
I check my pockets and find them empty. I'm in a black hoodie and black jeans because I'm freezing. I have the hood pulled up. Johanna is in a black hoodie too, her hood pulled up also.  
And I know that I don't have my keys.  
"Go inside and see if they're in there, Jo. I can't find them." I say. She exhales and walks off.  
Five minutes later, she comes back.  
"Nope. Check the ground."  
We both start looking around the ground but don't get lucky.  
"Uh Brainless." Jo clears her throat. I look up at her. She nods inside the car. "Your a fucking idiot. You left them in the car!" She tries all the doors, the back one included. Locked.  
"Call a locksmith." I say.  
"My phone is dead." She says.  
"What!" I rip it from her hand and press the power button. Nothing.  
"Why don't you call a locksmith?" She snaps.  
"I can't! I left my damn phone at home because I thought I wasn't going to need it!" I say frantically.  
"Well then we need to break into the car. Maybe I can hot-wire it or something." I exhale sharply. "I'll be right back." I jaywalk across the street to target and buy a metal hangar. Then I run back to Johanna.  
We slowly etch the hangar into the car.  
"Dammit Brainless! Let me do it! I'm freezing!" Jo shoves me out of the way and begins to attempt to break into the car. After a minute, I join her.  
"Freeze! Stop! Put your hands on the car!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry! I'm only fifteen! I know nothing about being arrested. All I know is they have to tell you your Miranda rights. **

I can't believe this. I cannot fucking believe this. Both Johanna and I do exactly as they say. There are three police officers; all of them have guns pointed at us.  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights? " both Johanna and I nod.  
They then handcuff both of us and shove us in the back of the car.  
I have never been this terrified in my entire life. I'm being arrested, for breaking into my own car.  
The drive is silent. I don't let myself cry.  
When we get to the jail, they start doing all types of tests, headshot sand everything.  
Then they supervise us, one by one, as we chance into the most hideous jumpsuit I have ever seen.  
Then they lock both of us into a cell. There's a huge guy, the rock huge, in our cell. He stares at us for a long time.  
"I smiled for my headshot." Johanna announces happily as she starts to pace. I sit down on the metal bed and drop my head in my hands. They took my ring and everything. They took my bra and underwear. All I have is this hideous orange jumpsuit.  
"What are you two in for?" The guy asks. I can tell that he's innocent.  
"What are you in for, big guy?" Jo asks.  
"Murder." He says.  
"Damn." Jo laughs. I don't say a word.  
How is she calmly talking to a murderer.  
"The ass raped my girlfriend and gave her an STD. I beat his ass and he died." He shrugs. "He deserved it." He sighs. "So what are you in for?"  
That's hardly a reason to out someone in jail. I feel bad for him.  
"Got locked out of my car. They thought I we were breaking into a car. Didn't even let us explain." I sigh and stand up, pacing.  
Johanna stays up with me. Sun comes through the bars that I can't even fit out of after a few hours. The guy is asleep.  
An officer walks over to our cell and opens the door.  
"Katniss Everdeen, you have one minute to make a phone call. Please come with me." He handcuffs me and takes me to a room with a table and a phone. He shuts and locks the door, sets the phone on the desk and stands in the corner.  
I think for a really long time. I know Jen's phone never goes on vibrate of silent, she always has it on full blast and it's always in her pocket. I clearly remember Peeta putting his phone in the charge upstairs before we went to watch the movie.  
But if I know my fiancé, I know he has his phone on full blast because I'm not home yet.  
So I decide it's best to call Peeta.  
Please pick up! Pick up!  
Pick u- "hello?" He sounds frantic.  
"Peeta?" I ask.  
"Katniss! Where the fuck are you and Johanna!" He's mad at me.  
"Jail. It's a really long story and I'm running out of time but I promise I didn't do anything wrong."  
"Is this some joke? Is this your way of leaving me?" He demands. I can hear my parents voice I can hear my entire families voice in the background.  
"Katniss how did you get in jail!" He's pissed.  
"Peeta I don't hav-"  
"Time's up." The cop says.  
"I have to go. Love you." The line goes dead before he can say a word.  
The officer takes me back to the cell and takes Johanna.  
I continue to pace, panicked beyond belief.  
Johanna comes back.  
"My Dad is coming to bail me." Jo announces.  
Which means I'm stuck here! I sigh loudly.  
Three hours later, a guard comes back.  
"Johanna Mason, your free to go." Jo pats my arm and heads out, leaving me alone with the big guy.  
"You got a man?" He asks.  
"Fiancé, yes." I say.  
"Is he gonna flip?"  
"He already is." I reply.  
Four more hours pass. A guard comes.  
"Katniss Everdeen, your free to go."  
He takes me to a back room and gives me all my stuff back, escorting me to a bathroom. I lock the dole because I have to pee so bad.  
I get dressed in my clothes, put the ring back on and then walk out of the bathroom.  
The man escorts me to somewhere else.  
Peeta is waiting. The guard uncuffs me.  
Peeta stares at me for a long time.  
"What happened?" He demands. "Either you tell me or I get you sent right back in that cell and you spend your time in there." He crosses his arms.  
"Well..." The guard is still behind me, and I think he's supposed to hear my side of the story. "We went and got the Starbucks. When we went to leave, I had locked my keys in the car, my phone was at home and Johanna's was dead. It was freezing and snowing so I went and bought a metal hangar. We were trying to break into my car and that's when they thought we breaking into some random car. We were just trying to get home, Peeta. I swear to god." He frowns.  
"They arrested you for that? Without even asking you what happened? Can they do that?"  
"Apparently." I mumble.  
He takes my hand.  
"That's not right. They should clear your record."  
"I agree." The officer behind me says. "I'm going to take care of that. Get your girl on home." He says. Peeta gently takes my hand and pulls me away.  
"I brought you a change of clothes. Let's go our to get some food, maybe go and get your car or something. Oh, and I brought your phone." He says. " I don't think we should go home yet. When I left everyone was screaming at Johanna. I want to save you from that." He kisses my forehead. "Now let's go."

We spend the whole day out in the city.  
My phone starts ringing when we're walking in the door.  
"Hello?" I ask. The family is still here, but they patiently are waiting for me to get off the phone to start shouting at me.  
"Katniss, your fired, you can't have a criminal record." Plutarch says. Then the line goes dead.  
Fired. I lost my job because I got arrested for trying to get into my own car.  
"Katniss? You look like you're going to pass out." Mom says wearily. Peeta grabs my shoulder. I take a deep breath and then hurl my phone at the wall. It shatters the screen and then breaks into three pieces.  
Then I run off upstairs. Peeta almost catches the door, but I lock it before he can.

Fired! What am I going to do?

I pace around in a frenzy.

I hear stones being tossed at the window.

Then there's a tap on my window.

I look up and my stomach shoots to my throat as the man opens up my window and climbs in the house.

I know him. I know this man.

This is the guy that stabbed Peeta.

"PEE-" he slams his hand over my mouth.

"Don't say a fucking word." He hisses.

"KATNISS WE'RE LEAVING!" Prim bellows.

"Say goodbye. Say another word and I shoot you." He hisses.

"Bye!" I call. A minute later, the door slams.

Then five minutes later, I hear a gentle knock on the door.

"Kat, I'm going to the store. I'll be back in an hour." Peeta says.

"Tell him okay." He points the gun at my chest.

"Okay." I say. I hear him sigh and then

I hear the front door slam.

He must not know it, but Johanna is here.

"Now." He says loudly. "You remember me, right?" he asks.

"Yes. You're the ass that stabbed my fiancé." I snarl, a huge wave of confidence suddenly overwhelming me. He slaps me and I slap him back.

"And you're the bitch that made me lose my love." He snarls.

"I didn't. You did that all on your own." I snarl. I can hear soft footsteps moving towards my bedroom.

I start coughing for a moment.

"Listen bitch." He pushes my against the wall and slides his hand up my shirt, groping me. I shove him back. "You're going to fuck me and you're going to like it. Either that, or I kill your fiancé the second he steps a foot on this property."

"And if he doesn't come back?" I snap. I'm freaking out on the inside, but I'm acting like I don't care on the outside.

"Then I rape and kill you. And your entire family." he steps closer to me. "Now, if you really love him, you'll do whatever I say to keep him alive." He says. Then he crosses his arms and stares at me.

His back is too my bedroom door.

I see it slowly start to open and then Johanna walks calmly into my room, signaling for me to act like I don't see her. She jumps on his back and grabs the gun from his hand. She points it directly at his heart.

"Get the hell out before I shoot you."

She chases him down the stairs and out of the house.

He's waiting across the street with another gun. I dial Peeta, frantic and crying.

"Hello?" he asks.

"Don't come home! I swear to god, go to your parents' house! If you come home…"

"Katniss, what's wrong?" he asks frantic.

"Nothing." I say.

"I'm coming home." He says.

"NO! GO TO YOUR PARENTS HOUSE!" I shout into the phone.  
"Why! Katniss, what's going on?" he asks.

"Nothing, just do as I say! Please, just go to your parents' house, close the bakery and lock every single door till I text you and tell you to let me in, okay?" I ask frantically.

"Katniss, are you su-"

"YES!" I scream.

"Okay, fine." The line goes dead.

Then Johanna and I take our time packing every single thing in the house. We don't know what we're doing, but we can't stay here.

As we load up the car, she keeps the gun on his skull. We have to take both cars.

When we get inside our cars, me having gotten mine back from the police, who cleared my record. I think Plutarch was just tired of me.

I slam down on the gas and speed to the bakery, calling Peeta.

"Don't come to the door. Don't go near the window, just open up the door with the mechanical lock thingy." I say.

I hear the lock click and Johanna and I rush inside. He's in the front of the bakery.

"What did I tell you? GET AWAY!" He looks confused and slowly backs up. Johanna and I rush forward and pull him upstairs. Mrs. Mellark is sitting on the couch, perfectly calm. Everyone is.

"Would you please tell me what's going on?" Peeta demands. I begin to pace around the living room.

The music video starts playing in my head.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen__  
__All dressed in white__  
__Going to the church that night__  
__She had his box of letters in the passenger seat__  
__Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue__  
__And when the church doors opened up wide__  
__She put her veil down__  
__Trying to hide the tears__  
__Oh she just couldn't believe it__  
__She heard the trumpets from the military band__  
__And the flowers fell out of her hand__Baby why'd you leave me__  
__Why'd you have to go?__  
__I was counting on forever, now I'll never know__  
__I can't even breathe__  
__It's like I'm looking from a distance__  
__Standing in the background__  
__Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now__  
__This can't be happening to me__  
__This is just a dream__The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray__  
__Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt__  
__Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard__  
__Then they handed her a folded up flag__  
__And she held on to all she had left of him__  
__Oh, and what could have been__  
__And then the guns rang one last shot__  
__And it felt like a bullet in her heart__Baby why'd you leave me__  
__Why'd you have to go?__  
__I was counting on forever, now I'll never know__  
__I can't even breathe__  
__It's like I'm looking from a distance__  
__Standing in the background__  
__Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now__  
__This can't be happening to me__  
__This is just a dream__Oh,__  
__Baby why'd you leave me__  
__Why'd you have to go?__  
__I was counting on forever, now I'll never know__  
__Oh, now I'll never know__  
__It's like I'm looking from a distance__  
__Standing in the background__  
__Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now__  
__This can't be happening to me__  
__This is just a dream__Oh, this is just a dream__  
__Just a dream__  
__Yeah, Yeah_

My heart is pounding in my chest as I call my mother and tell her to bring everything and everyone and get her ass over here. She doesn't question me. I do the same to Finn.

Three hours later, they're all watching me pace as my ADHD mind jumbles and unjumbles thoughs while I think of some sort of plan. I hear a knock on the bakery door and Mrs. Mellark gets up to get it.

"No! Sit down! Nobody leaves! Just give me some time to think!" I shout. She looks hesitant, but sits down again. She's sober and I see sorrow in her eyes. I don't know what was up with her.

_Obviously this guy is tracking me, or Peeta, or someone I'm with all the time. He knows where I go…I know he didn't get a tracker in anybody. I would probably know that. _

That leaves cell phones. Mine is destroyed, but I still have the pieces to it. They're in the pocket of my hoodie. I drop them on the coffee table and sit down on the floor.

I start pulling it apart with my hands.

"I think the slammer made her get a bit insane." Rye whispers.

"A bit?" Peeta mutters. Johanna punches both of them on the arm.

"Ha! That bastard!" I have a tiny tracker in my hand, one that defiantly does not come in an iPhone.

It's light up green. I stand up and toss the tracker, and my phone in the lit fireplace.

Then I resume my pacing.

_Okay, so he has been tracking me. He knows I'm an American Citizen. He knows all of us are American Citizens. He probably knows my habits. Where in the US I stick to, where I'm most likely to go. _

_He probably knows by now that I go anywhere Peeta goes. _

_He's obviously been stalking me. _

"Katniss would you please just tell us what is going on?" Effie whispers.

"No!" they all look frustrated and upset. "Just…I'm not crazy, I swear. Just please give me some time to think! You guys can't leave if you like breathing." I say.

"Can I ask you _one_ question?" Annie asks.

"What?"

"Are our lives in danger in any way shape or form?" she asks.

"Right now, all our lives are in danger." I say.

"Katniss, that's insan-" Peeta begins

"It's not insane! Shut the fuck up and let her think of a fucking plan before I cut out your damn tongues!" Rocky is asleep on the floor. I'm the only one that actually owns a dog. I continue to pace.

_How much does he know? Too much. _

_There is only one solution to this huge giant problem, that doesn't involve the police of the government. That's probably just going to piss him off._

_No…we need to leave. We need to leave the country. _

_But where! I don't want to leave the country! I only know one language!_

_Wait…no._

_I know French. I know fluent French. _

_France. _

_We need to move to France. _

_Where in France? _

_Wait…_

_Paris? Could we possibly move to Paris, France?_

_We have to. _

The knocking gets more persistent downstairs and people start to squirm.

I start to get angry. I storm downstairs, ignoring everyone's protests.

It's not even him, it's Haymitch!

I open the door and pull him inside, slamming it again.

He calmly follows me upstairs and sits down next to Effie.

_Let's see…France? Paris, France? _

I dig deep into my mind.

France has a Federal Government. It's just like the US.

It's no different. It's just like moving.

I stop pacing, looking around at everyone.

"Would you _please_ explain now?" Peeta sighs.

"Fine. That guy that stabbed you two years ago, he's back. He climbed in through my window right before everyone left. He said if I didn't have sex with him he'd kill you."

"And did y-"

"Hell no." I cut him off. "He said if you didn't come home he'd rape and kill me, or kill all of us. Johanna beat his ass, we packed our stuff and left. That thing in my phone? A tracker. He's been stalking me for god knows how long. He knows my habits and he's out to get me. So…we need to leave the country."

Nobody says a single word for a long time.

"On the bright side…I got a free gun!" Johanna holds up the unlocked and loaded gun with a grin. I rip it from her hand and take out the ammo. "Hey!" She complains.

"You don't need this." I say.

"Katniss…" Peeta sighs. He looks panicked. He stands up and tosses his cell phone into the fire.

Soon, everyone has tossed their cell phones in the fire.

"I don't understand why we can't call the police." Effie says.

"That's a brilliant idea! Why didn't I think of that?" I exclaim. "But wait, I did. He;s going to get out one day. What then?"

"Wait." Mom stands up and walks over to me, grabbing my forearm.

"What?" I demand.

"Katniss." She whispers, panicked.

"What!" I'm getting irritated. She presses her thumb to my forearm and then starts crying.

"What!" I press my thumb to my thumb to my forearm.

That's not right. It's not supposed to be that hard.

"He put something _inside_ of you." she chokes out.

"Is it loose?" I demand.

She grabs my arm again and feels it. Everyone is getting frantic.

"Wait…he out something _inside_ of your arm?" Peeta asks for clarification.

"I know what to do." Johanna says.

"Let's dig it out." I suggest.

"What! Are you insane!" Peeta shouts.

"Calm down. We have a nurse right here. It's perfectly fine." I wave him off.

"You've completely lost it." Peeta stands up. "There is no way I am going to let you cut yourself open." He says.

"Would you rather me dead then?" I hiss.

"No." he says.

"Well…" I don't need to finish my sentence. I walk off to the kitchen and get a butcher knife. Everyone follows me.

"Katniss, this is a terrible idea." Mom starts.

"Doesn't that suck." All the children are being watched by Prim.

I put the tip of the blade directly over top of the tracker.

This is a terrible, horrible idea.

But I need to get this tracker out. Either that or I get raped and then murdered. And then my whole family.

This is to protect them.

I put the tip in.

"I can't watch this." Effie leaves.

All the girls except for Johanna and my mother leave.

I can't. It hurts to bad. I force myself to dig in deeper. I have my back turned to everyone because I don't want them to see my face.

"Katniss, stop." Mom bursts. "You're going to kill yourself!"

"Well I'm going to die if I don't do this anyways!" I exclaim, digging in way deeper. My head is spinning and my blood is dripping onto the floor.

"Oh god, I can't watch this, Katniss. I'm sorry." Peeta leaves. I dig in even deeper, at least in an inch now. I can't keep doing this.

"Johanna." I begin.

"On it," She walks over to me, takes the knife, digs it in and rotates it. I'm struggling to stay conscious, let along stand.

She gets out the tracker, just as I feel myself begin to fall. All I know is I don't hit the ground. Then I'm unconscious.

…s…

I'm conscious again less than five minutes later.

"She's such an idiot!" My mother exclaims.

I cannot watch someone get stiches. I just can't do it. My arm is throbbing and my head is pounding. I'm on the floor, on Peeta's lap. I force my eyes open, turn my head a bit and see the stiches. I immediately turn my head again and hide in Peeta's chest.

"Did you get rid of it?" I mumble.

"What?" Peeta asks.

"I said did you get rid of it?" I mumble again.

"Katniss baby, I can't understand you." Peeta sounds sorry, even though he shouldn't.

"Did you get rid of it." I force my voice to be louder.

"Oh. Yes." He says. Smashed it and then burned it. My good arm searches for him arms. I make sure he has no trackers and then sigh.

"And…done," Mom says. "Just let me wrap it up."

"Is that gonna hurt?" I mumble. Peeta begins to thread his fingers through my hair gently.

"No Katniss. It's just…it won't hurt."

"You are one tough motherfucker." Rye says. "I wouldn't have been able to do that." He says. Peeta sighs.

'I wish you didn't do that." He says.

"I wish you would shu-" I cut off.

Why the hell am I being so rude to him? I love him.

"Sorry. Peeta, I'm sorry." I whisper.

"I know you are." He doesn't release his fingers from my hair.

"Katniss, open your mouth." Mom says. "And sit up." Peeta helps me sit up. My head is spinning. She puts a pill in my mouth and hands me a glass of water. I drink half of it and go to hand it back to her. "No. You lost too much blood. Drink." I force the rest of the water down. The pain in my arm begins to fade after a while, but it doesn't go away.

"So…what do we do now?" Johanna asks me.

"We leave." I mumble. I stand up, stumbling a little before regaining my balance.

"How do we do this? Get to France?"

"Wait…" I start to look around. "Where's Jen?"

"Oh, don't worry about her. She went home last night. She said to call her." Peeta assures me.

"Okay, let's go, then."

**I know that was crazzzzy!**

**Next chapter will be much better, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**-KatPeeta22**


	10. Chapter 10

"Katniss, we have a problem." Peeta announces.  
"Hmm?" I rest my head against the window.  
"Well…we're moving to France. None of us can even speak a word of French. How does that work out?" Peeta asks.  
"I uh…" I'm so tired that I can't think straight. It's only the second day or driving. We already solved the money issue. We can't do anything with American money in France. Effie hooked us up and somehow got it so France takes American money and gives us euros. We're in Canada. When we get to Halifax, Canada, we're boarding a ship that will take us to Europe. It's extremely complicated. Right now, we're in Ottawa, Canada.  
I yawn. " Je peux parler couram français." I say. (I can speak French fluently)  
"Whoa Brainless!" Johanna exclaims.  
"That's crazy!" Chris, Gale and Johanna are in the back seat. Everyone is driving random cars. I sigh. Rocky is in Peeta's truck that Rye and Graham are driving.  
I stare at the bandage on my arm.  
It's six in the morning.  
We stop at McDonalds for food, ignoring Effie's complain about how we're all going to get colon cancer, and then go right back to driving.  
I go to take another sip from my coffee, and then freeze as my stomach starts to hurt. I set my cup down as an overwhelming wave of nausea hits.  
"Katniss, are you going to be sick?" Peeta asks. It passes.  
"No. I'm good." I prop my feet up on the dashboard and put in my earbuds. I completely destroyed my old iPod because I thought there was a tracker in there, but it was empty. I took it into apple and told them it got ran over but a bus. They believed me and gave me a new one.  
I drift back to sleep.

My arm is getting better really fast. We're at the docks, taking a huge ship to Europe. It's literally a cruise ship. Effie owns a yacht. I knew, of course, but I've never been on it. Her employs des are loading up the ship with our stuff.  
Mom is frequently checking for blood poisoning.  
Effie announces for all of us to get ok the ship.  
"This is incredible!" I exclaim. She shrugs.  
"Thank you. Okay, let me assign rooms."  
She starts giving every small family a number. Johanna gets her own. Peeta and I get 206.  
We all separate to our rooms. I lay down on the fluffy bed. Peeta lays down next to me. I cocoon into his chest and he kisses my forehead.  
"I know I haven't said it in a while, but I really, really love you." I whisper.  
"I really, really love you too." He mumbles.  
"How about I search your for ticks?" I ask, flipping so I'm sitting directly on his groan.  
"I haven't been in a forest, Katniss." He laughs.  
"Yes, but you've passed a tree." I say sweetly. He bursts out laughing. I grin.  
"Katniss, no though." He shuns me away. Ouch. That stings.  
"Why?" I demand, climbing back on his groan and bouncing up and down playfully.  
"Because."  
"Why don't you want me?" I stop bouncing. "You said that you loved me."  
"Katniss, I do love you. I just don't want to hurt your arm. And this is not our bed to...mess up." He says.  
"Fine. Let's go take a shower. Then we can wash the mess away. My arm is perfectly fine Peeta. Please?"  
He sighs.  
"Alright."

... ...

PEETA'S POV

I could watch her sleep all day. I could watch her sleep for the rest of my life. She's perfect.  
She's especially perfect when he hair is wild and crazy and she's naked. I rub her soft back. I've got on my boxers, but was too tired to dress. I start to get up to go find some food, but she cries out and sits up so fast that the sheets drop.  
"Don't leave me!" She says.  
"I'm just going to get something to eat. Go back to sleep, hon." Her, stubborn as ever, pulls on her clothes, brushes her hair and then follows me.  
"Wait, your gonna be cold baby." I stop her. She looks back into the room and then grabs the throw blanket and follows me.  
Finnick and Annie are outside with Graham, Lindsay and Audrey.  
"I didn't expect you two to be up yet." Finnick says.

KATNISS'S POV

Peeta and I shrug. Peeta goes and sits down on one of the pool chairs.  
I stare at the bow.  
I walk over to the edge and peer over the rail.  
"Katniss! Do the titanic!" Finn says. The wind is blowing my hair back behind me, taking my clothing with it.  
I stand up straight and spread my arms out in front of me. Peeta comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me from behind.  
"What if I just do...this!" He grabs me and hangs me over the railing. I scream bloody murder but he's got me back on deck before I can fully process. I hear everyone laughing behind me, Johanna too.  
"You scared the hell out of me!" I smack his chest.  
"Oh you know I'm not going to throw you off the ship," he's laughing.  
"It's not funny!" He just shakes his head. But I start laughing too, which just pisses me off more because now he's won.  
So I punch his arm. He stops laughing and his eyes grow challenging. He moved closer to me.  
"Did you just punch me, Miss Everdeen?" He asks challenging. I lightly ouch his cheek.  
"I did. Whatcha gonna do about it?" I ask challengingly.  
He narrows his eyes at me, and then grabs my waist and holds me off the boat. He grabs my ankles and dangles me. My shirt rides up and my hair falls. My hands are in fists, dangling, and I'm screaming bloody murder.  
He holds me there for at least four minutes, before lifting me back onto the hardwood deck.

Then, he throws me over his shoulder and drops me on a pool chair, climbing on and towering on all fours above me.

"What are you gonna do about it, huh?" I shove him playfully. I trust Peeta with my entire life and I know he would never hurt me. And if he accidently dropped me, he would dive right in after me.

He gets one of my weak spots. His hands lock on my sides and he starts to tickle me.

I begin laughing loudly, hysterically. Our tickling soon turns into wrestling match. "Oh my! What are you doing!" Effie, Mom, Dad and Haymitch join us on the deck. We're fighting intensely and I'm shoving him. Dad pulls me away and Haymitch pulls him back.  
"What are you two doing!" Effie gasps. Peeta is grinning. Dad releases me.  
"This isn't over!" I point at my eyes and then point at his, my face clearly resembling a challenge.  
I head off, the wind still blowing my hair has I go in search of some food.  
"Wait. Where do you think you're going?" He laughs.  
"Away!" I laugh.

It takes me three hours of wandering around the ship. I get lost six times and end up on the roof of the boat. I walk across the roof towards the front. I see everyone conversing. Peeta looks lonely. He's sleeping with a sad look on his face.  
"Where's Katniss?" Prim asks. "I haven't seen her in a while."  
"I haven't seen her since six this morning." Mom frowns. "Hey Pee-" she cuts off when she sees he's asleep. God, he must be freezing.

I just wish I knew how to get back to the deck. His lips are blue, but he's an extremely heavy sleeper, and I know he won't get up any time soon. His nose is red and his lips are bleeding because they're chapped. It's snowing too.

I slowly back up and climb back down that ladder.

I begin to wander again. I keep taking staircases down. When I'm almost positive I'm on the first floor, I wander again.

I come to the deck, but I think it's on the side. I'm in a room area. I push open the glass door and step out onto the wood. There is a railing in front of me and then the ocean. Yes, this is the first floor. I go right and start to head forwards, but take myself to the back of the boat again. I shout in frustration and turn back around, wandering behind me. I see the space in front of me slowly start to get wider, and then I see underneath a staircase. I go to the right of it and find myself standing on the deck.

"Thank god!" I exclaim.

"Oh, we were just talking about you, where have you been?" Effie asks curiously.

"I got lost and I've been wandering for three hours." I look at Peeta, who is still sleeping. He's going to kill himself, especially since he's only in jeans, no shirt, no jacket, no blanket, just his bare chest.

He looks so uncomfortable. I walk over to him and sit down next to him. His skin is ice cold.

"Peeta!" I violently shake him awake as I gently wipe the blood from his blue lips. He groans, his hand lifting to find something. My face? My hand?

But it doesn't find that, it lands right on my breast. I swat his hand away and lean closer to him, deciding to just climb right on top of him and lay down. He needs to warm up and he's way too tired to get up and go to bed. He pulls me closer.

"Peeta," my lips are right next to his ear. "The entire family is watching us right now. You realize you just grabbed my boobs, right?" I whisper.

"So? Your boobs are _mine_. This is _mine_." He places his hands on my butt. "And your va jay jay is _mine. You_ are _mine_. I can touch _my _property all _I _want." He whispers back. I laugh, resting my forehead on his. He slowly opens his eyes, his cool blue ones locking with my ashy gray ones. We're silent for god knows how long, me lying directly on top of him, his hands sliding up and down my back, our eyes not parting till we blink.

I sigh and shut my eyes. "I really love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He whispers.

"You need to go to bed. You're going to freeze yourself." I whisper.

"Is that why I was rudely woken?" He mumbles. I open my eyes at the same time as him.

"Yes." I whisper.

"Fine, I'll go to bed. If you insist." He grumbles. I sit up so I'm on his groin. Every single one of our families is watching us, all of them having small smiles on their faces. He sits up and sighs. "Will you wake me up for dinner?" he whispers.

"I will. I promise." I give him a kiss and stand up. He stands up too, and gives me another kiss.

"Hey." He tilts my chin up so our eyes lock. He smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too. Go in the pocket of my suitcase and put on chap stick. Your bleeding, Peeta." I give him another kiss. He reaches up and wipes his blood off my lips.

"Fine." He lets his hand trail down my arm before he walks away. I watch him till he's completely out of my sight and then go and join the family under the cover at the table. Everyone is still smiling, all of them staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You two are so desperately in love with one another. I have never seen a love as strong as yours." Mom says.

I don't say anything. I love him so much that it makes my heart ache.

"Is it bad that I didn't tell Blight I left?" Johanna asks quietly. Her parents are here too, and her younger sister. She insisted they all come.

"No. I wouldn't have, if I were you. I wouldn't even add him back into your contacts." Peeta says behind me. I turn around. He's got a huge comforter that keeps the heat trapped inside with you, and he's got my iPod. And I'm glad to see he put on the chap stick. "Up," he nudges me. I stand up. He sits down, then I plop down on his lap. He wraps the blanket around me as I tuck my feet under myself. He groans in pain.

"Your foot is digging right into my area." He says weakly.

"Oh! Sorry…" I shift. Johanna stares at her phone, which she got right after we got to Canada.

"I just feel bad. I miss him." She whispers. "But I'm scared to talk to him." She mumbles.

"Want me to do it?" I suggest. She slides her phone to my in reply. "Don't expect me to be nice." I say as I press on his contact and press call.

"I almost didn't answer, you stupid cunt." It's loud enough for everyone to hear. Peeta gets a grip on the phone, but I smack his hand away.

"You know, I used to think you were a good person, but now, I really hate you. How dare you lay a hand on Johanna and treat her like shit!"

"Oh fuck off, Katniss."

I don't even have a chance to process what he just said before Peeta has the phone ripped from my hand.

"How dare you. First you hurt Johanna, both physically and mentally, and then you go and tell my fiancé to fuck off? You're lucky I'm not beating your fucking ass right now. You are a self-obsessed, overproduced ego factory and I have absolutely no respect for you what-so-ever. I can't stand the thought of seeing your face. I can't even stand listening to you breathe air. I hate to know you're in the same _world _that I am. I can't stand _you_." Peeta hisses. My jaw is slack and my eyes are wide. Everyone's expressions match mine.

Blight doesn't say a word for a long time. "I am not self-obsessed." Blight snaps.

"I beg to differ." Peeta snaps. Bligh says something and suddenly, Peeta looks ready to kill anybody that looks at him. He shuts his black eyes and takes a deep breath. "You make me sick." He hangs up, pushes me off his lap, still gentle, and then storms off.

I sit back down. We're all silent for a really long time. I rest my chin on my arms, wince and then sit up straight.

We don't say a word for nearly an hour, all of us lost in our thoughts.

_I have __never__, not once seen Peeta so angry. So rude. I didn't even know he knew those words. _

"Someone should go check on him." Mrs. Mellark says. She starts to get up.

"No. Katniss needs to do it. He's not going to listen to anybody but her." Mr. Mellark says. I slowly rise and head in the direction he went.

I go right to our room and go to open the door. It doesn't budge. I knock softly.

"Peeta? Can you let me in baby?" I ask gently.

PEETA'S POV

I hate him. I hate him so much. I never talk like that to anybody. I just lost it. He told Katniss and fuck off and he hurt Johanna both physically and mentally.

And then he called both Johanna and Katniss whores. He said they've been fucking other people. He said they've been fucking him.

I don't really care about Johanna's sex life. It's Katniss's sex life I care about. I care about it because I'm the only one I thought was involved in it.

That's why, when she asks me to let her in, I tell her to fuck off. I tell her to leave me alone.

I say the words I will forever regret, even though deep down, I know that she didn't cheat. I'm just so hot headed that I know I'm not thinking straight as I say "Go away, you cheating skank."

Less than a second later, I hear her burst into sobs and then her footsteps disappear down the hallway.

KATNISS'S POV

"What happened?" Gale and Chris demand. I'm hysterical. I can hardly breath from how hard I'm crying. Gale gets up and holds me to his chest.

He actually has to sit my in his lap.

"Katniss, what the hell happened?"

I just barely manage to choke out the words "He called me a cheating skank"

In a millisecond, Finn, Chris, Rye and Graham disappear.

PEETA'S POV

I'm pacing the room. I feel like such an asshole. I just want to go and apologize, but to be honest, I'm terrified. Terrified she hates me so much that she's going to leave me. I would rather let that ass that threatened her to kill me, first.

I just manage to get myself to go and beg for forgiveness, when Finnick, Rye, Graham and Chris come barreling down the hall at me.

"I know! I'm an asshole and a terrible person. Don't hit me." I'm still in a bad mood, but for me…it seems that whenever Katniss is in pain, my heart feels like it's being ran over twenty times. I walk right past them.

I'm scared and my hands are sweating. They follow me out onto the deck.

I have _never_ seen her so distraught. And she has never cried this hard. Gale is shooting me daggers. Johanna walks right over to me and punches me in the chest and then slaps me across the street, shoving me. I let her, because I deserve to be thrown into the motor. I _want_ to feel pain from her, because what else do I have to hold on to?

Gale is glaring at me threateningly.

He stands up, releasing her. She just shoves her palms into her eyes.

KATNISS'S POV

I can't get a grip. _What did I ever do to him? What! Why!_

I feel him put his hands on my arms, and I almost shove him, but I can't. I can't do it. I cannot lose him. I just can't. I live for him. He's my life.

And I need my life to live.

So, no matter how upset and angry I am with him, I find myself shooting forwards and fisting the shirt he must have put on in my hands.

He hesitantly wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer.

"D-D-I-I-"

"Stop, don't you dare apologize for something you didn't do. I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear. I was angry and Blight said you had been having sex with him. I knew it wasn't true but I said it anyways and I hate myself for it." He whispers in my ear. I begin to hyperventilate, even though I'm not even that upset anymore.

Everyone starts to panic because I can't stop. Peeta is freaking out. I'm not even crying anymore.

"Katniss. Katniss, deep breaths. Where's your inhaler?" Mom asks. I shake my head because I can't get a word out. Peeta sits me down on one of the pool chairs, his eyes burning in pain and sorrow and panic.

Everyone is coaxing me to calm down and take deep breaths, but I get light headed. The world starts spinning, I begin to feel nauseous and then I start to fall while everyone goes black and silent.

**SO PEETA WAS A JERK! **


	11. Chapter 11

Sunlight is streaming in through the windows when I wake.  
I'm confused. Last I remember, I was crying and I started hyperventilating. I remember passing out.  
Did I stay unconscious?  
I must not have, because I'm not hungry, I'm not thirsty and Peeta isn't with me.  
I know if I was still unconscious, I would have Peeta with me.  
Or would I? He must hate me. I thought Peeta would never call me those names. Didn't he trust me? I just don't understand.  
But since the sadness is gone, I feel an overwhelming amount of anger take over me.  
And that's when I get the idea.  
If people want us dead in this world, I want to be able to defend myself.

But I'm going to see how Peeta will do without me for the rest of the trip, which is a week and a day or two.

Nine days, ten at the most.

So I'm going to ignore him. I'm going to _shun_ him.

I grab my iPod, take a shower and then dress in white skinny jeans and a sunset orange long sleeve shirt. That's Peeta's favorite color, and skintight.

I brush my hair so it's silky and smooth and then pull on a black sweater and leave it open and my Uggs, and then I head out to the deck.

Every one of my family members is glaring at Peeta. And so are his.

I fight laughing, because he deserves it.

"Finally, you're alive! I thought you fell back into that coma!" Johanna hugs me, like legit hugs me.

So I was still unconscious.

That means that Peeta left me unconscious on my own, when my heart could have stopped if something inside of me went wrong.

For some reason, that angers me more. What the hell came over him? What happened to my loving fiancé?

Johanna starts to whisper in my ear as she hugs me.

"Brainless, if you fucking forgive him, I'll tie weights to your fucking ankles and throw you off this ship." She hisses. Everyone is watching us hugging, and it's obvious that they know we're talking.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm going to see just how much it takes to break him." I whisper. "For the rest of the time on the boat." I add. She releases me and then gives me a high five.

"Good." She says aloud. Everybody is waiting to see just what I'm going to do with Peeta. It seems that they don't want me to go and kiss him.

Oh, I won't.

I look out to the water for a second, but then do a double take.

"Whoa!" I exclaim, running to the bow and leaning on the railing. There are whales swimming around not a hundred feet from the front of the ship.

But they're going to get ran over.

"You have to stop the boat! Effie, they're going to die if you don't!" I shout at her. Everyone begins to look confused. Effie slips into some room while everyone runs to see what I'm talking about.

"Whoa! Look! It's whales!" Johanna exclaims.

The boat is still shooting right at them.

"Oh god!" I can't watch this, I really can't.

I put my hands over my eyes, but the sound of the water stops, the wind stops and the only noise is the whales' squeals and the water from them sloshing around. I remove my hands and see them five feet from the front of the ship.

"Did I make it! Are they still alive?" Effie comes up behind me. I'm right at the tip of the bow. I really want to touch one.

"What are my changes of living if I jumped in with them?" I ask. Johanna snickers.

"Very low." She replies. I laugh at myself and debate on doing it anyways. I can already see alarm in Peeta's eyes. I know he won't let me do it.

_I hope he cares enough to not let me do it._

Tears start to fill my eyes again, because…well I guess I know he's done with me, and I really just want him to be my Peeta again. The one who could stare into my eyes for hours, the one who doesn't want me out of his sight, the one I miss.

I promise myself that if that Peeta, _my _Peeta makes an appearance; I'm going to stop ignoring him. I miss him way too much.

Eventually, I sit down and stick my feet though the bars.

These are killer whales, but I remember from my biology class in high school that wild ones are not a threat to humans.

"Careful, Katniss," Dad says in a warning tone. I stick my head through another bar so I can look down as them. I swear I make eye contact with one of them. Then he touches his nose to me foot, dives under the water and then him and his friends disappear. I grin and pull my head out of the bar.

"It touched me!" I exclaim, standing up.

"It did." Mom nods, smiling.

"Katniss your iPod is about t-" Peeta starts before I feel it slip from my pocket. I whip around just in time to see it splash into the ocean.

"No!" I exclaim. My shoulders slump. I hopelessly extend my hands towards the water.

And then to my utter surprise, the ring slips right off my finger, following my iPod. Everyone gasps. As the sparkle fades, my heart accelerates, and before I know what I'm doing, my body is covered in ice cold water, my boots on the boat. I don't let myself notice that this water is cold as ice and the only reason it's not frozen is because of the ship.

I keep my eyes open and watch the sparkle, swimming as fast as I can after it. It's starting to get darker and colder and my entire body is numb.

I grab the ring and see the silver back of my iPod. I hesitate and then swim deeper and catch that, too.

Then, I swim back to the top.

"Shit! Katniss, your crazy!" Peeta exclaims. He manages to grab my hands and pull me out of the water. "You're going to get pneumonia, Katniss!"

Now, _this _is _my _Peeta.

He takes me hand and pulls me away from everybody, to our room.

"Katniss, your insane!"

More insults. Of course, more insults. _This isn't my Peeta. _

_Where are you!_

_Where are you? _

_I miss you. _

"Well I'm not just going to lose the ring!" I shout at him. He runs his hands over his face in an irritate manner.

"Katniss." He begins.

"No Peeta. I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone." I drag my suitcase into the bathroom and slam the door.

…3…

It's been three days and I've been sharing a room with Johanna. I avoid Peeta because I can't stand to look at him. I miss him. I miss my Peeta. The one who would hold me at night and tickle me and mess around with me and tease me and purposely piss me off, because he thinks it's cute when I'm mad. The Peeta that never wanted to let go of my hand, the Peeta that could stare into my eyes for the rest of his life and regret it every time he blinks.

I miss him and I just want him to come back to me.

We're all at the table and everyone is staring at me. Johanna punches me arm. I blink and shake my head to clear my thoughts. All their eyes show sadness, because they know exactly what I'm thinking. I let my eyes flick to him for a second. He's not even looking at me. The throat constricts and I feel like I'm about to start crying. I haven't cried since the day, four days ago, when I passed out. I've managed to hold it in.

But I've just realized that I'm starting to get that ache in my chest that was there the whole two years that we were separated.

And we're not separated. I've still got the ring on.

Does he even want me to have it on. Is he too scared to ask for it back?

This wouldn't be _happening_ if I had just let that man rape and kill me.

"Katniss!" Peeta explodes. I look up in confusion to see everyone staring at me with angry expressions.

_What'd I do?_

_Wait…_

_I just said that out loud._

_Don't say a word, Katniss. Now he's pissed at you. Anything you say will just anger him further._

I look down at my hands, because I just really miss my fiancé and looking at him pains me. And now he knows what's going on inside my head.

"You know that's technically a suicide thought, right?" He asks quietly. I shrug, tears welling in my eyes, I'm thankful that my hair is covering it. "Katniss, look at me." he says softly. I shake my head stubbornly. _There is no way in hell I'm going to let him know I'm crying. If he sees the tears we'll just go back to acting like the other doesn't exist. I like hearing his soft voice directed at me and that won't happen if I look at him. _"Katniss, look at me." he repeats. He doesn't sound angry, he sounds upset and heartbroken. He sounds pained. I force my eyes up to his.

PEETA'S POV

It's killing me without her. I physically hate myself so much because I am such an asshole when I love her so fucking much. And when I heard her practically wish herself dead, it broke my silence.

_She can't die. She can't want to die. I love her way too much, so I stopped being quiet. _

Something snaps inside me when she looks up at me and tears are glistening like stars in her eyes.

"I'm fine," she mumbles.

"You're not fine." I whisper to her. Everyone is silent and stiff. I act like they're not there.

"Yes I am." She insists stubbornly.

"No you're not Katniss. You're not fine and we all know it's my fault. You basically just had a suicide thought because of me, Katniss. That is not _fine_."

"Well that's as good as your going to get from me if I'm without you for another second." She mutters under her breath, standing up.

"I thought you told me to leave you alone?" I ask. She looks up at me, her eyes harsh and angry.

"Dammit Peeta! I was angry! You know I always say things I don't mean when I'm angry! The old you wouldn't have listened to me! You would have _followed _me and refused to leave me alone till we were back to normal! You let me go. You haven't even tried to fix anything. You let me ignore you. You let me stay with Johanna!"

"Because you told me to leave you alone!" I say incredulously.

"I know what I said! I know that! What I'm saying is-"

"I know what you're saying." I cut her off.

KATNISS'S POV

"Well then…what happened to _you_? Are you seriously going to let what Blight said destroy us! You know it's not true!" I ask harshly

"I'm not the only one causing this here! It takes two people to ruin a relationship!" He says loudly, annoyed and pissed. My mouth closes as tears start to slide down my cheeks. Mom, Effie and Mrs. Mellark has tears in their eyes and Annie is hiding her face is Finn's chest.

"Is that all we are now?" I whisper. "Just another ruined relationship, is that what you've been trying to tell me? Are you trying to ask for this back?" I slide the ring off my finger and hold it up. "Because that what it seems like to me." Prim drops her head onto Drew's chest, matching Annie and Finn.

"Do you _want _me to have that back?" he's pale and his voice is weak.

"No. I want you to stop being an asshole. I want you to be the Peeta that _I _know! I want the Peeta that holds me and kisses me and constantly tells me he loves he and the Peeta that could stare into my eyes for the rest of his life and regret it every single time he blinks." I whisper, looking down. "I miss that Peeta. I want that Peeta back. I love that Peeta."

Silence; complete and utter dead silence.

But a finger is on my chin, lifting my face to meet his eyes. They're not darker than normal. They're just blue. They're that familiar sapphire blue. They're my Peeta's eyes.

"I thought you wanted me to leave you alone." His tone isn't harsh. It isn't rude, it isn't filled with sorrow. It's playful. He's teasing me. _This is my Peeta standing in front of me, not a mask of what he pretends to be._

I narrow my eyes. "I really hate you sometimes, you know that?" I ask. He's not touching me, though, but I can tell he wants to. I reach up and pull his lips down to mine.

**So they made up!**

**I know Peeta was a jerk, but it's okay. He's back to Peeta, now!**


	12. Chapter 12

I'm lying on a couch with my legs on Peeta's lap. The entire family is in "the living room" as Effie calls it. It's a place in the ship that we go to when night falls. The kids watch movies while everyone else chats.

"You know…I was thinking…" I begin. Everyone looks to me. "We should learn to fight."

"That's crazy." Effie immediately puts the idea down.

"No it's not. We have someone out there that wants all of us dead. If he find's us…I don't know about you guys, but I want to be able to kick his ass." I blurt. "And I want a weapon. I don't care what it is, but I want to be really good at it. We should get a trainer or something!" I exclaim.

"You know…your right, Sweetheart." Haymitch says. I glare at him.

"Don't call me Sweetheart." I say. I absolutely hate the nickname.

"Why can't he call you sweetheart, sweetheart?" Peeta teases. I punch his arm and he feigns being hurt.

"Owwwww!" He says loudly, putting his hand on the spot I punched.

"Oh shut up, you know it didn't hurt." I say.

"Alright Brainless., let's fight then. I wanna see what you've got." Johanna says.

"No." Peeta locks my hands on my knees and refuses to let me get up.

"Why? Do you want me raped and killed?" I demand.

"No, but I don't want you fighting till you have a trainer or something." He says. I wave him off and get up.

"I'm gonna hit you, try and stop it, okay?" Johanna asks. Oh, I can do this.

Johanna goes to punch me but I quickly grab her wrist, twist her arm, grab her other arm, twist it and pin both of them behind her back.

"Shit Brainless! Let me go then!" She exclaims. I release her and she rubs her wrists.

Everyone looks impressed.

"What weapon would you be good at, though?" Johanna asks.

"I have no clue." I reply.

"I wanna see how hard you can punch." Peeta stands up. "Punch me."

"What! No Peeta, that's crazy!" I exclaim.

"Punch me." he repeats. "Punch my hand." He insists.

He puts his hand up. I suck in a breath and punch his hand, purposely doing it weakly.

He doesn't look impressed.

"Yeah, you need some work." He says.

"I bet I can give you a nosebleed." I challenge him. "But you have to try and stop me." I say. He narrows his eyes.

"So we're gonna wrestle?" he asks challengingly.

I punch his shoulder as hard as I can.

"You tell me." I say.

He grins.

"I can easily win." He says.

"You cannot." I say.

"Oh really?" he throws me over his shoulder, grabs my ankles and hangs me upside down. I scream and everyone is laughing at me. "Now, you have to find some way to get down." Peeta says.

Everyone watches me excitedly. I dangle there for a long time, the blood making my head tingle and my lips start to sting. He starts to make me sway.

"I know a way to get down, but it's a really bad idea." I say. It will make me fall, and make him fall.

"Oh well, just do it. It won't hurt." Peeta says.

"Okay…" I punch him in the dick. He instinctively releases me. I manage to catch myself with my good arm and make myself fall onto my back. He drops to the ground, grabbing his crotch.

"I thought it wouldn't hurt." I tease, sitting up and moving closer to him. He's gasping in pain, doubled over. "Sorry." I begin to feel bad. Part of me thinks he's faking it.

I was right. In a matter of seconds, I'm upside down again.

"Ugh! You bitch!" My shirt has fallen, so I just wiggle it off because there's really no use to have it on.

"What are you doing? Put your shirt back on!" he says. He absolutely hates anyone seeing my body.

"Why? It's just like a bathing suit." I say.

"So what, put it on." He lowers me to the ground. I grab my shirt and he pulls me right back up again. I have trouble pulling it on. "Tuck it in." I sigh and tuck my shirt in. "So Miss Everdeen, are you going to let me win?

"Hell no, I'll think of something." I say.

I look around for something to use. I start to thrash around, but that just makes me hit my head on the coffee table.

The coffee table. I can use that to my advantage.

I grin and grab onto the table. He just laughs because I'm not going to get him to let go.

Wait a second. He's got a good grip on my jeans. I unbutton my pants. They slide right off so I'm in just my underwear.

"Ha!" I exclaim, running past him and out the door.

"Hey! Get back here!" I'm running across the deck, cold because I'm in a long sleeve shirt and panties.

He chases me all the way around the door. I dive into a supply closet. He runs right past. When I'm certain it's safe, I open the closet and run in the opposite direction.

But I guess I forgot we were running in an oval, because I run right into him. A squeak escapes me, and then we both start laughing. He picks me up and carries me over to our room, pushing the door open and locking it again. I really want to have sex with him. It's been a while. Like five days.

"You're in a lot of trouble." He says, pushing me against the locked door.

"Oh, am I?" I tease.

"Yes." He says.

"Are you angry with me?" I ask sweetly.

"Very." He says, his eyes darkening to dark blue.

"Angry sex?" I ask with a grin.

"Yes." He says. "I'm in charge."

…..d…..

"You two know that we know you guys had sex last night, correct?" Johanna asks. "You're not exactly quiet."

"Don't mistake me for someone who cares." I say, dropping onto Peeta's lap. He was in charge one time last night, and I was in charge the other.

"I should let you be in charge more often." Peeta whispers in my ear. A chill runs through me and my face heats up.

"Stop." I smack his hand, which is placed very high, angled inwards on my thigh.

"Did you use protection?" Effie asks. The kids aren't around.

"Nope." I say. Everyone's eyes widen. "Oh calm down. We never use protection when we have sex."

"Then how are you not pregnant?" Mom asks. I shrug.

"Cause things don't happen…ins-"

"Katniss," Peeta cuts me off.

"Oh calm down. She's my mother," I wave him off.

"So if it did one time, you'd be pregnant." Mom says.

"Pretty much." I reply.

"Well don't. I want two grandbabies." Mrs. Mellark says. I raise my eyebrows. Peeta just laughs and places his hands on my stomach, resting his chin on my forehead.

"We're not having kids any time soon." He says. I know he's lying. He said he wants to have kids early because he wants them to be one year old at the wedding so they can be the flower girl or ring bearer.

And after last night, I could very well be pregnant. He coughs, and I know he's just realized what I just realized.

I know we won't be getting married any time soon. We both agreed that we want to wait to get married. At least four years, we're going to wait. I stay perfectly calm because I can't really remember if I can be pregnant.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Peeta asks.

"Yes." I sigh.

We all remain in a comfortable silence. I sit all the way back against Peeta's chest and nuzzle my head on Peeta's shoulder, closing my eyes, not to sleep, just to be with him.

I do start to get a little tired, and after a few more minutes of silence, I fall asleep.

….s….

I feel like I'm falling, causing me to jump awake.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Peeta asks. Everyone is staring at me. It's later in the day and everyone was talking. I'm still on his lap. I sigh and scrub my hands over my eyes.

PEETA'S POV

She was sleeping soundly and then she sprung up in my lap, alarmed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I ask Katniss frantically. She sighs and scrubs her hands over my eyes.

"Nothing, it's okay." She nuzzles her head back into my shoulder. She is so adorable when she just wakes up. Even if it's been thirty seconds she was asleep. Her voice gets high and light and soft when she speaks. "I hate when that happens." She mumbles. And her words sometimes slur together

"When what happens?" I ask her.

"When I feel like I'm falling." She whispers, half awake.

"Oh. I hate that too." Johanna says. It doesn't matter, she already fast asleep again.

We go back to our conversation about Paris and what we're excited for. Katniss shivers and sighs in her sleep. I love her so much it physically pains me to think about the last few days.

"I wonder if that's comfortable for her." Finn says. Everyone is looking at Katniss, who is fast asleep.

"She says it's comfortable." I say.

"I want to climb the Eiffel Tower." Johanna announces strongly. "And I want to jump off with a parachute." Johanna says.

"Stopppp!" Katniss whines.

"What?" I ask.

"Stop touching me there!" She's so cute.

"Where?" I'm honestly confused. She grabs my hand and removes it from her arm. She taps her arm and I follow her gaze. Oh, right over the spot the tracker removed from.

"Hey brainless, what did you and Peeta do last night?" Johanna asks. Katniss is so easy to get information out of when she's half asleep.

"We had sex!" Katniss exclaims. I face palm, embarrassed.

"Who was in charge?" Johanna asks. Everyone is laughing.

"Peeta! And then me!" She giggles.

"Really? Are you sore?" Johanna asks.

"No! I'm used to him now." She smiles.

"Oh!" Johanna exclaims. "That's nice."

"It is nice!" Katniss smiles. Johanna always does this. Then she wakes her up and tells Katniss everything she just said because she takes videos.

"Hey brainless?" Jo asks. She throws a cup of water in her face. Then she slides her the phone.

"What the hell was that for!"

"Oh just watch the video."

Katniss presses play, and her face gets redder by the second.

Then, both girls are fighting physically.

Johanna accidently shoves Katniss into the pool. The thin layer of ice breaks around her and she goes under, getting herself trapped under the ice. "Fuck!" Johanna jumps in the pool and gets herself trapped, too.

I get up and break the ice with my fist, grabbing both girls and pulling them out of the water.

"What was that for!" Katniss lunges at Johanna and Johanna pushes her back, causing her to flip over one of the pool chairs. Katniss springs right back up and lunges for Johanna again. They roll around on the floor, beating the shit out of one another. I calmly grab Katniss's waist and throw her over my shoulder, ignoring her punches to my back as I carry her off to our room.

…..a…..

KATNISS'S POV

"I can't wait to get off this ship! This is torture!" I'm pacing around our room, naked, ranting to Peeta. I just got out of a hot shower.

"It's just a few more days." He says calmly. I continue to pace, ranting and ranting and ranting about Johanna and how much of an asshole she is and how Peeta should have stopped me from saying something stupid. He's not paying attention to a word I'm saying, he's staring at my soaked body.

"My eyes are up here!" I snap.

"Katniss, I can't focus on a word you say until you put on some clothes." He admits sheepishly. I sigh loudly and pull on my bra and underwear, a long sleeve shirt and jeans.

"I mean honestly, I don't understand why-" He moves in front of me and cuts me off with a kiss.

"Ranting won't do you any good, Katniss." He whispers against my lips.

"I know what will do me some good." I mumble with his lower lip between my teeth.

"And what's that?" he asks. In answer, I release his lip and kiss him again. I don't even want to have sex.

"No sex." I mumble. "Just kissing,"

"Deal." He says.

….2….

We ended up having sex anyways. We made out most of the time.

"Did I ever tell you that you're an incredible kisser?" I whisper in his ear. We're back in that "living room"

He bursts out laughing. The little kids are watching Camp Rock.

I refuse to admit that in 2006, back when I was in college, I loved that movie.

"You know what I miss?" I ask.

"What?" Peeta runs his fingers through my hair.

"Music." I say.

"Ugh! Me too!" Johanna exclaims.

**Okay, I'm skipping to land and doing one of your ideas (which will require a time skip) because I'm losing my mind on this boat! And I'm out of ideas. **

**AND YES I'M GOING TO SAY WHO'S IDEA! AND YOU'LL GRT CREDIT! I'M GOING TO PM YOU**


	13. Chapter 13

There is actually a lot of Americans in Paris. We've been there for three months.

I live with Johanna and Peeta. Peeta doesn't know. Nobody knows.

I hear the front door slam. I toss it into the drawer and leave the room.

"Hey." Peeta kisses my cheek as he passes me to the kitchen.

"Hey. We need to talk." I follow him. Johanna is at work. She's got a boyfriend named Beau. He treats her like royalty.

"Okay, what's up?" He asks happily. I bite my lip and shut my eyes for a long time.

"I'm pregnant." I say. Prim is six months now, and I'm one, going on two. I went to the doctors without him or anybody. He stares at me for a long time.

"Really?" His eyes light up. I slowly nod, hesitant. "Katniss, this is wonderful!" He spins me around, laughing.

…..d…..

That brought on another round of sex.

And when I wake up, he's gone.

My phone is on the nightstand. I grab it, half awake. It's three in the morning, where could Peeta possibly be?

Johanna is home. I can hear the TV.

I pull on clothes, and just when I'm about to leave the room, my phone's ringtone fills the air.

I've learned that when you don't know the person calling, you have to answer in French, or they'll get confused. The whole family knows fluent French, but we talk in English to one another.

"Bonjour?" I ask (hello?)

"Oui, salut, est-ce Katniss Everdeen?" A male asks. (Yes hi, is this Katniss Everdeen?)

"C'est…" I trail off. Who is this and who would be calling me at three in the morning? (This is…)

"Votre fiancé, Peeta Mellark est à l'hôpital. Je vous conseille arrivé ici rapidement." (Your fiancé, Peeta Mellark is in the hospital. I'd advise you got here quickly.) He sounds sorry. He tells me the location and hangs up.

In a matter of seconds, I'm pulling on more appropriate clothing, shouting for Johanna to wake up and calling everyone.

Johanna and I get there first, and I demand to be taken up to a doctor. When they say immediate family members only, I tell him Peeta is my fiancé and Johanna is my sister, they let me right up.

A doctor is standing outside the door. My family appears behind me.

"Your Americans aren't you?" the lady asks in a very thick accent.

"Yes." Rye says.

"Well…it seems that Mr. Mellark got into a car accident. He totaled his car and…he's in a coma. We don't think…we are unsure he is going to make it." He gives all of us sad looks and walks away.

"He's joking, right?" Johanna asks. Her expression is neutral.

This can't be happening. I'm almost two months pregnant and now my fiancé and going to die!

I can't live without Peeta. I cannot do it even if I wanted to.

"This can't be happening." I whisper, leaning against the wall. I can't bring myself to cry yet, because I can't seem to process this information. I stare at the ceiling blankly for nearly ten minutes. Everyone is dead silent. "This can't be happening! I can't raise a baby alone! I need him!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Graham demands.

"I'm a month and a half pregnant!" I punch the wall, that training I've been doing has paid off.

Mom has her hand over her mouth, Annie is crying. Everyone looks about to burst. I rip open his door. I burst into tears the second I see him, screaming no over and over again. It gets so terrible that a nurse has to come and sedate me.

…..s….

JOHANNA'S POV

Brainless is pregnant and now loverboy is dying.

I cannot even being to put myself in her shoes.

He's broken both his legs and he's got that neck thing on. We all sit around the room. She's awake. All she doesn't is sit there with her head on her arm and cry. I feel the need to go and comfort her. Nobody else does. Everyone else is crying except for Haymitch.

I get up and walk over to Katniss. I hug her, and she starts crying on my shoulder.

"Listen." I say. "Whatever happens, I'm by your side the whole way. If you ask me to leave, I won't. I'm with you. You're going to keep the baby and you're going to raise him or her to be just like Peeta. You're going to stay strong and never give up. If he doesn't make it, he'll want you to move on. He'll want you to find someone new. Peeta would want you to be happy. Don't give up on him, Katniss. His heart is still beating." She just nods, even though I know she'll never move on.

I mean every single word.

And I'm going to stay by her side.

….s….

KATNISS'S POV

"Now…I'd advise you guys talk about some happy memories you had with Peeta, so maybe we can see if he heard you. It should spark something in his brain activity." The nurse says. It's been a week and he's not showing any sign of waking up.

Everyone has asked me to go home and rest. Earlier I got so short tempered I punches Gale in the face and threatened to wring his neck if he told me to leave Peeta's side again. Nobody has spoken a word since. He looks so peaceful.

"What type of memories could we possibly talk about? That time we were wrestling on the boat?" I ask. I'm willing to do anything.

"No…I don't know. Oh! What about that magazine that was literally just blank pages? Remember when you two worked for me he would always try to see what was in it. That was before you guys were actually friends." Haymitch says. I smile a little at the memory. I'm holding his hand.

"He still doesn't know that the magazine was just blank pages." I say.

"Or that time you were hanging from the roof and he nearly had a heart attack?" Johanna snickers, and I smile a little more.

"Or when we got thrown in jail for breaking into my car and he thought we actually did something wrong." I say.

"Yes! I remember that!" Johanna laughs.

"What about when he proposed?" We all look up to see Jennifer standing in the doorway with Bradley and David. "Remember, the whole place went silent. You guys wouldn't stop staring into one another's eyes for the whole night." She walks over to me and hugs me. David and Bradley do the same.

"Yeah…I remember that." I twirl the ring around my finger, staring at it.

"Remember when we wanted to use that chocolate fountain so bad? And Peeta told you to try it, but you were embarrassed."

I could go into the very heavy sex we've had, and I'm sure that would spark something, but instead I just stay silent. There's too many people for that.

"Or on the boat, when he fell asleep in that chair? God Katniss, you guys stared into each other's eyes forever." Effie says.

"Or when he was hanging you upside down by the ankles?" Johanna laughs.

"Or when you guys watched Friends with Benefits, which lead to some heavy sex." Finn says.

Peeta's heart-rate accelerates slightly.

And that when I realize just how he ended up in the hospital.

That guy found us and he tried to murder Peeta.

This is his fault.

"Oh, what a pity," A voice in the doorway says. My blood runs cold. I slowly turn around. And there he is. "Katniss, Katniss, Katniss. I thought I told you that if you didn't give me what I wanted, I would kill him? Did you honestly think running away could stop me?" realization dawns in everyone's eyes.

But I'm not going to put up with it. This is his fault that Peeta is in the hospital. His fault that I'm losing the one thing I need the most.

"You know, I really deserve to know your name, since you know mine." I say.

"Oh, I'm Cornelius Snow." He says.

If only I had my fucking bow and arrow.

"I should be killing you right now." I say. "That girl said no because you're an inconsiderate asshole. She said no because you're a jerk. She said no because your heartless. All we did was hand you a box of fucking condoms, and because of that, you stab him, threaten not only me, but my entire family, and then put my fiancé in a coma. And then you have the nerve to show up here?"

"Well…I've decided thati'm in love with you and I want you, instead. So I killed your fiancé so I can have you."

"Your crazy! If you think killing Peeta is going to-" He kisses me.

And my training instructor, Boggs' voice is in my ear. In a matter of seconds, I've got him doubled over in pain on the floor with his arms tied in an awkward angle on his back. Johanna is on the phone with the police.

"If I had my bow right now, your head would be on the wall." I hiss.

He knocks me to the ground "Now that I've got you on the ground, I'm going to rape you." the guy gets his hand on my breast and he's pinning me down. But Johanna isn't having it. That crazy bitch as a collapsible axe, and she kicks him in the ribs and sends him off me. I scramble up and Johanna is towering above him with her axe.

"Say bye-bye, bitch." She raises the axe, lowers it, and we all start to scream as she beheads him.

**Well shit! I made up the part where the guy comes and everything after that, but credit goes to **CuteBrunetteThatLovesHG192


	14. Chapter 14

Johanna doesn't seem bothered by the fact that she beheaded someone. She doesn't feel bad. She's perfectly calm about it. It's been one day and she's not in any kind of trouble. We told the officers our story and they were shocked, to say the least.

Peeta is still out cold. I can't stay seated in that chair. I pace around and around the room, but have to flee because I'm going to be sick. Johanna is polishing her axe when I get back. I've got my bow and arrows with me now and they don't leave my hand. I'm on high alert.

"Il semble que vous les gars parlent de souvenirs avec M. Mellark a suscité une certaine activité dans son cerveau." The nurse announces calmly. (it seems that you guys talking about memories with Mr. Mellark has sparked some activity in his brain.)

My eyes light up.

"Really?" the lady looks confused. "Je suis désolé, je voulais dire vraiment." I correct myself. (I'm sorry, I meant to say really)

"Oui Mlle Everdeen, vraiment." She says. (Yes Miss Everdeen, really.)

"Est-ce qu'il va se réveiller, alors?" I ask hopefully. (Is he going to wake up, then?)

"Je ne peux pas dire avec certitude, mais il montre une amélioration. Je pense qu'il va se réveiller, mais je ne fais pas de promesses." She says. (I can't say for sure, but he's showing improvement. I think he will wake, but I'm not making any promises.)

"Quand prévoyez-vous qu'il va se réveiller?" I blurt. I don't mean to be pushy. She looks like she understands why I'm being pushy. (When do you think he will wake?)

"S'il se réveille, alors je dirais que ce sera probablement une semaine, peut-être deux." She says. (If he wakes, then i'd say it will be a probably a week, maybe two.) "Et Mlle Everdeen, votre enceinte. Votre ne pas faire de votre enfant un bon de se soucier de votre cul. Rentrer à la maison et se reposer avant i Ban vous Fron cet hôpital pendant une semaine." My jaw goes slack. (And Miss Everdeen, you're pregnant. You're not doing your child any good by worrying your ass off. Go home and rest before I ban you fron this hospital for a week.) "D'ailleurs, je doute que votre fiancé veut que tu sois comme ça." She walks away. (Besides, I doubt your fiancé wants you to be like this.)

She's right. I'm hungry and exhausted and I really need a shower. I sigh.

"Fine. Jo, you're coming with me." I let my eyes linger on Peeta before walking out of the room.

….s….

I take an hour long shower and brush my teeth for five minutes, eat a huge meal, all of it healthy, and then I sleep on Peeta's side, inhaling his pillow.

I wake in the morning and eat a huge nutrient breakfast with Johanna, and then take another hour long shower, brush my teeth for five minutes again and head back to the hospital. I feel so much better, on the outside. And Johanna is ecstatic when she manages to get a laugh out of me. Chris and Gale are blocking the doorway. I instantly think the worst. Just when I'm about to start crying, they step out of our way, and I see Peeta's clear, tired blue eyes staring back at me. I blink multiple times and make sure I'm seeing right.

"Your awake!"I exclaim, running forward and hugging him gently, kissing his forehead. "Are you okay? Tired? Hungry? Thirsty? Do you need anything? I'll do anything! I'll rob a back if I have to-"

"I'm fine, Katniss." He says. He's in pain.

"Are you in pain? Here, I'll call the nurse."

"Katniss, I'm fine." He manages a smile. "What about _you_? What about _you_ and the _baby_?" he eyes my stomach. "We're fine, don't worry about m-us." I say.

"Are you lying? Are you forgetting to tell me that you have been practically starving both of you for almost three weeks? That you have hardly slept? That you didn't shower?" he narrows his eyes slightly. I sink down in the chair next to his bed.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "A lot has happened since you went out." I flinch as I watch the guy's head be chopped off by Johanna again. I'm so thankful it was late and the children were asleep.

"Katniss?" He whispers. I look up at him. "Your crying baby, what's wrong?" I angrily scrub my cheeks.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just upset, I guess. I'm not telling you what happened right now. You need to rest."

"I've been resting for too long. I miss you. Don't shut me out, baby."

"I'm not shutting you out, Peeta." I say.

"Why do you have your bow?" he asks.

"I-" I can't get out of this one. "It's a long story." I sigh. The nurse that told me to leave walks into the room. She smiles at me as she checks some things on Peeta. She's annoying him, I can tell.

"Eh bien, je peux prendre ces off. Vous ne leur tordu, et ils sont bien maintenant." She pats his casted knees. (Well I can take these off. You only twisted them, and they're good now.)

She gets this huge, oversized thing that looks like a pizza cutter.

"Que faire si vous allez trop profonde?" I demand protectively. (What if you go too deep?)

She calmly starts the razor thing and grabs my hand. She presses the blade to my saw and I gasp from shock. Peeta looks alarmed, but she does the same thing she did to me to him. All it does it tickles. She sticks a plastic up his cast and begins it cut if right off. She does the same to the other one. It takes about six minutes, three minutes for each.

"Voulez-vous garder?" she asks Peeta. (Do you want to keep them?)

"Non, merci." Peeta says politely. (No, thank you.)

She nods.

"D'accord, qui prendra soin de vous?" She asks. (Okay, who will be taking care of you?)

"Me-I mean…" I sigh because it's hard to remember these people can't understand me. Paris is starting to annoy me. "Moi," I'm slightly annoyed. (me,)

She begins to go down a list of everything I will need to do for him. I nod. She asks me to repeat everything to her like I'm some toddler.

"Votre libre de partir." She says. I nod.

"I don't like you." I tell her honestly. I love doing this, because she can't understand me. Peeta starts laughing.

"Excusez-moi? Je ne peux pas vous comprendre…" she says. (Excuse me? I cannot understand you.)

"I know. That's the point. I think your annoying." I say. Everyone begins to laugh now, too.

"Uhhhh ... ok. Vous pouvez partir maintenant." She says. (Uhhhh…okay. You may leave now.)

"I know. I'm going to be twenty four. I don't need to be told twice what I can and can't do, thank you." She is so confused. She silently flees the room. "Let's get the hell out of here before she goes onto Google translate." I say. He's in that stupid nightgown shit that leaves his ass exposed.

"Here, I snuck in some clothes." Johanna tosses me some of Peeta's clothes. Nobody leaves.

"Well. Get out!" I snap. Everyone gets up and leaves the room. I gently help Peeta stand, untie his gown thing and help him dress.

"Wait…do you have to go the bathroom?" I ask.

"No. I'm fine, I'll go when we get home." He says.

"Peeta, why don't you just go now?" I ask.

"Because I don't want to." He replies. I sigh and help him into the sweatpants. I go to pull open the door, but he places a hand on my arm to stop me. I turn to face him. He dips down and gently places kiss on my lips before pulling me against his chest in a tight hug.

"Oh, Peeta. I love you so much." I whisper.

"I love you, too."

….a…

I force everyone to leave the apartment and then take a shower with Peeta. I don't have sex with him, but I have to actually help him shower. I help him dress, even though he insists he's fine. Then me and Johanna sit him at the table to tell him what I refused to tell him in the hospital.

All that's really wrong now is he has a concussion so he;s slightly dizzy and has headaches. I get up and get a glass of milk and a pickle. I dip the pickle in the milk and moan in pleasure.

"This is so incredibly amazing." I say.

"Your disgusting." Johanna says.

"Oh fuck off." I say.

"Raise your hand if you hate France and wish we could move back to America." Johanna says. We all raise our hands in agreement. "Well then this is an excellent say to start off, by saying that we can move back home." Johanna says. Peeta rests his chin on his hand and stares at both of us.

"How? That lunatic-"

"Is dead. I uh…beheaded him." Johanna admits. Peeta raises his eyebrows in shock, and then he looks at me, because he clearly doesn't believe her.

"She's serious." I say. "Peeta, the guy came to your room and he tried to rape me…Johanna kind of…well…"

"So that's why I heard you screaming." He mutters. "Did he touch you?" he's angry. I look down. He has my hand in a second, pulling me out of my chair, telling Johanna goodnight and taking us to our bedroom. I can hear Johanna laughing down the hallway.

"I'm inviting Beau over!"

"Whatever!" he calls before connecting our lips.

**Yeah they're probably going to move back to America. I don't know a word of French and it's hard to write a language you don't know. **

**And if you want them to have an engagement party, review and tell me, because I really want them too. They're not getting married for a while, though. **


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up, crying. Was it all just a dream? Is he really awake? Is he home? I don't know why, but suddenly, I'm thrashing around and screaming. I hear heavy footsteps and then the door opens. My eyes are closed and I'm crying and screaming. I hear the door click shut and then someone sits down next to me and shakes my shoulder.  
"Katniss!" My eye's fly open.  
"It wasn't a dream! Thank god!" I'm naked and the sheets are just barley covering my lower half while I tackle him in a giant hug and give him a very long kiss.  
"Katniss, what's wrong?" he keeps his eyes locked on mine, because he is trying to be respectful.  
"I thought that I was dreaming and you were still knocking on deaths door! Peeta don't do that! You stay here till I wake up, understand?" I demand.  
"Okay, I promise. I'm sorry, I didn't know." He hugs me, rubbing my bare back. "Now…get dressed." He says.  
"Why? Are you not happy to see me like this?" I ask innocently. He pushes me so I'm laying down, then he climbs under the covers with me and hovers above me.  
"I'm ecstatic to see you like this," he gives me a gentle kiss. "But you need to get dressed because we have company." He says.  
'So what? Peeta-"  
"Nope, get dressed." He climbs off me and slips out the door. I sigh loudly and get up, pulling on clothes. He sticks his head in the door.  
"And try to make a good first impression." He adds. I drop the ripped t-shirt in my hand and grab a tan long sleeve dress that goes to my knees and leather boots. I put on a necklace and brush my hair, put on deodorant, brush my teeth and then walk into the living room. There's one boy, who looks to be a week old, and then two parents.  
I raise my eyebrows at Peeta when they're not looking, and then smile at the strangers.  
"Oh Katniss honey, your awake!" Peeta says, kissing my forehead. The people look up.  
"Oh, so your Katniss. We came all the way from America to see you two." Johanna walks into the living room.  
"Bonjour..." She looks at me and Peeta.  
"They're American." I say.  
"Oh. Hey." Johanna says. "God I hate it here." She mutters, waking into the kitchen. The little boy starts whining and his mother looks irritated. I actually begin to get pissed. This is a baby. A baby has needs. How dare she get annoyed?  
"Well...we have a question to ask you two." The lady says. Her son is screaming. She silently hands him to me, and to my utter surprise, he silences when he's in my arms. He falls asleep.  
"Okay...so...you two are quite popular in America now. We know your whole story and everything. We have our son...but we can't take care of him. We're young and just can't do it." That is true. They look to be sixteen or seventeen. "I almost got an abortion. I don't like him and I don't love him." I look down at the child, and want to beat the fuck out if these people for saying that about this baby.  
The poor child. I think if the baby inside me, and I get angrier. How could someone say that about their own child?  
"We came here because we wanted to ask you two to adopt him. We didn't even name him yet." The guy says. Peeta's eyes widen and my jaw goes slack.  
Johanna start coughing in the kitchen, and I know she's been eavesdropping.  
"Come here." Peeta puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me away, the child still in my arms. He turns to me the second the door closes behind me.  
"If you say no I'm going to do it anyways." I say. Relief floods his face.  
"I was just about to say the same thing." He whispers.  
"So...yes?" I ask. We both are silent, thinking about all the reason if why we should say no.  
I have none. We have the money for the baby. We have an extra room. We have enough patience and trust. I'm already in love with him.  
I look at Peeta to see him staring at me.  
"Same time? On three?" I ask.  
"One." He says.  
"Two…" I say.  
"Three! Yes!" We exclaim at the same time. Then we grin and go out to the living room.  
"Okay, we need your decision fast. If we have to take the bitch we're putting him up for adoption.  
"Hey! That's rude!" Johanna snaps. She's in the kitchen with Beau, presses against the wall, eavesdropping. He treats her like Peeta treats me.  
"Sorry about her." Peeta says.  
"I'm Tiffanty and this is Jeremy, so yes or no?"  
"Yes." We says.  
"Good." And just like that, they're gone. I wait till I hear the elevator doors close before I start to rant.  
"That is so disrespectful! I cannot believe someone would treat a child like this! That is so wrong!" The baby wakes up and starts to whine.  
"We need to go to the store, let's go."

….s….

At six tonight, we scheduled a "family meeting" at our apartment. It's five thirty and we're arguing over names. Jennifer, Bradley and David are staying in a hotel and they're going to come, too.  
"I hate the name Corbin." I wrinkle my nose. Peeta has the baby.  
"What about…" I snap my fingers. "What about Riley! It means Courageous and valiant!" I exclaim.  
"Riley Benjamin Mellark?" Peeta asks. We agreed that the middle name, no matter what, is going to be Benjamin. "That is absolutely perfect!" he exclaims.  
We also agreed that Johanna is the godmother and Finnick is the godfather. Johanna already know but Finn doesn't even know we have a son yet.  
There's a knock on the door.  
I take Riley from Peeta and carry him to his room and put him in the crib. He's asleep anyways. I turn on the mobile and slip back out of the room after double and triple checking he's okay. Effie and Haymitch are here.  
By five thirty, everyone is here.  
"Okay, so first of all, is this a serious thing? You didn't miscarriage, did you?" Mom asks.  
"No, no not at all, this is good news for once." I say.  
"Okay…" Finn trails off.  
"Okay, so…Peeta and I are moving back to America." I say.  
"Oh thank god! I thought I was the only one!" Effie gasps.  
"Raise your hand if you're moving." Every single hand shoots in the air, evens Beau's. Jen, Bradley and David don't raise their hands.  
"I'm already in America." Jen laughs.  
"Okay, let's leave next Monday." Effie says. "I'll get everything back to the way it was before-"  
"But we're living in Washington." I cut her off. She gets a very disapproving expression on her face and mutters that I have bad manners under her breath. I roll my eyes at Prim, who laughs.  
"Okay." Effie says. "I'll get everything back to the way it was before." Effie says.  
"What's the next news?" Prim asks. I look at Peeta.  
"You're saying it," He pokes my forehead playfully, and I smile.  
"Okay…Finn…You're a god father of a little boy named Riley Benjamin Mellark. Peeta and I's son." I say.  
"Wait…you already found out the sex?" Prim asks.  
"No. Give me a second." I get up and slip back into Riley's room. I shut off the mobile and pick him up, slowly going back into the living room.  
Surprise explodes on every body's faces.  
Mom walks over to me and starts pressing on my stomach.  
"Your still pregnant, Katniss. What in the world…" She looks at Riley in confusion. He's sucking his thumb. I lower myself onto the couch. Audrey, who is on Graham's lap, who is next to Peeta, crawls with determination over to me and stares at Riley.  
"Okay, so this morning, twon people knocked on the door. They came all the way from America and they were…" I wrinkle my nose. "The most self-obsessed, impolite arrogant people I have ever met. They said they wanted us to have him and that if we say no that they were putting him up for adoption. So…we said yes…" I whisper.  
"Oh my goodness! I have a grandbaby!" Mrs. Mellark takes Riley from my arms and inspects him. "He could be yours! He has Peeta's face shape and Katniss's hair. What color are his eyes?" she demands.  
"Blue." I say.  
"Oh my goodness, are you sure you guys didn't have a baby during that two year break?" she jokes. Mom takes him. He's awake by the time everyone is done passing him around. He's cranky, too.  
It's crazy though. He silences when he gets to my arms.

Effie got all our money transferred the day before and Peeta and I have so many diapers to come on the ship with us that it's overwhelming. Riley is comfortable with us. Johanna is moving in with Beau in Washington and Peeta and I found a house in Seattle that we're moving into. Peeta and I are going to open up a bakery together.  
"Everyone is in the same rooms." Effie says when we get ok the boat. I carry Riley down to our room. Peeta sets up the crib and then rests him in it. It's nighttime. Jen, Bradley and David went home.  
We drift off to sleep.

We have on the baby monitor. I'm in Peeta's lap. A large wave of sea sickness overwhelms me. I spring up, knocking over Peeta's water and run for the bathroom. I make sure to be quiet. Then, I brush my teeth and decide I feel much better in here then I do out there. I check on Riley and see he's fast asleep still. So I slide under the covers. I turn on the TV and put the volume really low. Peeta joins me when he's sees that I'm not getting up any time soon. After a little while, I drift off on his shoulder.

… …

Right when I wake up, I immediately notice something isn't right with Peeta. He shuts his laptop quickly when he sees I'm awake.

PEETA'S POV

Ah yes, the only time Katniss wakes up wise.

"What are you keeping from me?" she asks, her voice still adorable, but questioning.

I don't answer her for a very long time, because I'm honestly terrified to ask.

"I just…" I sigh.

KATNISS'S POV

"I just…" he sighs. "Katniss, I don't want to move back to Washington." He admits.

"Oh. Okay, where do you want to move then?" I ask, getting up to go to the bathroom. I wash my hands and look in Riley's crib. His face is contorted in annoyance and he's about to start crying. I unplug the baby monitor, because I know that everyone has just heard Peeta's confession. I pick up Riley and bring him and the diaper bag to the bed, and then lock the door and go to change his diaper, but Peeta's already doing it.

"Well…just hear me out, okay?" he asks.

"Okay…" I trail off.

"I want to move to Falcon, North Carolina." He says quietly. My stomach clenches in nerves.

_Falcon, North Carolina is the place I lived from age zero to eleven. The place that my house burned down at. _

"Wait, before you say no." he begs. I stare at him. "It's just…" he runs his hand through his hair, bundles Riley up and grabs my hand with his free one, pulling me out of our room. He takes us right to the family.

"You guys need to tell Katniss." He says. My parents look up. The entire family exchanges.

"Well honey." Effie starts.

"Katniss, they rebuilt our house and replaced every single thing that was in it. Katniss…we're moving back home." Dad says. I grit my teeth.

"We all are moving to Falcon, actually." Johanna says. I stare at all of them.

"Fine. We can move to Falcon. But if I see Snow, I'll-" I gasp, my hand clamping over my mouth. "Shit! Snow! That cunt was Snow's son!" Everyone's eyes widen. "If I see him, I'm going to kill him. Johanna got to have the other Snow. I get this one. That's a promise." I turn around and walk off.

**So they're moving back to Falcon, North Carolina! AND they have a son!**


	16. Chapter 16

I honestly think this time back on the boat was much faster. We're in the car so soon. This time we only have Beau and Johanna, because Riley is in the car seat. We've only been driving for a day. We're already back in the US and I'm so happy because I hate France.

I literally just woke up, and I'm keeping a close eye on Peeta, because I hate him driving since that accident. I was so upset when he told me he was driving that I started crying and it took a half hour of everyone trying to tell me he'll be fine to calm me enough to get me in the car.

And now we've been driving since, only stopping at night to stay at a hotel.

We're already getting pretty close to New York. I stare blankly at my phone screen. When Riley starts crying, I go to do something, but Johanna does it for me.

"He's so damn cute. I can't believe you two have a baby and another one on the way." She says. I smile and put my feet on the dashboard.

"Yeah…"

…s…

My heart is pounding when I see the sign that says "Welcome to North Carolina!"

I watch as the scenery passes. It's only six in the morning, so we'll be getting home today.

After a few hours, some of the scenery starts to get slightly familiar. Some of the things make me smile, some even makes me laughs, simply because nothing has changed.

"What's funny?" Beau asks.

"Nothing, it just all looks the sam-" I gasp when I see me old church. "That thing is still standing! I remember the ceiling was caving in!" I exclaim. Peeta smiles and takes me hand.

When we get into the town part of Falcon and I see the stands, some of the people I recognize.

"We're coming out here later." I announce. I see a girl with blue eyes and curly blonde hair with a guy with dark hair. The girl is pushing a stroller.

"I know her…I just can't remember-oh yeah! She was my best friend, that's Madge!" I exclaim.

"You're so funny when your excited." Johanna laughs.

"Katniss, why don't you and Johanna go out there now? Put Riley in the stroller and take him with you." Peeta suggests.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, go." He pulls over. Johanna and I get out. I put Riley in the stroller.

"I have my phone." I say, walking off with Johanna.

"Well I'll be!" I know that voice. I turn around. Her stand is still in the same spot. "If it isn't Katniss Everdeen!"

"Sae!" I exclaim.

"I haven't seen you since you were eleven! My goodness! How old are you, now?" she asks.

"I'm twenty three," I smile.

"Twenty three! My goodness!" she looks down at the stroller. "And you have a baby! He looks like he's three weeks! You look incredible for just having a kid!"

"Oh, he's adopted. I am pregnant, though." I say.

"What! Oh my! You have a ring! You're engaged!" she exclaims.

"Yes," I smile. Johanna is standing awkwardly off to the side. "Oh Sae, this is my best friend, Johanna."

"Nice to meet you." Johanna waves.

"Wait…you can't be Katniss!" I turn around and see Madge with her baby and guy. I think his name is Marvel.

I smile. "It's me, Madge." I say, taking Riley out of his stroller as her starts whining.

"Wait girl, I thought you died!" ugh. Darius, he's the sheriff.

"Do I look dead to you?" we always had a nagging relationship. I hated him as a child. My stomach clenches when I see his brown eyes watching me from across the stands. Cato. He always had a thing for me and constantly was asking me on dates. When he threatened to hurt Prim, I ran home crying. My dad had talked to Darius and Darius got him to leave me alone. But now that we're older, I know nothing is stopping him now. Darius follows my gaze and sighs.

"Oh come on, Everdeen. Give the boy a chance. He's wanted you since you sang in preschool." Darius says. Cato starts making his way toward me.

"Well I'm engaged and I'm not going for anyone else _except _my fiancé." I say. Johanna is ready to get her collapsible axe. Cato is standing in front of me.

"Everdeen, spread em' for me." he says.

"Never, get away from me." I say.

"Oh calm down. Who's baby?" he demands.

"Mine." I reply. "Now get away from me." I say.

"Are you single?" he steps closer to me.

"No Cato." I sigh.

"Well I want sex from you." he snaps. When he takes another step, I hear someone loudly clear their throat behind me. We all turn around to see Peeta with Beau. Peeta's eyebrows are raised and his eyes are black. I'm already opening my mouth to defend myself, but he simply shakes his head and takes my hand, pulling me against his chest.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"I believe I should be asking you the same question." Cato narrows his eyes. "Why are you touching my Ex?"

"You are not my Ex." I mutter under my breath. Peeta takes a deep breath.

"I'm her fiancé." Peeta replies. I see Cato's eyes flick down to my ring, and then he sighs.

"Dammit. Alright, I can respect that. Only because she's got a ring," he walks away. Peeta immediately spins me in his arms and tilts my eyes up to meet his.

"Did he touch you?" he demands.

"No. Peeta, Darius is the sheriff, and he's friends with my Dad." I look to Darius.

"Oh." Peeta then proceeds to introduce himself to Darius, Sae, Madge and Marvel.

"Okay, your mom wants you to come to her house for dinner with everyone else. We're already late." With that, he takes my hand and begins to pull me away, Beau and Johanna following.

…s…

Just the porch is too much for me. I remember the flames licking out of the door. I stare blankly at the front door. It's in the exact same place it was before. The house is 100% identical to the old one. I smell is the same. I can practically see me and Dad and Prim in the front yard, kicking around that soccer ball. I remember I got Dad in the face and gave him a nosebleed. Nobody pushes me to go inside. Even that spider web is still there. I put my hand on the doorknob, take a deep breath and open the door. It overwhelms me. It leads right into the living room, where Prim is crying, and everyone else just watches me to see my reaction.

The lamp is the same. The kitchen is identical. That fucking juice I spilt on the counter that left a stain is still there.

Not a single thing is different.

"Go look in your room, honey." Mom says softly. I slowly go down the hallway and see the scrapes on the hardwood, from that time I was chasing Prim on my skateboard down the hallway. Peeta is following me, Finn with Riley. My door is ajar and right when I push it open, tears well in my eyes.

It is exactly the same as I left it. The posters of Selena Gomez are still on my wall. I was so obsessed with her when I was little. I remember I was drawing a mustache on one of the posters because the back of it was of Debby Ryan. I hated her, and I used sharpie. While I was drawing it, it bled through. And then Mom walked in the room, I turned around and there was a streak across the page. The Selena picture still has the bled through poster. And that one of a kind necklace I got from Grandma! It was irreplaceable!

I move forwards and open my first drawer in my dresser. I start ripping out clothes till I find that necklace. Impossible. Without a word, I leave the room with the necklace in my hand.

"What's wrong?" Mom asks.

"Theres no way in hell this house burnt down." I say.

"What are you talking about, Katniss? Of course it burnt down!" Dad stands up.

"It didn't burn down! There was only one of these necklaces known to man! How is this still here?" I drop it in my mothers hand. It's a simple chain with a blue stone attached. It's sapphire and there is no way somebody made another of them.

"Katniss, they probably just duplicated it." Prim stands up.

"No! It couldn't be! Look! Remember? I was wearing it and it came unhooked when I was doing dishes and it fell into the drain! We had to make Cinna come and get it out! It even had that scratch on it! After that happened, I hid the locket in my drawer, in the exact same place I just found it. I never touched it since. Only me, you, Mom, Dad and Cinna saw it since!" I insist. "And look!" I grab Prim's hand.

"She's onto something." Haymitch says as everyone follows me to my bedroom.

"Remember Mama! I was drawing a mustache in sharpie on Debby Ryan and you walked in? I made that streak across the page and I started crying because it bled through?"

"Okay, so two things…how does that add up to this house not burning down?" Dad leans against the doorframe.

"The glass of water is still there! And…" I remember, back when my Mom would come in with my dinosaur vitamins, I threw them in the closet. I open up my closet door was everything comes tumbling out at me. "My first bra" I throw it over my shoulder. "That stupid Barbie that I bite the head off of because I couldn't get the earrings off." I throw that over my shoulder. I dig deeper till I get to the floor. "Look! Those damn dinosaur vitamins! You made me take those every day! I always threw them in the closet! They're right here!" I exclaim.

"That stain from when you spilt that juice is still there." Mom says.

"Exactly! How could someone duplicate something that good! Madge didn't even know about this necklace, and nobody but me knew about these vitamins." I turn around to face everyone.

"Go Katniss, your boobs were so damn tiny." Peeta says.

"And that bow I stole from Dad!" I exclaim. "Remember that Dad? The bow and arrows you were freaking out about because you'd lost them?" I ask.

"Yes…" he narrows his eyes. I push my bed out of the way and lift the loose floorboard, where the bow and arrow is still at.

"Oh my god! Katniss!" Mom gasps.

"I think she's right." Prim says. "Nobody can duplicate this that much."

"This doesn't make any sense. We were inside." Dad shakes his head. We're all silent for a long time.

"It even smells just like you in here." Prim says.

"Yeah, it does. You'd think it would smell new." Peeta frowns.

I hesitate for a long time, take Riley from Finn and leave the room, going right out to the front porch and walking down the street.

"Katniss!" It's Madge again.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask.

"Of course!" She shifts the baby in her arms and follows me.

"I don't think my house burnt down." I whisper. Riley starts whining. Her baby looks to be the same age as Riley.

"Here, let's go inside." She takes my hand and leads me inside the mayor's house. I've been in here a billion times. She leads me upstairs to her old bedroom, which is now a more grown up version with baby supplies. "Now, what were you saying?" she asks.

"I said I don't think that my house burnt down." I say. She stares at me for a very long time and then sighs.

"Well…you're not wrong." She says. Riley begins to scream. "Come here." She leads me down to the kitchen and makes a bottle.

"So it didn't burn down?" I ask, sucking on the nipple of the bottle to clean it off before putting it in his mouth.

"Someone made an exact replica of your house. Remember we used to go to the wrong house all the time? That's exactly what your parents did. You guys all thought it was your house burning down. Well, it wasn't."

I sit down at the table.

"So everything is still there. It looks like I never left. There isn't even any dust!"

"Katniss," she sits down across from me. "That's because I hoped you were going to come home. I've been cleaning your house since it happened. I cried all the time. You were my best friend." She says. "I missed you." She looks like she's about to start crying. "I really miss you Katniss. You were the only person I could talk to. I was a nobody without you. I hardly spoke. I hardly did anything. Then Marvel came, and…he fixed me. He fixed everything. But I'm still lonely." She wipes her tears. "I'm still lonely and I still love and miss you. I just want my best friend back." She looks down at her baby. I feel like I'm about to start crying again because I'm just so hormonal.

"I've missed you too, Madge." I walk over to her and hug her tightly. "Come over for dinner." I say.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"I'm positive." I whisper. She gets up and jogs upstairs, coming back less than a minute later with a diaper bag.

We silently head outside.

"So you adopted him?" she asks.

"Yup. We named him Riley Benjamin Mellark." I smile.

"Oh. This is Kilee Elizabeth Will." She says.

"She looks just like you." I whisper.

"I know." She smiles. "So I've heard rumors that your pregnant…?" I smile and out my free hand on my stomach, which is slightly bigger than usual.

"Yes." I smile. We head up my parents driveway.

"Remember that time you tripped on the porch and fell down the three steps? I laughed before helping you." She says. I grin.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." I smile as we walk into the house. My parents. I'm going to kill them. My mother is happily showing Peeta my baby book.

"What are you doing! Don't show him that! Mom!" I take the baby book from Peeta and slam it closed.

"Oh come on! Just lemme see it!" Peeta begs. Finn takes back Riley in silence.

"Nope, nope, nope, that is not for your eyes," I say.

"Awww! Please!" he stands up and goes to take it from my hands, but I back up.

"You can see it if you can get it!" I stuff the book up my shirt and run out to the back yard where I know that huge oak tree is. He chases me, but stops when I dart up the tree so I'm in the very top. Then I pull the book out from under my shirt and start to flip through it.

"Hey! No fair!" he exclaims. I just laugh and sit back against the truck, crossing my ankles in front of me. Everyone begins to join us outside. "Katniss, the branch is-" Peeta begins panicked. I hear a snap underneath me, and I feel myself go airborne. I know if I fall, I'll kill the baby, and that scares the shit out of me. As I feel by body soaring downward, I manage to grab a branch a mere twenty feet before I hit the ground. Everyone looks alarmed and panicked. I'm literally dangling twenty feet in the air. I lost the book, and Mom has it again.

"Don't show him the book! I'll show him later, I swear!" I gasp. I can't possibly get down from here without jumping. I hoist myself back onto the branch and sit down. My fucking boobs hurt now, and I've just realize that my clothes are beginning to feel too tight. There is no way I am getting down from this tree.

"Katniss, get down, please." Peeta sounds worried.

I just shake my head, sitting back. I'm dizzy too, and nauseous. And a headache kicks in. I shut my eyes and scrub my hands over them.

"Katniss, please-"

"I can't get down!" I shout down at him. "Stop asking me to get down." I can't help snapping at him.

"Fine, jump then, I'll catch you." he says. I look down at him, my head swirls and then everything begins to spin.

"I can't." I shake my head.

"Okay then, I'll just come and get you." he disappears into the house with my father, coming back with a huge latter.

In a minute, he is standing right next to me.

"What's wrong?" he whispers.

"I'm really dizzy and I have a headache and nauseous." I still have my eyes shut. He calmly lifts me onto his back and climbs back down.

"We'll be back for dinner guys." Peeta announces, taking Riley from Finn and walking away.

…a…

I end up falling asleep on the floor of our kitchen, and I wake to arms lifting me off the ground. Peeta one hand carries me and pushes the stroller all the way to my parents' house.

"What, her feet don't work?" Haymitch says.

"She doesn't feel good, be nice."

PEETA'S POV

I feel so bad for her. She does not feel good at all, and she fell asleep on the cold tile. I carry her to her bedroom in her old house and lay her on the bed. She rolls on her side while I cover her up, kiss her forehead and leave the room.

I head into the living room and sit down on the couch. I learned the hard way that you never disturb a sleeping baby. Prim is nowhere to be seen, and I have a feeling she is in the same position as Katniss.

"Peeta," Effie starts quietly. "We want to surprise Katniss with an engagement party. Are you interested?" Effie asks. "It would be in California."

I grin. "Let's do it."

**I'm skipping time again. Sorry, bear with me. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm gonna start working on Mean Girls 2 again. I still want to do that plot twist.**

Katniss is four months pregnant, Prim is eight. Riley is three months. My pals are sweating. We're at Katniss's parents' house. She doesn't like sex anymore, which I respect. Riley is on the floor with Madge's daughter, Kalee. They're playing with a toy. The most that Riley can do is sit up.

And it's after dinner, the engagement party is tomorrow. We have to get Katniss on a plane without her knowing, but Katniss has a tendency to wake at the worst times.

With means I have to poison my fiancé. I made her tea, which is actually loaded in an entire bottle of sleep syrup. This is going to be at Jennifer's house. Johanna got the entire cast and crew of silver lining playbook to join us, and the entire family. Basically everyone invited to the wedding.

The only person that doesn't know is Katniss. And she is completely and utterly clueless. Cinna, the close family friend, he's coming, too. Katniss has been asking about him. Madge and Marvel and the mayor and his wife, too. And the whole town except for Cato.

Nobody is allowed to leave till Katniss is out cold. So, I got her an enormous cup of tea. She chugs it, sets the cup on the table and rests her head on my shoulder.

Five minutes later, she's fast asleep.

Now, Johanna is supposed to test it.

She dumps water on her head and she doesn't stir. Then she throws her axe across the room and pops a balloon that was randomly brough over. She doesn't even move her finger. I shake her shoulder and shout her name.

"She's out cold." I say.

"Great! Let's go!"

…s…

She's still out when we get to Jennifer's house. I'm supposed to drop her off in the guest room, which Jennifer has managed to get set up to look exactly like our room at home.

Then we all decorate everything. Cinna is supposed to dress Katniss and get her completely ready while she's unconscious, and remain in the room with her the whole time. Effie is ordering people around, constantly checking her clipboard. She sets up all the food and the stereo and everything.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face." Johanna says. I still fel terrible for practically poisoning Katniss last night.

The one who came up with the idea was Finnick. We're all already dressed up in tuxes and dresses. The only thing I was not included in was an outfit.

We finish just as Cinna alerts us she's waking up.

KATNISS'S POV

I wake up in me and Peeta's bedroom in clothes I did not fall asleep in. I'm in a white dress that's long all the way around, with a silver band around my stomach. My hair is left the same.

"Wait…Cinna!" I hug him. "Who changed my clothes?" I'm all dressed up.

"I did." He says.

"Why?" I demand.

"Because Peeta's birthday is today, you know, that party you've been planning?"

CINNA'S POV

Katniss is a bit dumb when she's asleep.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaims with a smile. "Let me go tell him happy birthday."

"Wait, let me brush your hair first." I stop her. I silently brush her hair.

"Okay, let's go,"

KATNISS'S POV

When I feel the baby kicking me, I know that I never planned a party for Peeta and today is not my birthday.

And when Cinna opens the bedroom door, I know that the room I was just in is not me and Peeta's. Because this isn't our house.

I look around, not walking anymore.

"Come on." Cinna continues to pull me down the hallway and slowly down the stairs.

When we get downstairs, I see the whole cast and crew of Silver Lingings, our entire town, and our entire family. I grow even more confused.

"Katniss…welcome to you and Peeta's engagement party." Finn says.


	18. Chapter 18

_Everyone_ is drunk except for me, Prim and the kids. Peeta's tipsy and it's hilarious. This is so amusing. Effie is drunk too, and my parents and Finn and Annie and Johanna.

This is so amazing.

"Hey! Don't sit there! That's boring!" Peeta whines. "Come here!" he whines, jumping up and down like a toddler as he waves me forwards. I exchange a look with Prim and rise from my chair. Jen starts laughing at something Johanna said and she throws her glass on the floor. I know Prim and I have to watch the kids. I walk over to Peeta. He gropes my boobs. "Your tits are amazing!" he shouts. A lot of people start laughing as he continues to grope me. I calmly push his hands away, not able to fight my eyes going dark with desire. "Want to have sex?" he shouts. He probably thinks he's whispering.

"Later," I say.

"WHY?" He screams.

"Peeta," I whisper. He starts making out with me and I force myself to kiss him back, because he's my fiancé and I'm not about to tell him he's terrible at kissing. _He's a horrid kisser when he's drunk_.

I gently push him away. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" he shouts, drinking more of his beer. I take it from his hand. "Hey! That's mine!" he shouts.

"Peeta, I think you've had enough." I say calmly. He actually starts to cry. Like really, really cry. He's hysterical.

"PLEASE GIVE IT BACK!" he sobs. "PLEASE I SAID PLEASE!" he gropes me again and I push his hands away. "PLEASE WE CAN HAVE SEX AND I'LL LET YOU BE IN CHARGE!" he cries. I walk away and throw it in the garage can. He follows me and pushes me roughly against the wall and I hit my head, causing me to flinch. He's starting to scare me a little bit. "Why'd you throw the beer away?" he growls. He's so sexy when he's angry but my back hurts and I'm not in the mood for sex right now.

"You don't need anymore." I whisper.

"Fine!" he pushes me away again, making me hit my head again. And then he stalks right over to the cooler and digs out another beer. Prim's jaw is half open and she's got a video camera on me. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair.

I hear hysterical crying, causing Prim to turn the camera. Audrey, Graham's daughter is sitting on the floor with a beer in her hand and she's crying. She's only one years old.

I rush forwards and take the beer from her hand right before she drinks some.

That's when I get the idea. I walk over to Prim and whisper it in her ear.

And she grins and agrees. I get my camera and the two of us separate and start going around, videoing everyone. I keep Audrey with me because she's so little and I don't want her to get hurt. She keeps a lock of my hair in one hand and the other hand eats my necklace. I get Mom and Dad making out, and I know you can hear my gagging. I get Johanna and Jen grinding against one another, I get Lindsay throwing a beer against the wall and Graham then grabbing her and making out. I get Rye and Alexis making out with her legs around her waist and then him carrying her off to the bathroom. My camera dies and Prim has to take over. I see Peeta checking out his own mother. I stalk over to him, Prim videoing all of this. I smack the back of his head.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, YOU BITCH!" he shouts. Okay, that hurts, a lot. My pregnancy hormones take over and I burst into tears, running off to the bathroom after handing Audrey to Prim.

…s…

I wake up naked in the bathtub. I can tell by the sun out the window that it's three in the afternoon. I must have fallen asleep after crying for a few hours in the bathtub.

I stand up and get dressed. I make it look like I haven't been crying and then I exit the bathroom. Everyone is awake and hung over.

I know they don't remember anything, and I'm not going to hold a grudge against Peeta for something he did when he was drunk.

"Now that everyone is awake." Prim stands up, shooting me a look that clearly asks if I'm okay. I shrug because I don't really know "Katniss and I want you guys to see what you're like when you're drunk." She joined the two videos so when mine ends, hers starts.

I sit down on the arm of the couch, next to Jen. It starts with Peeta groping me. His eyes grow more and more concerned by the second, and his jaw drops when he makes me hit my head on the wall. "Katniss-" I put my hand up and shake my head. He falls silent. It keeps going. It gets to my parents making out, Lindsay throwing the beer, her and Graham making out, Rye and Alexis making out and then going off to one of the bathrooms, Jo and Jen grinding. Then Peeta checking out his mother, making him look like he's going to be sick. I hit him on the back of the head and then "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, YOU BITCH!" I look down when all noise cuts off except for the video. I hear myself burst into tears and then my footsteps disappear. The bathroom door slams and the video stops. I look up when it starts again. Prim is banging on the bathroom door and she's not getting a reply. I furrow my eyebrows because I don't remember that.

"_KATNISS! PLEASE!" Prim is crying. No reply. "KATNISS!" she begs. "PLEASE!" _I know she included this to make Peeta feel bad_. "Katniss?" she sighs and slumps against the door. "Can you at least tell me if you're okay?"_

"_I'm fine." I hear my whispers reply. It's obvious I'm crying. _

"_Just…" she sighs. "Never mind." _

The video ends.

Peeta won't look at me. He won't look at anyone. He stands up suddenly and sends a cup flying against the wall. It shatters, shooting glass all over the place. He purposely walks right through it and storms out of the house, leaving glass footprints behind him.

"You're not going to leave him, right?" Jen whispers.

"No, I'm not even mad at him." With that, I get up and follow Peeta. It's easy. I just follow the blood. He's sitting at the cliff, his feet dripping blood. I sit down next to him, and he scoots away from me, but I just scoot closer. He scoots away, but I scoot closer again. "Stop moving away from me." I whisper.

"Stop moving closer to me." he whispers. I look up at him and then climb right into his lap. He scoots back, away from the edge. "Why are you even talking to me? I'm a jerk to you. I can't even stand myself. I _hurt_ you. I love you so, so much and I _hurt_ you, both physically and mentally." He won't even touch me.

"You were drunk, Peeta." I whisper.

"Don't go defending me! Stop! Get off me! I hurt you! Stop being so fucking nice to m-" I kiss him viciously and smack his chest every time he pushes my away. He gives up pushing me away and slowly starts kissing me back, the intensity getting worse and worse each time. I lock my fingers in his hair and mentally beg him to pull me closer. It's like he can read my mind, because he pulls me closer and slowly lowers himself so we're lying down.

"I did say we could have sex." I whisper against his lips. He laughs a little and shakes his head.

"We're outside in midday." He whispers.

"So?" I move around a lot to bother him. "I thought you asked me to have sex with you? I thought you said my tits were nice? What happened to that? Come on Peeta, we haven't had sex in a few months!" I whine.

"Katniss, we can have sex tonight, I promise. We need to go feed our son." He says. Riley slept the whole party last night and I didn't see him this morning. I sigh and stand up. He stands up.

"So you're not mad at me?" he asks.

"No baby, not at all. You were drunk baby, you didn't know what you were saying. Why would I be mad at you when it's obvious your this upset about it?"

"Good point." We head back.

"Did anyone get Riley?" I ask.

"No, he's your kid, fucker, not mine." Johanna snaps.

"Just asking, damn, I didn't realize you were pregnant too." I grumble, heading upstairs. I walk into the room that Peeta said that Riley was in. He's sitting there sobbing and screaming. He's soaked his crib because he peed out of his diaper. His face is bright red and it's obvious he's been crying for a really long time. I rush forward and pick him up. He keeps screaming as I grab his diaper bag and carry him, soaked, downstairs.

"I didn't even hear him!" Prim exclaims, rushing over to help me. Peeta joins us, too. I strip him naked and carry him to the bathroom.

"Jen, I'm using your tub!"

"Okay!" she calls. I start the tub and set him in it. I wash him up and he just keeps screaming. I dress him in fresh clothes, only in a diaper. He doesn't stop screaming.

"Katniss…that's a lot of milk for you to be leaking." Mom notices. I look down to see I've leaking right through my bra and my dress.

"Is that bad? Is there something wrong with the baby?" I demand.

"Nothing is wrong with the baby. Your leaking because of this little one right here." She pinches Riley's cheek gently and he screams louder.

"Katniss, we have a problem." Peeta says.

"What?" I demand.

"We're out of formula." He admits.

The idea is instantly in my head. I look down at my leaking boobs, my son, my fiancé and then my mother.

"Try it." Mom says.

"Is it a normal thing to do?" I ask. Mom shrugs.

"It doesn't hurt to try. If he rejects, no harm is done. If he doesn't, you don't need formula and he's perfectly fine." She says. Peeta tugs his shirt off and leads me to the couch. He covers me and Riley with it. I make sure I'm covered as I expose myself. Almost immediately, Riley latches on and falls silent. I gasp because it feels weird. Peeta sits down next to me. I lean against him and pat Riley's butt.

We all engross ourselves in the silence. Peeta seems perfectly happy to hear nothing but silence.

When Riley unlatches, he starts screaming again. I cover myself and he keeps screaming. There's nothing I can do now. I get up and hold him against my chest, bouncing him up and down and patting his back.

Everyone with hangovers is in agony. Peeta tries to act calm and not bothered, but I know it's bothering him. I lean over the couch and push him so he's laying down, and then I cover his face with a pillow and thread my fingers through his hair. "Sleep." He sighs softly and says nothing. People look about ready to cry. I have no choice.

__

_I remember tears streaming down your face__  
__When I said, "I'll never let you go"__  
__When all those shadows almost killed your light__  
__I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"__  
__But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight___

_Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound___

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,__  
__Everything's on fire__  
__The war outside our door keeps raging on__  
__Hold on to this lullaby__  
__Even when music's gone__  
__Gone___

_Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound___

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh__  
__Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh__  
__La La (La La)__  
__La La (La La)__  
__Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh__  
__Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh__  
__La La (La La)___

_Just close your eyes__  
__You'll be alright__  
__Come morning light,__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound...___

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.__  
_

He calms down halfway through the song, and now his head is resting on my shoulder and he's asleep. I sit down at Peeta's sit, on the edge if the couch. Peeta sits up and pulls me against him. I lay Riley on my chest and allow myself to fall asleep with everyone in the room. 


End file.
